


Soulmate

by Stratosg



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe (super powers), Gen, M/M, Others - Freeform, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 67,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratosg/pseuds/Stratosg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that everyone born in this world had someone they are bound to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.
> 
> English is not my first nor second language so I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made, especially the grammar errors and others.
> 
>  
> 
> Hey! So I know I still have ongoing works but for the past week I felt like i'm suspended in a limbo and I can't concentrate except for this one. Don't worry though, I'm currently working on my other fic, especially reality, so why not try this one while waiting on my other fics.

**Prologue:**

They say that everyone born in this world had someone they are bound to. _Like a soulmate,_ _as Furihata believed._

Others spend their whole lifetime looking, but they never find them. And there are also others, who are lucky, and they would find their other half, and get to spend their lifetime with them.

Because of this case, it is believed that everyone should be content and happy. To at least know that you have a soulmate out there and can have the chance of meeting and being with them can make anyone happy (right?).

But sadly, it was never like that.

Because in this world also, everyone are categorized with what class they are, the alpha, the beta and the omega. The alphas who are born to lead a pack and stand on top of the structure. The betas who are in the middle of the structure and most of the time the second in command of a certain pack, of group of people. And lastly, the omegas, who are on the lowest part of the structure, and most of the time, categorized as the weakest of them all.

Because of this case, discrimination is not avoided and sadly, it is always the omega’s that gets to be bullied.

They are the weakest, no reason to respect them. They are the lowest, no reason to give time to them. They have no outstanding qualities, no reason to spare them a glance. The only thing that separate the omegas from the two is their fertility and capacity to _breed._ The thing that alphas and betas are hard of in achieving.

Most believed that the only thing omegas are good at and should be doing, is to please the alphas and betas. It doesn’t matter if they are your soulmate or not. And most often than not, they are only used for breeding by the alphas and nothing else.

Most of alphas are drunk with power and belief that they were born to take what they want without question and resistance. That betas and specially omegas should do nothing but bow and abide their wishes. So they take whatever they want, it doesn't matter if it were wrong or right.

Overtime, the story of soulmate and your other half faded, leaving it as a simple fairytale in the book of omegas.

 

 

 

 

The household of the Furihata family is a bit different than the other household of the Seirin pack.

Kouki’s mother always take time to tell bedtime stories to her children, especially about soulmates and destined ones, and your other half’s. It is no wonder therefore, that Kouki believed and got obsessed about it.

Kouki’s mother told him once that there are no marks that would distinguish your soulmate aside from your feelings alone. She told him that when you meet your fated one, you will know it exactly, that they are the one. _Like a magic, as Kouki described it._

But there are also those who were born a bit different and unfortunately, Kouki _(but to Kouki, fortunately)_ fell in this category.

When Furihata Kouki was born, he was born with a birthmark on his right wrist. It was not just some random shape mark or colored skin but rather a perfect design of a red dragon and golden lion, intertwined with each other. It was a medium sized birthmark that covered his front wrist and to others, it looked like a tattoo.

The Furihata family did not think much of it, but when Kouki was seven years old, he suddenly came home from playing, crying and looking scared. When his mother asked him what’s wrong, he answered that there is someone leaving inside him, because he saw something that it did not belong to him.

It took sometime before his parents understood and they realized that what their child saw is not his own memory but the memory of his other half. A rare occurrence that only happened to a very few and special people. These are people who are able to transfer some of their memories to their soulmate and in some case, emotions.

To the Furihata family, this kind of thing never happened, so his father did everything to find out about those special ones.

Luckily, the leader of the Seirin community is different than most of leader alphas in other pack. He is a good person with warm and open personality so when Kouki’s father went to him to look for answers about his son predicament, the alpha, did not ignore him but did his best to answer the questions.

That’s when they learned that the birthmark on his wrist is not just some random birthmark, but it signifies his other half. It is his other half’s symbol.

The alpha explained it to them, that what Kouki has on his wrist in just a symbol of his mate but it stands what his mate stands for. Though the alpha did not know what it is, he offered his hand and told them that he will help them figure out what it means.

When they explained this to Kouki, Kouki cried and he looked dejected. Kouki’s mother was surprised because even from a young age, Kouki always loved hearing about them, so the reaction of Kouki was surprising. Kouki was bawling and shouting that he did not want a dragon or a lion for a soulmate. He wanted a human like him, who can talk and laugh and play with him.

His parents laughed at that, explaining that it was just a representation of his soulmate. That he need not worry, because his soulmate is really a human just like him.

Because of that Kouki was comforted. So when the next vision appeared, he welcomed it with open arms and curiosity, exploring the memories if ever he got the chance. Though the memories are not moving memories, but rather like some random snapshots, of his other half’s, no, soulmate’s memories. Like for example when he saw a very, very white horse on a field, bending on the grass. Or the one where he saw a pond with red fishes or the very big house, like the one he always saw on the pictures where the kings lived. Still, Kouki enjoyed watching them.

When he turned nine years old, he was playing on their backyard at that time when another memory hit him, and this time, it was not just a snapshot but it felt like it was real, _alive._ Kouki was surprised at first, but quickly settled down to watch. This time it was a view of the ocean, and Kouki could see the waves, the water moving and dancing. Kouki had never seen the ocean, only on pictures, so he took the image in his mind eagerly and tried to make the vision stay longer.

Because he was so busy drinking on the view, he belatedly realized that something inside him is different. At first he got scared and did not know what to do when he felt something inside him again, like something inside him is laughing in amusement at his reactions.

He was getting more and more scared when another image came to his mind and that is when he realized that it was his soulmate’s emotions that he is feeling. He finally understood that his soulmate knew that Kouki is watching some of his memories.

He got worried at first, that his soulmate might not like him intruding his memories, but his other half only sent him assurance and comfort, making Kouki very happy. Later that night, Kouki realized that his soulmate is not a woman, but a man, just like him.

Because of that Kouki started to dream a lot about his soulmate. What he would look like, or what he is doing or if he is the same age as him, or his favorites or anything that his young mind could conjure and he vowed that he would not like and love anyone else but his soulmate, and he would wait for him no matter what and again that night, his other half sent him a smile and to Kouki’s mind, he somehow felt his soulmate’s resolve of finding him.

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter one: A Prayer**

 

 

_God, if you truly exist, would you at least give me a sign that tomorrow will be better._

 

Furihata’s tears fell as he watched the last coffin lowered to the ground. As the soil slowly piled on top of the coffins, slowly covering them, closing the last time that Furihata will see his family. His father, his mother, his older brother all gone because of the attack of another pack to Seirin.

He bit his lower lip, his head bowing in sorrow and defeat. In his twelve year old mind, he already knew that his family will not come back.

A touch on his shoulder made him look up, and he was met with his uncle’s frown and stern eyes.

“Dry your tears and let’s go. There’s no use in staying here any longer.” He said before turning around, walking towards cart on the side of the road.

Furihata tried. He tried and tried and tried but the tears keep on falling. Every step away is a needle stabbed on the young heart.

Every step away is like a hammer on the nail, sealing his life away. Sealing his fate.

 

 

_God, if you truly exist, would you at least give me a sign that he would be coming._

 

Furihata took a deep breath as he settled on his bed that night. His body already beyond exhausted from all the works he had done. He slowly turn on his side as he absently touched the birthmark on his wrist, gently rubbing it.

Over the few years, his soulmate’s emotions had been pouring inside him, stronger than ever and most of the time, it is where Furihata drew his strength to go through the day. He could always feel the desperation or frustrations or anger of his other half whenever Furihata is having some of those _bad_ days, making him realize that his other half can see or feel his emotions as well.

Somehow that made Furihata sad. He did not want his soulmate to feel or see him like this. He so wanted his soulmate to only see the good ones, the nice ones.

 

 

_God, if you truly exist, would you at least grace me the relief of an eternal sleep?_

 

Furihata finally stopped struggling, just letting the alpha on top of him keep thrusting, grunting and moaning as his two friends watch with greedy eyes and panting tongues, eagerly waiting for their turn, one holding Furihata’s hand above his head while the other already has his pants down and keeps on touching his cock, kneeling on Furihata’s right.

 

There are no more tears to cry.

 

No more pains to feel.

 

No more dreams of heroes.

 

No more wishes of tomorrows.

 

No more prayers to give.

 

 

 

 

“Akashi, slow down.” Midorima called as he tried to maneuver his horse on the steep pathway his alpha leader is currently taking. Midorima is perplexed as he watched the tense shoulder of his friend, as he urged the horse harder, faster, to where, Midorima did not know.

Aomine and Kagami are following closely behind, also surprised at their friend who suddenly turned from the different direction they were supposed to be taking.

They were supposed to be heading home, after arriving from the port, and they are almost there, a couple more hours before they will reach the boundary of their home, and yet, Akashi suddenly veered to another direction.

Well, when they first saw him arrived from the ship, they already saw how tense and distracted he was. There is something in Akashi’s eyes that Midorima cannot explain. It felt like Akashi is focused to something that only he can see.

“What’s wrong with him?” Aomine muttered as he came up beside Midorima, when the pathway became wider for the horses.

Midorima did not answer as he focused his gaze on Akashi’s back, who looked like it become tenser as he drove his horse faster.

They are silent for a few minutes, except for the hooves of the horses, until they saw Akashi slowed down. Upon reaching his side, Midorima saw that they arrived near a town, where most lights are close maybe due to a fact that it was nearing midnight.

Akashi urged his horse, still tense and with the close proximity to their leader, Midorima was suddenly hit by the emotions emitting out from Akashi.

_Fear._

Midorima stopped dead in shock as he stared on Akashi’s back. He looked at Aomine and Kagami, to ask if they felt it too, but judging by their tense faces, Midorima knew that they felt it too.

They silently followed Akashi, who looked like he knew where he was going as he guided his horse on where to go.

It was a few minutes before Akashi stopped his horse and stared at the dark alley. His face looked pale from the street lamp that was illuminating them and they could hear his heavy breathing.

“Akashi—“ Midorima began but Akashi ignored him and jumped down on his horse, running towards the dark alley.

“Oi Akashi, don’t go on your own.” Aomine shouted and cursed as he and Kagami jumped simultaneously from their horses.

“Midorima, look after the horses.” Aomine shouted as he followed blindly towards the dark alley.

Midorima grabbed the reins of the horses and tried to look beyond the alley but nearly jumped in surprise when he heard a roar.

 

 

 

 

As the ship docked, Akashi quickly jumped from the ship’s veranda to the wooden plank on the dock. Ignoring the captains sigh and shake of head before focusing his eyes on the people disembarking from the ship.

Akashi’s eyes scan around and spotted Midorima, Aomine and Kagami walking towards him.

“Akashi, welcome home…”

“We don’t have time.” He said ignoring Midorima. “We need to get going. Did you bring my horse?”

Midorima frown at the sudden cut off but answered nonetheless. “Yes, we put them on the stables near the inn. Why don’t you rest first Akashi, it’s not like we are in schedule.”

“No.” he said harshly as his anxiety keeps shooting up. “We need to get going.” He repeated.

The three looked at each other in surprise but Akashi ignored them, walking towards the inn he usually stays whenever he is in town.

From time to time, since a few years ago, he would suddenly feel other emotions pouring inside him that does not belong entirely to him. And he knew that it was not from him but from his other half. The first few years were fun to Akashi, he could feel the other one’s curiosity on watching his own memories. Like the one when he took Yukimaru out for a ride or the one when he was on the beach with his father.

But after a few years, those emotions suddenly changed, but still it came from his other half. Emotions that Akashi would gratefully welcome if not for the negativity of it.

 

_Fear_

 

_Sadness_

 

_Anger_

 

_Helplessness_

 

_Loneliness_

 

_Pain_

 

The first time he felt another emotion intruded him, he already started searching, looking, especially when those emotions turned to something sad and painful.

The emotions crying for help, for someone. Crying for Akashi's help.

He cannot have that. He cannot have that person having those kinds of emotions. As years pass, the emotions keep getting more and more painful that Akashi would sometimes have nightmare of it. He knew that the person is being mistreated, being abused, and the anger and hatred had been building up inside him, along with the helplessness that he has yet to find them.

Until a few months ago when another one hit him. This time, it was different than the previous ones. This time it was more, and it scared Akashi to the bone. It felt like giving up and stopping the will to live

The person is giving up the will to live.

_His mate. His other half is giving up._

He did not waste time in getting back to Japan even if his business in England is not yet done, he jumped on the first ship leaving to Japan.

Something is urging him to go home. He felt it. The person he had been searching for is in Japan, and he is in danger.

Akashi went directly towards the stable, searching for his horse.

A horse, white as snow, raised its head upon hearing the door open and he stared at the crimson eyes looking at him.

Akashi approached the horse, his hands touching its neck in affection.

The horse answered back with his nose nudging his shoulders lightly.

“I’m sorry Yukimaru, but we need to get going.” He said to the horse.

The horse nudged his shoulders again.

Akashi opened the stall and took the reins, leading his horse outside the stable and Aomine passed him the saddle, who already led the three horses outside.

“Midorima and Kagami went to fetch our things inside.” Aomine said as he stood beside the horse.

Akashi nodded and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, concentrating, reaching deep inside him

Something inside him stirred. Someone waking up inside him.

 

_“Wake up….”_

_The person opened his eyes slowly, his gold and crimson eyes shining. For a moment they stared at each other without speaking. Then the other smiled, his eyes in amusement. “This is new, you waking me up.”_

_“I need your help.” He answered curtly._

_The other one raised his eyebrows. “Really new. Now you’re asking for my help.”_

_Akashi’s patience is on the verge of snapping. “Can’t you feel it?” he asked in desperation._

_“Feel what?”_

_“His light is dying.” He said, fear coating his voice, reaching the other one._

_The other looked at him blankly for a moment before he realized what he is talking about. His smile vanished, replaced by alarm and fear._

_“I need your help.” He repeated desperately._

_The other hissed. His golden eye glowing. “He’s not just yours, but mine as well.”_

_He nodded. “Yes. Ours.”_

_“Let me take over. It’s faster this way.”_

_If this was years ago, he would never have agreed. This time though, he nodded. Trusting the other to guide them towards their other half. Their soulmate._

 

“Let’s go!” Akashi said curtly when he saw Midorima and Kagami went out, carrying three bags with them.

Aomine looked shocked at first, noting the change on Akashi’s eyes and demeanor.

“You—“

“We need to get going.” He said and climbed to his horse without sparring them a glance.

Aomine automatically climbed on his horse. His body reacting to the order as his mind went overdrive. Midorima and Kagami did the same, though they looked shocked as him.

This is the other Akashi. The cold one. The dominating one. _The scary one._

Though through the years the other Akashi, when he appeared from time to time, mellowed a bit, Aomine knew that the ruthlessness he displayed on the earlier years he appeared still reside inside him.

For him to appear today, something must be really wrong.

“What’s happening?” Kagami asked as he rode beside him.

He shook his head. “I don’t know, but this is bad. With the other one appearing, I cannot even gauge how bad our situation is. Fuck! Why doesn’t Akashi tell us anything?” He urged his horse faster when he saw Akashi’s horse broke into run.

Akashi’s heart is beating hard in his chest as he guide the horse towards the town, his instinct screaming at him to run faster.

Upon reaching the town, his eyes scan the area as he slowed his horse a bit, trying to figure out where to go.

_‘stop’_

He stopped suddenly, his eyes focusing on the dark alley ahead of him.

“Akashi—“ he heard Midorima called but he ignore him as he jumped on his horse and broke into run, fear washing all over him.

He heard Aomine shout but he continued to run faster, reaching where, he did not know.

He came to a halt when he saw a wall blocking his way, garbage piled beside it. His eyes scan the place, the dark not hindering his sight and he froze.

Akashi’s breathing is labored and he felt something clogged on his throat, making it hard to breath, as he heard Aomine and Kagami came up beside him.

“Akashi, what the fuck—“ Aomine stopped when Kagami grabbed his arm, his eyes sharp as he gazed at the pile of garbage in front of them.

Aomine squinted his eyes and he froze, his face going pale as his eyes darted from Akashi and on the dump.

Lying on dump is a person, his clothes torn and he had no pants. Filth and blood clung to the air that Aomine wanted to vomit. The person was lying on his back and he could make out the bruises and cuts all over the body, there are blood all over not just from the cuts made on his body, but also from between his legs. The person’s eyes were closed, but the pain, terror, and helplessness were carved on his face, making it permanent. _He looked broken._

Akashi took a step forward, his knees nearly bucking out from under him. When he reached the figure he kneeled beside it, his shaking hands reaching out to touch the face matted with dirt and blood and bruises.

Upon contact, other emotions slammed into him, the fear, the anger, the pain, the cry for help and many more, lashing inside him, making it hard to breathe.

But not only that, something deep inside him rose, reacting to the touch it made to the other person. Akashi could almost feel his alpha’s roar of anger and anguish. Of hatred and promise of revenge.

With the fury lashing out of him, he gently took the man in his arms and roared to the heavens.

 

 

If the gods were asleep for the years that Kouki prayed for them, they were definitely awaken by his alpha’s roar of anger and promise of revenge.


	2. Soulmate

_Kouki did not know how long he was in that place, but in that moment, the fear he felt is increasing as the light that surrounds him are getting swallowed by the darkness. Inclosing him to only a small circle of light._

_“No please, I want to get out of here.” He whispered as he hugged his knees, afraid that the light will die out, leaving him to only darkness. He certainly did not want that._

_“Please, get me out of here.” He prayed as his tears fell, making him feel pathetic. “I don’t want to be here please.” He sobbed as he hugged his knees tighter, feeling the small circle of light getting smaller._

_“Please…”_

_“I’m here…”_

_Kouki snapped his head, his eyes in disbelief as he scanned the darkness. Was it just his imagination or someone answered him?_

_“It’s alright, I’m here.”_

_Kouki suddenly stood up and look around, his heart beating hard as he listened. It was the first time someone answered him._

_“Where?” he shouted._

_“Here.”_

_“Where?” he shouted again, desperately looking around the darkness._

_“I’m right here.” the voice was soft and to Kouki’s ear, melodious and enchanting. He strained his ear._

_“Where are you?” he called again._

_“Right here. I’m right here.”_

_Kouki strained his eyes ahead, where he felt the voice is coming from and that’s when he saw it. Ahead of him is another light, brighter and bigger than ever._

_He took a step forward in his eagerness to get to it. A sharp pain stabbed his feet and he looked down. A monster looking is looking up on him, his rotting teeth showing as he grinned and he was holding his feet._

_Kouki screamed and jumped back._

_When Kouki looked around again, he realized that he had to walk first on the darkness in front of him before he will get to the other side. Darkness that he knows that are filled with monsters, ready to devour him._

_He shook his head and sat down on the small light again, afraid to cross over._

_“Can’t you come here?” he cried over._

_“I can’t. You must be the one who has to come over.” The other answered._

_“But… but it’s dark and there are monsters.” He said and sobbed._

_The other side went silent._

_“Are you still there?”_

_“I’m right here.”_

_“Don’t leave me here.” He called. Afraid that the other might get tired of him because of his whining._

_“No I won’t. I will never leave you again. I’ll stay here until you come over.” The other side answered._

_Kouki was at least comforted at that._

 

 

 

 

Akashi bolted upright on his desk when he heard a moan. The person sleeping on his bed is moaning and thrashing, fear etched on his face as he tried to curl his self.

Akashi quickly went over the bed and settled beside the person.

“Shhh! It’s okay, I’m right here.” He whispered as he wiped the bead of sweat on his face, gently touching his hair.

The other moaned again, leaning towards him.

“It’s okay, I’m right here, you’re not alone.”

The other continued to thrash and moan, incoherent words coming out of his mouth.

Akashi dutifully answered as he continued to wipe the other’s face. It took a while before the other settled again.

He stood up, intending to take the cloth to the bathroom when he heard him again.

“Don’t leave me here.” He whispered.

He settled beside the other on the bed, taking the body on his arms. “No I won’t. I will never leave you again. I’ll stay here until you come over.” He whispered.

 

 

 

 

Akashi looked up from watching the other sleep when he heard a soft knock before the door slowly opening.

“Akashi?” Midorima called.

“I’m awake Shintarou.” He said and Midorima entered inside.

Midorima came over the bed, dropping his bag on the foot of the bed. “I need to check on him.” He said.

Akashi nodded before getting out of the bed and standing beside Midorima.

Midorima opened his bag and took out his tools. He first checked the other’s temperature and pulse before moving on to the bruises and cuts, covered with bandages. He removed the bandages, inspecting them, making sure that they are not infected and are healing.

“Well, at least they’re healing properly.” Midorima uttered as he covered it again with fresh bandages.

It’s almost nearly a week after they bought the unconscious person home and Midorima is glad that at least the wounds are healing and his pulseis strong. Even the fever is gone. The only drawback is that the person has yet to awaken.

Akashi has yet to tell them anything, but more or less, they already knew what is going on. Though nobody wants to confirm it.

He finished bandaging and closed his bag before facing Akashi again. “The wounds and bruises are almost healed.” He said. “The only problem is he has yet to wake up.”

Akashi nodded. “When do you think he will recover his consciousness?”

He shook his head. “In cases like this, sometimes it depends on the person. Even I don’t know when he will wake.”

Akashi sat on the bed again, watching the person sleep.

“Akashi, is he your mate?” Midorima hesitated, unsure where to cross the boundary of his probing.

Akashi did not look up, still watching the man sleep while his fingers skimmed the face of the sleeping figure.

Midorima sighed, grabbing his bag. “I’ll come again tomorrow morning to check on him. And we recieve a reply from Murasakibara. He and Himuro-san are coming on the first ship available.”

“How about from Ryouta and Yukio-san?”

Midorima shook his head. “Aomine said that no reply yet from them.”

Akasahi nodded and settled comfortably again beside the person on the bed.

Midorima sighed. “Come out later for dinner Akashi, they are waiting for you.”

Akashi nodded again, not bothering to answer, his gaze and attention still glued to the person on the bed.

 

 

 

 

“How’s Akashi?” Aomine asked when he saw Midorima arrived on the living room where the other two are lounging.

Midorima shook his head. “Akashi is fine, it is the other one that I’m worried about.”

“We still don’t know his identity?” Kagami asked.

“Not yet. I sent someone in town to search for his identity but Akashi wanted it tight wrapped so my people only have a small room to search.” Aomine said.

“The fastest way to identify him is to ask him himself but…” Midorima stopped.

“He has yet to wake up.” Kagami finished. “But I never thought that Akashi wanted an omega mate.”

“What do you mean?” Aomine eyed him, his brows furrowed.

“I mean he is an _Akashi_ and I somehow thought that his mate would be someone—you know.” He gestured his hands. “And considering on how omegas are treated…” he broke off.

“Akashi does not care about those things such as social standing or class structure.” Midorima said, a slight reprimanding on his voice.

“I know that.” Kagami said. “Hell, my mate is an omega and he allowed our union and he even protected Tetsuya. I’m grateful. It’s just that to me Akashi is—different.”

“Well, let’s just wait for Akashi to say anything before we actually start assuming things. We might be mistaken…”

“He is my mate.”

The three spun around, looking shocked at the other presence on the room. Akashi was standing on the entrance of the living room, his back leaning on the wall. For how long he was standing there, the three did not know.

Akashi stood up and walked towards the vacant sofa and sat down. “You might as well sit down Shintarou.”

Midorima moved and sat down beside Aomine, unnerved on Akashi’s stoic face.

“He is my mate, my alpha recognized him and before we even meet, our souls were already bound together.”

“Huh?” Aomine looked lost as he stared at Akashi blankly.

“You mean the children’s story about soulmates and other half?” Kagami asked as he frowned.

“What are you talking about? What soulmate?” Aomine is getting confused by the topic.

Akashi sighed. “Shintarou, give Daiki a review later about soulmate.” He dismissed as he leaned on the sofa.

“You mean you believe that stuff?” Kagami asked in surprise.

“You mean you don’t believe it? Considering that you are already living with your soulmate?” Akashi countered.

“Ah no, I mean, I love Tetsuya but that was my choice and I don’t think it has something to do with fate or something like that. It was my choice.”

Akashi stared at him ridiculously. “Taiga, it is by choice if you want to stay with your soulmate or not, but it does not change the fact that you have one.”

Kagami looked lost, staring at Akashi with surprise. He never believed that Akashi believed on that fairytale.

“Kagami, what did you feel when you first met Kuroko?” Midorima asked.

“Strong pull of attraction. I mean he was on heat at that time so I guess my alpha was reacting to the hormones.”

Midorima rolled his eyes. “After the heat, what did you felt?”

“Same—ah—no, the attraction got worse, but I already marked him as my mate so there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“What did you _feel_ about your past relationship before you met Tetsuya?” Akashi asked, one of his eyebrows rose.

Kagami opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, remembering what it feels before he met Tetsuya.

“It felt hollow right. No matter who you were with, it felt empty. No matter how many relationships you entered it felt incomplete. Until you met Tetsuya. That’s why you marked him the very first time you met. Your soul and alpha are bind to him and will never be complete if it is not him you are with.”

Kagami open his mouth, wanting to deny what Akashi is saying but somehow, no sound came out on his mouth.

“The story about soulmates and your other half were not wrong Kagami, it us who made it into a fairytale, given of what is happening to our world, well, nobody would believe such.” Midorima added.

“What about me?” Aomine asked.

“You’re soulmate has always been near you before you even understood that love did not meant lust Daiki.” Akashi said.

Aomine flashed red, remembering that ever since Kise was fifteen, he was always been with him.

“And Midorima?”

“Midorima is the strongest believer of fate and such, so it was never a problem for him to accept that Kazunari is his mate. The only problem though was his attitude, or to use Kazunari’s own words, tsunderness that made the start of their relationship difficult.”

Aomine laughed and choked at the same time. He cannot believe Akashi use the word tsundere to describe Midorima.

Midorima glared. “So, what about your mate Akashi, anything you want to tell us?”

Akashi sobered at the words, the comfortable atmosphere gone in an instant.

“Yes about him. I already knew he is my mate, over the past years, from time to time, I could feel and see some of his memories and emotions, that’s why---“ he stopped.

Midorima’s eyes were wide and Kagami’s hand stopped from bringing the glass of water in his lips and stared in shock at Akashi.

“What? You have that connection?” Midorima asked in shocked.

Aomine is looking at them in confusion.

“Yes, and he is carrying my Mark.” Akashi added.

“Where? What kind of Mark? I did not saw anything when I cleaned his wounds.” Midorima’s tone was sharp.

“The Mark on his wrist.” Akashi raised his eyebrows to Midorima. There is no way Midorima did not notice that.

“The Mark on his right—is that not a tattoo?” Midorima asked in perplexed.

“No. Think again, what did the mark looked like?” Akashi asked impatience in his voice.

“A lion and dragon intertwined—“ Midorima stopped. His eyes going round. “ _Holy_ — he even has the dragon on him?”

Kagami dropped the glass he was holding, his eyes looked big in his face and he looked pale.

“Oi Kagami, what’s wrong?” Aoimine asked, staring at the frozen person in alarm.

“He has a mark of _red_ dragon and _golden_ lion on his right wrist?” Kagami asked, his face getting paler and paler by the minute.

“Yes, how did you—“

Kagami’s eyes were shock as he leaned on the sofa.

_“Furihata Kouki…”_


	3. Seirin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seirin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello. I just need to put some notes in here that I might nit be able to put in the story...........
> 
> notes:  
> Furihata Kouki in here is suppose to be seven years younger than my alphas in the story mainly Akashi, Kagami, Aomine Midorima and Murasakibara.  
> Kuroko and Kise are four years older than Kouki.  
> Tatsuya and the senpai from Seirin are a year older than the alphas and Kasamatsu is two years older........
> 
> T T....  
> Hit my comment box anytime..........
> 
> Thanks so much..

_“Furihata Kouki.”_

 

 

There was a pin drop of silence.

“What the--? You know him?” Aomine asked in shock.

“What do you mean Taiga?” Akashi’s voice is sharp as he focused on Kagami’s agitated form

Kagami gripped the edge of the headrest of the sofa as he tried to open his mouth.

“Kagami calm down.” Midorima said as he went towards Kagami, who looked like he was sick and is going to faint, nudging him to sit down. He stood up and called one of the maids to bring another glass and water and ordered them to clean the broken glass on the floor.

“Taiga—I’m waiting.” Akashi called. His voice unyielding and not giving Kagami time to get his breath back completely.

Kagami shook his head and stood up again. He started to pace on the floor as he run his fingers on his hair.

A maid arrived and put the glass and pitcher on the center table before starting to clean the mess on the floor.

Midorima pour some water on the glass and gave it to Kagami.

“Drink.”

Kagami silently complied and drank all the water on the glass and waited until the maid left before resuming his pacing.

He took a deep breathe. “He was the reason why my family migrated to America.”

“What?” Akashi frowned and his face looked shocked.

His hands were shaking in agitation as he gestured in the air.

“Sit down and tell me everything.” Akashi ordered sharply and before Kagami knew it, a force slammed into him, pushing him into the sofa.

Kagami’s mind is too occupied to even glare at Akashi and took a sigh instead, running his hands on his hair again.

“You knew right, that my family was a member of the Seirin pack before we went America?”

Akashi nodded.

“My father was the alpha leaders’ adviser when we were still in Seirin, and also at the same time a researcher and usually, my father always focuses his research in history and anthropology.”

“Twelve years ago, our alpha leader came to our house looking for answers about a certain Mark of Dragon and Lion. I was at home at that time when he came so I heard what they were discussing. My father was confused because he never heard of anyone who symbolizes of Dragon and Lion at the same time….hell Akashi….” Kagami stared at Akashi. “Your symbol is Lion right? You always use the Lion as a symbol in everything, how come….”

“I’ll answer your questions later, go on with your story.” Akashi interrupted.

Kagami pressed the bridge of his nose. “I first met Furihata Kouki when he was seven years old and I saw the Mark and…and my dad said that it was genuine and it really is a Mark for someone, but he had never seen anything like it.”

“It took months of searching and studying before my father got a break and found a clue, but it was so small that it did not help the situation. The clue was two simple words, Ancient Knowledge, and nothing more.”

“The alpha leader also went looking for answers from other packs but nothing...”

“Wait—isn’t your leader putting too much effort in uncovering about the mark? I mean, _even you_ don’t believe in such.” Midorima asked.

Kagami shrugged his shoulders. “The leader said that the first time he saw the mark, something inside him reacted to it and…” Kagami hesitated. “He said that he felt like the Mark was alive and demanding him submission and protection…I don’t know what he meant.”

Aomine and Midorima’s eyes flickered towards Akashi but did not say anything.

“Go on.” Akashi urged again.

“Well, the leader asked my dad to go look for some answers. It took some time, but my dad decided to start his search in America. I just turned fifteen at that time and I recently completed my training and become a full pledge guardian. My mother and I went with him as both assistant and guardian. I don’t know why, but the leader deemed that the research was too important that my dad would need a guardian.”

“Four years later, a letter was sent to us by the leader and said that Seirin was attacked by the Meijo pack and is fighting with the other pack for control all over our tribe. My dad wanted to return to Japan but I forbade him and told him to continue with the research and I will return in instead. My brother Tatsuya, whom I met in America came with me and he went to Yosen to seek an alliance and I went directly to Seirin. It’s where I first met Tetsuya.”

“I sought the other guardians and we made plan to win the war and take Seirin back. After the attack, I cornered the alpha leader of the Meijo pack and asked him why he attacked Seirin and before I killed him, two words came out if his mouth, _‘Ancient Knowledge’._ The same as what my father uncovered about Furihata’s Mark”

“I sent a message to my father and he decided to stay in America to continue his research while we started to search for Furihata.” Kagami paused and fiddled his thumbs as his mind wondered at that time when he came home and found his tribe in ruins. Until now, he can still remember the fear and helplessness of his pack.

“After that, the alpha leader retired and passed the leadership to Kagetora Aida-san.”

“Taiga.”

He looked up and saw Akashi staring at him with hard eyes. He unconsciously shivered.

“Why did you not inform me of this when we met and made an alliance?” Akashi’s eyes glittered and his mouth pressed into a hard line. “You knew that my symbol is a golden Lion, why did you not even ask me when the Mark you were searching for is part Lion?” Akashi’s voice is pleasant, a direct contrast to the storm brewing in his eyes.

Kagami sighed and tried suppress the fear that blossomed in his chest because of Akashi’s eyes.

“I did not mean to hide it. The reason why we were attacked at that time was because the other tribe learnt about the Mark when the alpha leader went asking about it… I don’t want to…”

“You did not trust me, your mate’s alpha leader.” Akashi said, his face expressionless.

“That’s not what I meant.” Kagami stood up and face Akashi. “And you can’t go telling me about trust when at that time, your attitude towards me was far from trusting. Fuck, you attacked me the first time we met.”

“Kagami, sit down.” Midorima said when he felt the subtle shift in Akashi’s expression. His eyes watching Kagami’s agitated form.

Kagami ignored him and started to pace. “We did not know anything about the Mark and the person who holds the only clue vanished the day after the pack was attacked. We cannot just repeat the same mistake and go asking nonchalantly about it.”

Akashi’s aura darkens while listening to Kagami, but Kagami has yet to feel it.

Midorima is trying to get Kagami to shut up while Aomine slightly move, trying to go in between, in case Akashi will attack, if the moron will not stop talking.

“I did not know why Furihata just left with his uncle after his family’s burial without saying anything to the leader. And after what the leader did for him…” Kagami did not get to finish his rumbling when a force of unfiltered anger slammed into him and he was slammed ito the wall, his back hitting the wall with a smack and breaking it.

He coughed, blood coming out from his mouth, as he kneeled.

Akashi had risen to where he sat and is staring at Kagami with fury in his eyes. The aura that surrounds him did not diminish after the attack. In fact it looked like it is getting darker as he stared at Kagami.

Aomine tried to interfere but one glare from Akashi bind him on his spot.

Midorima is staring at Akashi, alarm in his eyes, but did not move to interfere as Aomine tried.

“Do not dare accuse my mate of anything, Taiga.” He hissed.

Kagami, who tried to stand, was frozen from his kneeling position when Akashi walked and loomed over him, the fury in his eyes more prominent that ever.

“You did not know what he went through when he left your pack and was stripped of any protection that a pack can offer. Do not accuse him of anything when your pack was the one who let him go. A member of a pack will never be completely free if the alpha leader does not give his blessing. The mere fact that you did not know where Kouki was, meant that your alpha leader let go of him.” Akashi’s eyes glittered with anger, dominance and submission, forcing Kagami to bow towards it.

The silence in the room is deafening and Kagami’s eyes widen in realization at Akashi’s words.

“Tha—That’s not what I meant.” He whispered as the words fully sank in. Akashi is right. The alpha leader will always be able to find any member of his pack through their connection as a leader and follower, but through the years, they were never able to find Furihata. That only meant….

Kagami swallowed the pain and betrayal he felt and look at Akashi squarely. This is not the time to dwell on his former leader. He need to face Akashi now.

“That’s not what I meant.” He repeated. “I merely wondered why he suddenly left without even saying anything to the one he is leaving behind.”

Akashi hissed as his fist clenched harder and Kagami raised his hand in submission.

“I—I remembered about the Furihata family and they were good people with high morals and they were very loyal to the pack. I just meant that Furihata must have known that the leader will help him if he ever asked for help and yet he chose to leave and… and left the pack. I—I just felt betrayed when I came home and learnt that the reason why my father traveled to America chose to leave rather than seek help from the pack…” Kagami paused, remembering what just Akashi said. “I mean that’s what I used to believe but now that you mention it…”

Akashi studied Kagami’s eyes.

After a while, he sighed harshly and took a step back, his hands extending.

Kagami looked at Akashi’s hands for a moment before taking it and allowing Akashi to help him stand.

The moment he stood up and was released, Midorima pushed him back to the sofa, ordering him to remove his shirt and checking on his wounds.

Akashi did not say anything and returned to the sofa and sat down. Aomine sighed in relief when he was released from Akashi’s binding and he also sat again.

Kagami winced when he felt Midorima’s hands probing on his stomach. The spot where Akashi’s attack concentrated.

“Don’t try to move." Midorima cautioned and Kagami felt Midorima’s aura, entering his body, seeking any damaged organ.

He ignored the uncomfortable feeling of another alpha probing inside his body and tried to suppress his alpha’s agitation and concentrated to Akashi instead.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized.

Akashi remained silent.

“I did not mean any insult to Furihata.” Kagami tried to find some words that would somehow help with the situation but as minutes pass by, he has yet to find any.

Midorima withdrew his aura from inside him and Kagami sighed in relief.

“There are no damaged organs but a big bruise in your stomach and your back. I sped up the healing progress but you will still be able to feel some pain in a few days.” Midorima said as he stood up and went to get his bag beside the sofa he was sitting. He opened the bag and took out some oil and rubbed it on Kagami’s back and stomach before bandaging it.

“Light exercise for a few days.” He reprimanded and Kagami nodded before putting his shirt again and he leaned on the sofa.

“Akashi….”

Akashi looked at Kagami and saw the unfiltered emotions in his eyes.

He sighed and nodded. “I understand Taiga, I also apologize for the sudden attack on my part.”

Kagami released the breath he was holding.

“The attack on my pack that day…”

Akashi waited and listened as he watched Kagami struggled with words.

“I learned after my return that it was the Furihata family who only suffered and died. The other pack knew exactly who they were aiming for, but their son Kouki was with his friends at that time and he only returned the day of the burial—“

“Someone in your pack is a traitor?” Aomine asked in disgust. To Aomine’s standard, traitors are the lowest kind.

Kagami shook his head. “No, there were no traitors. We already made certain of that. The only reason why Meijo pack was able to infiltrate us was because most guardians at that time went on training and the pack was left with a very thin line of defense. What I meant is they already knew who was carrying the mark that they were searching for. Our trainer, Coach Aida said that there is no way the leader of the Meijo pack can come up with a plan like that so Izuki-senpai tried to trace the source of the plan but we were met with a dead end.”

Akashi’s elbows rested on his knees as his hands were pressed together and his chin rested on his clasped hands.

“You mean…”

“The one who ordered the attack is still out there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know and I'm so sorry.
> 
> Hello to my readers of Reality. I'm sorry... I said I'm going to post my next chapter in a day or two but I wasn't able too. with one of my cousin's wedding and my sister and her friends coming home, I barely had time to sit down and hit my laptop.  
> I just barely finished this last night at two am. Hopefully I will be able to finish reality tonight and post tomorrow.......  
> Again...... I'm sorry.........


	4. Of Dragon and Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long long time ago........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This is one long story......
> 
> I hope you won't be bored.....

_“The one who ordered the attack is still out there.”_

 

 

 

 

Akashi stood up and went towards the window, leaning on the window side and stared at the darkness outside.

After years of longing and looking, finally, he finally got to learn the name of the person that had been haunting his dreams. The reason why he had been holding on for so long.

He finally got to learn where he came from, where he once lived. He finally has a face to see and not some just vague silhouette of his mate.

His fist clenched when he remembered the state his mate was when he first saw him. It was far from what he dreamed of happening. Certainly not like that—

His face darken and he did not felt the dark aura that his body is emitting, affecting those that is around him.

“Akashi?”

He will make them pay, no matter who or where they are, he will hunt them down. It doesn’t matter how long it takes, he will find every one of them. Then he will make certain to make them pay.

Every pain they gave to his mate, they will pay ten times. He will make sure of it….

“Oi, Akashi?” Aomine shouted and Akashi blinked, turning around to see his three companions standing side by side.

Midorima had his barrier up and is trying to keep it from breaking.

Akashi blinked again in surprise and the dark aura that was surrounding the room vanished in an instant. Midorima sighed in relief and put down his barrier before collapsing on the sofa.

Akashi willed himself and tried to control his anger and hatred before returning to his chair and nodding at Kagami who sat in front of him.

“I suppose you have questions for me Taiga.” He said and Kagami nodded.

“Well, uh, I’m just going to ask the obvious first, what does _Ancient Knowledge_ mean?” Kagami asked.

Akashi shook his head and silently thought of a way to explain.

Aomine appeared to be listening as well and Midorima is taping his fingers with white stripes of cloth.

“Well, those words were used to cover the original text some fifty years ago when my mother was born.” Akashi started and Kagami frowned.

“What do you mean, what text are you talking about?”

“A prophecy from ancient times were passed down from the Ryuu family and extended to their clan and protectors. It was prophesized that the first male descendant of the Ryuu family will carry the blood and knowledge and power of the first Red Dragon who came down from their world to once again rule and liberate this land…”

“Wait a fuckin’ minute. You’re saying that your mother was a descendant of the Ryuu Family right?” Aomine interrupted.

Before Akashi had the chance to speak, Midorima’s voice rang out.

“What do you mean Aomine, did you not listen to your history lessons?” he said outrage.

“Huh?” Aomine looked at him. “You mean we tackled some shit like dragon from ancient times and Akashi’s family history?” Aomine asked carelessly.

Akashi’s eyes glowed at the words and a green ball of energy erupted from Midorima’s hand and nearly hit Aomine if Aomine was not fast enough to dodge it.

“What the hell Midorima.” Aomine shouted in anger.

Midorima’s eyes were full of anger too. “Don’t you dare throw insult to the _Red Dragon_ of ancient times.” Midorima retorted.

“The hell are you talking about?” Aomine shouted as his posture become aggressive.

Midorima opened his mouth…

“That’s enough!”

Midorima closed his mouth and Aomine’s forming aggressiveness vanished. They both look at Akashi who was staring at them with stern eyes.

“You two sit down.” He said softly but the two promptly sat.

Kagami nearly laughed if not for the very serious look of Akashi’s eyes.

“Daiki, I would appreciate it if you refrain from using such vulgar words and my clan’s history in the same sentence. I find it insulting.” Akashi’s voice held warning and Aomine paled before nodding. “And Shintarou, there is no need to get too worked up about the past…”

Akashi held up his hand when Midorima tried to speak.

“I appreciated your… enthusiasm in protecting about the Red Dragon but it is Daiki we are talking about. He did not mean that as an insult, it is just his idiocy talking.”

Aomine glared but choose not to comment. Akashi turned to Kagami again.

“Do you _know_ about the Red Dragon Taiga, or like Aomine, you did not listen to your history lesson as well?” he inquired.

“Uh?” Kagami scratched his head, desperately trying to remember his history lesson. _‘Fuck I should have listened to my history teacher.’_ Kagami was mentally cursing himself.

“I see.” Akashi said and Kagami flashed red.

“To wrap everything up about the Red Dragon, it was said that he descended from the sky one day and offered knowledge to the humans. It was him who taught the humans how to manipulate and use their energy as they see fit. The Dragon said that he had been watching the humans for a long time from his world. Watched them struggle and survive, watched them fall and stand again, watched them destroy each other then tried to help each other again. These qualities seemed to fascinate him and overtime, he came to…love these creatures that seemed to be contradictory in everything they do.”

“Wait? Are we talking about _that_ Red Dragon?” Kagami looked stunned. He remembered now. His father once told him about the Dragon who came down and settled in the human world. Who taught everything to the humans. “The dragon has descendants?” he asked in surprise.

“Yes. When he settled here he took a human as a bride and they had a daughter.”

“Huh!” Kagami said in confusion as he tried not think on how a dragon and human supposed to mate.

Akashi read his thoughts though and he sighed in exasperation. “Taiga, he took the form of a human.”

Kagami blinked. “Oh? Okay!” He said a bit embarrassed but a thought came to him. “Wait a minute, are you saying that you’re a descendant of the Red Dragon?” he asked in shocked. Really, he shouldn’t be this surprise when it comes to Akashi but wow…

Akashi raised one eyebrow at him before turning to Midorima. “Shintarou, why not continue.” He said silently.

Midorima sighed and fix his glasses. “Well…” he thought for a while. “The leaders of powerful clans at that time gathered and asked the dragon to be crowned as the one to rule them all and to guide them so as not to let them lose their way again.”

“Your clans are one of those?” Kagami asked and Midorima shrugged his shoulders.

“When the dragon’s wife gave birth, a wizard appeared with a prophecy and he said that, when a time will come that darkness rules these lands again, the first male descendent of the dragon will be born. The dragon’s blood will awaken and he will lead and rule the land again.”

Kagami’s eyes were wide at the implication.

“Before the dragon vanished, three powerful leaders of the clan swore their loyalty and allegiance to the dragon. To protect the descendants and for three generations peace and prosperity reigned but one clan…” Midorima stopped and touched his glasses again, looking at Akashi. He did not know why but he cannot seem to form words to explain what happened.

Akashi looked at Midorima for a second before he continued. “One leader of a clan tried to force the descendant of the dragon at that time to mate with him. He wanted the power of the dragon and it seems that he believed that his descendants should be the one who will be ruling when the time comes.”

“Wait a fuckin’ minute. A clan leader tried to force a direct descendant of the dragon, does that mean that the descendant was an omega? I mean, she should be powerful enough as she had a dragon’s blood….”

Akashi shook his head. “The female descendants don’t have the dragon’s power. True, they had his blood but they said that the power of his blood is sleeping and only the first male descendant can awaken it.”

“Wow!” Kagami is frowning. “Isn’t that a bit fucked up? They are not giving the women a chance…”

“It does not mean that the female descendants were weak, in fact, some of them were strong alphas and guardians but well… they were mostly targeted by those clans who wanted the dragon’s blood for themselves. It means that they are always in constant danger to those who wanted their blood.”

Silence wrapped around the room.

Kagami’s head is pounding. Something heavy settled inside him as he look at Akashi. The very first time he met Akashi, he never once believed that he had this kind of history. He took a deep breath and continued to ask questions. “What happened to the woman who was being forced to mate with the clan leader?”

“The three guardians executed him and they disbanded the clan. Most of them turned bitter and around that time the outlaws became a famous word.” Akashi said.

“Fuck.” Aomine said in realization at what they are discussing.

Akashi ignored the cursing. “Even if the clan leader was executed, his idea was already planted and it spread world-wide. Many clans coveted the dragon’s blood and power and the three clans protecting the dragon’s blood had no choice but to hide the dragon’s descendant.”

“So they went in hiding?”

“Yes. And for many generations, the three clans passed their knowledge to their descendants and they continued to protect the next descendant. For hundreds of years, they were able to hide the dragon’s blood but it seems that those who coveted the blood became more powerful and the three clans knew that it is only a matter of time before they are discovered. Over time, as people grew, the clan became a pack as alliances and numbers in a clan increased.” Akashi took a deep breath.

“When my mother was born, it was also the darkest time of our land and those clan who want to take the blood, increased. Another wizard appeared and took the book that the descendant of the dragon always carried and made another copy. He made sure that the guardians read and understood the text before he took the one he made and change the language into the present one and change the terms _Dragon’s Blood_ into _Ancient Knowledge_. He believed that the prophesized first born male from the dragon’s descendant is near and the fortress will soon be discovered. So he took the book he made and showed it around before breaking it to pieces. I believe that some of the scattered pieces were found by your father as he learned about the _‘Ancient Knowledge.”_

Kagami nodded.

“When the fortress was discovered they fled the country and head straight here to Japan. The guardians at that time heard a rumor about a powerful pack in Japan who carried the symbol of a Lion and they were desperate to ask for help.”

“Your father’s clan? The one who bears the Lion’s mark?” Kagami asked.

“Yes. But my father cannot give them his full support when the clan had nothing to offer in return.”

“What? What the fuck does that mean?” Kagami asked in anger.

“When my mother came to Japan with his three guardians they were holding nothing but an ancient book, the first wizard wrote. My mother’s clan has been long gone so they cannot offer an alliance. My father opened his ears and pack for them but, to draw out his full support and protection there must be something that will bound them to him.”

“What kind of binding are we talking about?” Kagami asked.

“Allegiance and loyalty of course. But the three guardians cannot offer their allegiance and loyalty to him as they are already bound to the dragon clan, so my mother offered another alternative.” Akashi looked at him and he saw the understanding in Kagami’s eyes.

“My mother said that if my father will have her, then she can offer herself to become my father’s mate.”

“Your father agreed?”

“Yes, but he said that since it’s already been decided then he should marry her as well and make it official.”

“What about the three guardians? Did they also agree?”

“They have no choice. They knew that they cannot protect the princess alone. So they made my father took an oath to always protect and never hurt my mother. He agreed.”

“So—you…uh…are the first male descendant of the dragon?” Kagami asked.

Akashi nodded. “Shintarou, Daiki and Atsushi were from the three guardians.”

There was a moment of silence.

“So that’s why your mark is a Dragon and a Lion?” Kagami said thoughtfully. “But you’re still using your father’s symbol?”

Akashi shook his head. “I was supposed to use my symbol when I turned sixteen, but when I was fourteen someone tapped in my memory.”

“Tapped?”

“Someone intruded inside me and when my father asked the wizard what that meant, he said that it was my mate who intruded.”

“And….?” Kagami looked confuse. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“The wizard said that my mate is carrying my mark, and if ever I will use my mark as a symbol, every pack will know. What do you think will happen to my mate if my enemies were to find him first?” Akashi asked.

“Damn.” Kagami muttered.

“My father dissuaded me from using my mark as a symbol, at least until I will find my mate first. Though given what my mate went through…” Akashi stopped and took a deep breath, his face cold.

“That’s just about everything.” He said and stood up. “I’ll go check on Kouki. Taiga, if you have more questions you can ask Shintarou, he can answer them.” He said before turning and walking towards the door.

 

The three head stared at the retreating back of their leader, lost in their own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I don't know if I covered everything here and the last was kind of cut off but.... I hope some questions were answered.....
> 
> See you next chapter.............


	5. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouki wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea how I wrote this.

_It is getting hard to breath. Still Kouki struggled._

_He made himself smaller in the small circle of light as his eyes glued to the rutting hands that seem to hover around the light. He slowed his breathing as he tried to ignore those hands and focused his eyes on the light ahead of him. It was hazy, his vision blurring and his breathing is labored._

_“Please.” He called hoarsely. “Help me.” He begged._

_He wanted to hear that voice again. He did not know why, but something is soothing about the voice. Something comforting to him and the monsters and darkness that surround him seems to dispel if ever the voice is around. And he wanted to hear it again and again and again._

_Then he heard it and he sighed in relief. The relief was short lived though, as the voice felt far, farther than the usual. He strained his ear to catch the words but cannot understand them._

_“What?” he tried to call again but every words are hard to express._

_He heard it again and he strained to listen. Something is wrong, the words seemed wrong and the voice felt weird._

_“Don’t leave me.” Kouki almost did not catch it, and he frowned, his heart starting to beat harder, and he tried to listen harder._

_“Come on, wake up.” The voice seemed hoarse and painful and Kouki’s heart clenched._

_He slowly stood up and stared at the blurry light ahead of him._

_He wanted to reach that place. To reach where the voice is and tells him that he won’t be leaving._

_He looks in front of him again and saw that those monsters like faces are back, grinning maniacally. Kouki close his eyes tightly and nearly sat down again as his courage nearly evaporating._

_Then he heard it again. The painful voice. The voice begging and pleading him not to leave._

_He took another breath, and it felt painful. The small light surrounding him also seems to be dimming, like it is being swallowed by the darkness._

_“Keep talking to me.” He whispered._

_The voice seemed to stilled before he heard it again._

_He closed his eyes, gathered his courage and tried to block out the image of the monsters around him and focused in the voice calling for him._

_He took one step forward and plunges into the darkness._

 

 

 

 

Kouki’s breathing is hard and fast. His face and body covered with sweat. He is moaning and incoherent words are coming out of his mouth.

Akashi opened the door to his bedroom, as the others followed him. Himuro and Murasakibara just arrived and judging by their faces, they have news and it doesn't look good. Himuro wanted to discuss it but Akashi did not want to leave Kouki more than necessary so he decided to move the meeting to his bedroom.

Akashi’s heart seemed to stop beating entirely for a minute as he stared at the person thrashing on the bed before he leap towards the bed. Midorima, Kagami, Aomine and Murasakibara and Himuro who just arrived stopped dead on the doorway as Akashi’s demeanor changed, releasing a dangerous scent to anyone who wants to approach.

The omega is releasing a full scent of distress and Akashi’s alpha is responding to it, making everyone in the room a potential threat to his mate.

Midorima tried to step closer but Akashi snarled, his eyes glowing and forcing him to step back.

“Akashi, I need to see him.” Midorima tried but Akashi snarled again and bared his fang.

_“Leave.”_

The order was not verbally spoken but it penetrated deep on the others mind.

Kouki moaned and Akashi’s eyes focused to his mate again, but the dangerous aura emitting out of his body seemed to double as he gave on last warning to his group, his posture protective.

“C’mon Midorima.” Himuro said and tugged the alpha backwards.

Midorima tried to object but Himuro shook his head.

“I don’t think it’s medication he needs.”

Midorima cast a worried look over the two but did not object again when Himuro tugged his arm.

“It’s only Akashi who can help him now.” He said before closing the door, leaving the two behind.

 

 

 

 

“Uggg---hhh----Pl---e----a---se….” Kouki’s voice is ragged and his breathing is getting harder, his body starting to thrash. “Helpppp mm.”

Akashi took hold on his shoulders and gently shakes him.

“It’s okay Kouki.” He murmured before he gently took him in his arms. “Shhhh! It’s okay, you are safe here. No one's gonna hurt you. I promise.”

For a minute, Kouki stilled, then his breathing became labored and his face started to get paler. He moaned again, but it came harsher, like he had some trouble breathing.

Akashi’s breath became harsher too, almost in tandem with Kouki’s as his grip tightened.

Fear as he had never felt before engulfed him. Close to the time when he found Kouki, but different at the same time. This time, it is pure fear that is trying to consume him. “No!” he said harshly.

“No! Don’t you dare do this to me.” His voice ragged as he leaned over, their foreheads touching. “Please, don’t do this to me.” His voice broke as he felt how erratic Kouki’s heartbeat is. “I just found you. Don’t you dare leave me behind.”

Kouki moaned again and Akashi stilled. He felt something on his chest, a slight pull. Kouki shifted as his mouth work and Akashi tried to read his lips.

“Kouki?” he croaked and he felt the pull again, this time a bit harder.

Kouki’s mouth worked again and this time, Akashi watched closely.

_“Keep talking to me.”_

“I will.” He answered, his hands moving to hold the others hand. His breathing still hard but the fear started to dissipate as Kouki’s breathing started to settle. “I won’t stop. Never. Just don’t leave me behind.”

He listened closely as he put his ear on Kouki's heart, hearing the beat starting to even as he murmured. 

 

 

 

 

Four hours after Kouki’s near seizure, and still Akashi had not left his side, afraid that something might happen if he left for even a minute.

A soft knock intruded the silence and Akashi shifted from his lying position from the bed and sat down.

“It’s open.” He called.

The door opened and revealed Midorima, Himuro, Kagami and Aomine on the doorway.

Akashi nearly sighed.

He motioned them inside and Midorima went directly towards the bed while the other three went to sit on the chairs beside the small table.

“How is he?” Midorima asked but stop a few feet away when Akashi growled a warning.

“He is fine. His breathing returned to normal.” He answered as he looks at the three getting comfortable on their chairs.

Himuro nodded at him. “I’m sorry for disturbing but you really need to hear this.”

Akashi merely nodded but noticed the worry on Himuro’s eyes and the edge that seems to be emitting from Aomine and Kagami.

“When Midorima’s message came, we were actually already planning on returning here.” Himuro paused and took something from the bag he was carrying before standing up and went towards Akashi and passing it to him.

Akashi slowly opened the small box and stared at the slightly burned paper inside. He frowned.

“I discovered that while I was digging for information about Kirisaki Dai Ichi’s hide out in the old town near L.A. The place was already abandoned when I got there except for some weapons and stuff left behind.” Himuro gestured with his hands. “I found that piece of paper beside the fireplace, maybe a wind moved it because only the edges were caught in the fire. I took it home and showed it to Atsushi. He said that the words used were of ancient letters, but he said he did not understand any of it.”

Midorima glowered at that. “He did not pay attention to his language class.” He said sharply.

Aomine rolled his eyes. “Really Midorima, will you shot up first with your lecture.”

Midorima’s lip thinned but did not try to open his mouth when Akashi raised his hands.

“Where is Atsushi?”

“Kitchen.” Himuro answered. “He’s relieving stress through cooking.”

Akashi frowned but did not comment as his gaze went to the paper in front of him again.

“Atsushi said he did not understand any of it except for the signature below. He said _‘Aka-chin needs to know about this’_ and went to oversee our travel accommodations. It is actually one of those moments that I saw Atsushi seriously working and not complaining and looking bored.” Himuro said as he watched Akashi’s reaction.

Akashi simply took the paper and raised it to his eye level, examining it.

“What do you think Akashi? Is it possible or is it a fake?” Midorima asked and Aomine’s edge becomes more prominent.

Akashi narrowed his eyes as he surveyed the letter, studying the signature below.

He did not notice the slight twitch of the fingers of the one sleeping on the bed, beside him.

Aomine and Midorima seemed to be holding their breath and Akashi look at the two.

“It’s genuine.” He murmured.

Aomine’s breathe exploded and he stood up, his eyes flashed dangerously as he looks at Akashi a bit protective. “That’s impossible. They were disbanded hundreds of years ago. There is no way that that clan survived or has been revived. No fuckin’ way. Like hell….”

“Settle down Daiki.” Akashi ordered but Aomine is still muttering curses as walked around back and forth around the table.

Midorima is also looking at Akashi with worry and agitation.

Himuro and Kagami look at each other before Kagami voiced out what they were both thinking. “What’s exactly with the signature?” he asked.

Akashi put the paper beside the bed as his hands absently traced Kouki’s arms, entirely missing the fluttering of Kouki’s eyelashes.

“The signature belongs to the Fukuda’s alpha leader, some hundred years ago.” He answered calmly.

Kagami looked clueless but Himuro straightened. Himuro actually listened to his history class.

“That signature is always signed beside the clan’s symbol, _the red snake._ But when the clan disbanded, the alpha leaders passed a law to never use the symbol and signature again, burying it deep with magic and runes to not allow anyone to use it in any kind of purposes.”

“What clan are we talking about?” Kagami asked.

“The first clan who betrayed the Dragon’s clan and tried to mate with one of the Dragon’s descendant.” Akashi said, seemingly detached with the topic itself.

The tense atmosphere seemed to double around the room as Kagami’s scent joined Aomine’s and Midorima’s agitated one.

Himuro’s breathed clogged as he felt the suffocating scent, the three powerful alphas, are releasing around the room. Unbeknownst to them, another omega felt the dangerous scent emitting from different alphas.

Kouki moaned, releasing a whimper of fear.

The whimper was soft but the occupants of the room froze for a moment before Akashi’s head snapped towards the bed, his eyes staring at the person who tried to curl himself on the bed and covered himself with sheets.


	6. First Meeting

_Voices._

 

Kouki could hear them as his mind struggled to wake up from what he felt like a very long sleep.

Voices that’s too hazy for him to understand yet.

Then came that voice. The voice that seemed to command and order, and it felt very close to him. Oddly enough, that seemed to help his mind clear a little bit as he struggled.

Then came the touch, a soft touch, tracing his right arm and Kouki stilled, fearing his bodies reaction to the touch. But the revulsion he thought coming did not happen, instead his body relaxed from the simple touch, comforting.

Kouki frowned, trying to digest what is happening to his body and he tried to open his eyes again. This time he was successful. Though it took a moment for his eyes to adjust, he was able to focus around.

The voices became clearer as he took in his surroundings. The bed felt soft and warm. And the smell of the sheet that covered him, seemed to settle the growing worry in his mind.

Where is he? Who are they? What happened?

The memories are hazy as he tried to bury his nose on the sheet again, catching the comforting smell of fresh mint and sandalwood and a very unique scent that seemed to comfort him.

Then he heard a growl and his eyes snapped open to his surroundings, his heart beat racing.

Then came the scent. The scent of an agitated and angry alpha and his mind is filled with terror and foreboding. And there is not only one alpha but several others. Strong, powerful and dominant alphas.

He whimpered on the bed. Memories of past suddenly came crushing on his terrified mind and the scent of the alphas made him remember the last time he was around an alpha. The pain, the horror of it.

He whimpered again and tried to make himself small on the bed. He took solace on the sheets covering his body as he closed his eyes tightly, afraid to open them and find himself on another nightmare, another hell.

He felt a rustle beside him as the room became unbelievably quite.

Then came the touch.

He sprang from the bed and tried to get away, but with his body and muscles being unused for several days, he wasn’t able to get away fast. The dizzying feeling with his sudden movement and his feet wobbled and it caught the sheet on the bed before he felt himself fall into the soft carpeted floor.

He heard someone shout from the other side of the bed and he quickly wrapped the sheets around his naked body and tried to crawl away.

“Kouki?” Someone called and he felt the presence beside him and he froze, his mind terrified and incapable of thinking anything else.

He sniffed, the presence of too many alphas invading him and he whimpered, scared of what is coming.

“Everybody out!” he heard the one beside him commanded and he felt the others move, their scent withdrawing and their presence leaving.

He breathed a little easier as some of the suffocating presence withdrew around him.

He peeked around the sheets and tried to see if the alphas are truly gone.

He froze.

An alpha is kneeling in front of him. His hair red like the red flower his mother used to plant. His eyes, glowing red as his hair, is staring at him with unreadable expression. And his face, the angles, the nose, the red lips, it felt like it was carved perfectly by a god’s hand and created the most beautiful and terrifying face he ever saw.

His breath hitched and for a moment, he felt like he was suspended in time. He could feel the racing of his pulse as he stared wide eyed at the alpha in front of him.

Then the alpha moved and the spell broke as his right hand reach out towards him.

“Kouki.”

He yelped and flinched away from the contact, crawling towards the corner and wrapped the sheet tighter around him.

He did not attempt to see the alpha again.

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” The other murmured, slowly following him to the corner.

Kouki ducked his head and hugged himself tighter, his mind filled with terror again to actually listen.

He started to rock.

 

 

 

 

Akashi felt hopeless as he watched his mate scuttle into a corner, wrapping himself with the blanket and he saw him began to rock.

The smell of fear and distress coming from the omega is strong and stark, making him want to envelope Kouki in his arms and promise him safety.

He followed him slowly, dimming his dominant presence and forcing his alpha to calm down as he tried to snarl, because of his omega shying away from him. He could still feel the sting of pain at the other flinching from his contact.

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” He whispered again and kneeled in front of him.

The other covered himself with the blanket from head to toe and Akashi suppressed himself from yanking the sheets away.

He also made sure to control his alpha’s instinct of trying to mark the other as he smelled the others' scent. Akashi had to admit that now that the omega is awake, his smell as an omega also has awakened. And even with the omega’s vibrating fear and distress, Akashi could still smell the omega’s enticing scent.

The unique and tempting scent his omega is producing is pure and heady, sweet and fresh. Akashi could almost feel his mouth water, and his teeth ached, wanting to sink himself from the delicious fragrance.

He took one shallow breath and forced himself to calm down as he tried to think of some ways to calm the other.

“I won’t hurt you.” He whispered again.

The other stayed silent.

“Can’t you recognize me?” he asked, praying that the other might be able to recognize who he is.

Kouki did not acknowledge anything he said but at least he stopped rocking his self.

Akashi silently sighed and settled himself near his mate, far enough for them not to touch but close enough to let Kouki feel his presence.

They stayed like that for about thirty minutes before he felt his mate shifting from the blanket.

He frowned as he eyed the bundle of blanket. As the other continued to squirm. After fifteen minutes, Akashi could not hold it anymore.

“Come on now Kouki, you cannot hide their forever and you badly need to use the bathroom.” He said softly.

The movement seized.

“There is also warm shower and clothes if you want.” He tried to convince the other.

No movement.

“After shower, there is food. I bet you are hungry.” He bribed again.

It was another minute before the blanket move again and he saw his mate peek at him from the blanket.

He smiled at him, his alpha producing a comforting scent and tried to calm the other.

Scared brown eyes stared at him from the blanket.

He pointed a door from his right. “Bathroom.” He said

Another minutes pass before Kouki moved. Unfortunately, when he tried to stand, his legs did not support him and he nearly fell back on the floor.

Akashi was there in an instant, grabbing his shoulders to help him.

Kouki squeaked and tried to move. To get away.

Akashi’s breath hitched but his hold tightened before dragging his mate in his arms.

Kouki tried to move but the arms wrapped around him only tightened. His body begin to tremble.

“Pl—please.” He gurgled. His voice rough from not being used for so long.

“Shhhhh! It’s okay. It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” He whispered as he started to rock him.

He heard him sniffed and the hands tried to claw at his chest.

He allowed him, ignoring the slight pain and murmured comforting words to the other.

They stayed like that until Akashi felt the other settled, his trembling reduced. “You’re okay.” He whispered again. “You’re safe here.”

The other squirmed in his arms and Akashi remembered his mate’s discomfort.

“Come on, bathroom.” He murmured and lifted Kouki in his arms, carrying him to the bathroom.

He heard Kouki squeak again, but at least did not try to get away.

When he entered the bathroom he put him down on the toilet bowl and tried to remove the blanket from his head.

Kouki wrapped the sheet tighter around him, but the sheet fell of his head, uncovering his face.

Crimson eyes meet chocolate ones and Akashi could not help but get lost on them. The eyes that looked like it was carved with pain and sorrow, of anguish and sadness.

Akashi’s heart ached but he ignored the guilt that suddenly assaulted him, he moved towards the bathtub, filling it with warm water before he turned to his mate again.

“You can use anything you want to use here.” He said and kneeled in front of him. “I’ll go and get some food so you can eat after bath.”

Kouki simply stared, not saying anything.

Akashi’s hand lifted, going toward Kouki’s face. Kouki’s eyes eyed the hand warily but did not move.

He traced Kouki’s cheek, the contact soft but he saw his mate's eyes drew from the contact.

Akashi made another caress before his hand fell on his side and he stood up. Kouki stared at him, looking a little lost without the contact. He slightly smiled.

“Take your time.” He said and reached the knob and withdrew from the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

Kouki stared at the close door for a minute before his body’s demand snapped him out of his daze. He slowly stood up and uncover himself from the sheet, before face the bowl again.

After relieving himself, his gaze roamed around the bathroom. It is big, spacious and clean.

There is a shower room in one corner of the room, and beside it is the bathtub, being filled with water. One wall, opposite of the shower room is occupied by a mirror and a counter top, filled with objects and bottles and other things that Kouki are unfamiliar with. Beside it is a sink. The other wall is occupied by cabinets that Kouki had no idea of what is inside.

The pristine tiles on the floor were colored red and white, making the combination odd to Kouki’s eyes.

When his eyes settled on the tub again, he saw that it was nearly full so he slowly went towards it, the sheet hang on his shoulders.

Kouki leaned over and tried to close the tap but as he leaned the sheet on his shoulder fell, stripping him of anything.

Suddenly Kouki felt cold, the warmth that surrounded him seemed to vanish and a memory flashed in his mind.

_He was screaming, his hands tied on the shower rod. The alpha behind him is groaning, ramming into him._

He scrambled, grabbing the sheet on the floor and tried to crawl away as the bathroom door slammed open.

The alpha growled as his eyes looked around, his eyes glowing that Kouki froze, hands and knees on the floor as he stared at him.

 

 

 

 

When Akashi opened the door of his room intending to go to the kitchen and get some food, a servant pass by him. Akashi changed his mind and called the servant instead, ordering him to get food delivered in his room.

After the servant bowed he closed the door again and went to his bed, removing the bed covers and changing them with new ones.

After changing the pillowcase and fixing the bed, he was about to take the used sheets to the laundry basket when he heard a scream.

Dropping the sheets, he run towards the bathroom door, slamming it open and a snarl left his lips. His eyes roamed, looking for an enemy, but he saw nothing. What he saw though is his mate on the bathroom floor, kneeling in front of him, his eyes big and fear itched on his face.

He snarled again and Kouki seemed to wake up from his daze and tried to crawl away to the corner. Away from the snarling alpha and from the memory he just saw.

Akashi followed though and kneeled in front of him. The dangerous glint in his eyes gone, replaced by worry. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Kouki only shook his head and wrapped the sheets around him again. Afraid to part with it.

“Hey.” He called softly.

Kouki’s mouth worked but no words came out.

“What is it?” he asked again.

“T-tub.” He answered and Akashi’s eyes went towards the bathtub. It was already full and it looked like it will spill any moment.

“What’s wrong with the tub?” he asked.

Kouki bit his lip but his eyes watered as he shook his head.

Akashi stared at Kouki’s face intently, before he slowly gathered the trembling brunet in his arms.

He felt Kouki’s tears spill but he settled in his arms. Akashi is at least grateful of that. He rubbed his mates back, felt him settled further in his arms, and his trembling stopped.

“Come on.” He said after a moment and lifted him again, going towards the tub.

He kneeled and tried to remove the sheet but Kouki latched on it and is shaking his head.

“I need to remove the sheet so you can use the tub.” He tried to explain but Kouki’s eyes were dilated with pain and only grabbed the sheet tighter.

He shook his head and carried him again, settling him on the warm water, sheet and all.

When he tried to stand Kouki grabbed his hand. “S-stay.” He begged, the fear in his eyes returned as his other hand tried to cover his nose and mouth with the sheet.

Akashi kneeled again, grabbing the soup and cloth beside the tub and slowly taking Kouki’s one arm and started cleaning it.

 

 

 

 

When those strong arms enveloped him, Kouki’s terrified mind settled.

Safety.

Kouki’s mind wondered on why. Why does this alpha smell familiar, smelled safety. He settled closer in his arms and smelled his scent. The scent promised safety and Kouki cannot believe how his body relaxed against him.

The memory that disturbed him seemed faraway now and he contentedly leaned closer.

“Come on.” He heard him whisper after a while and felt him carry him again.

He did not say anything until he tried to take the sheet away. He grabbed the sheet and shook his head not hearing what the other is saying. He did not want to part with the smell, what if some bad memory comes again? The smell of the sheet seemed to be keeping the memories away and he did not want it removed from him.

He saw him shook his head again before he felt himself lowered on the tub. When he saw him stand up, he panicked and grabbed his hands.

“S-stay.” He begged as he tried to catch the smell of the sheet, but as the water sipped into it, the smell started to diminish. He felt a little scared but the presence of the aplha beside him seemed to be a  better substitute to the sheet that is now floating in the bath tub.

He saw the alpha kneeled again, taking some soap and cloth beside him and gently took his one hand and starting to clean it.

Kouki’s hands fell on the water, staring promptly at the alpha in front of him.

He is safe. In these hands, he is safe. He knew that. No danger will come to him if this alpha is around. He did not know why, but the hand that was clutching the sheet in the water, released its hold and latched on the arm of the alpha instead, not minding the hand that started to clean him all over. The cloth touching his body, and instead of fear and disgust, he felt comfort and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished rereading what I wrote.   
> This is embarrassing. I think my sentence constructions and grammars are getting ridiculous and all wrong by every chapter.   
> I think I need help....


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again....
> 
> I just need to put some notes here again....
> 
> I made Teiko the name of Akashi's pack because it is where the GoM of KnB first gathered. I have other plan for the Rakuzan word.

 

The alpha is silent, his eyes cold and his face set in stone. Kouki should be scared, terrified, but the alpha's hands are gentle, soft, if not loving.

He watched in silence as the alpha clean him thoroughly. His eyes darting from his face to his hands, watching for some kind of reaction, some clue on how to react in front of the alpha. He did not know why, but the embarrassment he felt of someone cleaning him seemed to evaporate from his mind.

And this alpha, this alpha is very different, different from the alphas that he met. Oh, he could feel it. He could feel the danger, lurking beneath those eyes. He could feel a very powerful alpha radiating off of him. And Kouki is confused. Why does this alpha, seemed to care for him? Why is he not getting angry of him being whiny? Why is he allowing his every whim?

He looked like an alpha who would not tolerate such a reaction to anyone, so why? Why is he treating him like this, like someone who deserved such gentleness and care?

But what confused him the most is that his mind seemed to settle with the soft touch the alpha is treating him. His heart is beating hard and fast, but he believed that not because of fear but of something else. Something else that Kouki is trying to block of his mind, not wanting to entertain it.

He watched in curiosity as the alpha leaned over, his hand reaching for the plug and unplugging the tub, allowing the water to drain. The alpha’s eyes were hooded and dark, and he seemed angry. Kouki did not want the anger directed at him so he stayed silent, unsure of what to do.

Then the alpha stood up, taking a step back from him after putting the cloth down. Kouki could feel the cold hands withdrawing, and taking with him the warmth that Kouki felt. He stared at the alpha in panic as he took another step back, the distance between them widening.

_‘No!’_

Kouki moved, his mind frantic as he scrambled of the tub and tried to reach the alpha that is now standing in front of the cabinet and is reaching for something inside it.

He slipped.

His hands flailed as he tried to grab the edge of the tub. _‘No.’_

The alpha looked startled as he turned back to him, holding a white towel. His eyes widen in alarm as he saw him struggled in the tub, still trying to get off it and towards the alpha.

The alpha crossed the distance between them in three strides, grabbing his arms to steady him.

“What are you doing?” he asked in alarm but Kouki just reached out and cling to him, desperate for the warmth the alpha is emitting.

He only shook his head and tried to lean closer, his mind settling as his body hummed with warmth again.

 

 

 

 

Akashi tried to rein the anger inside him as he gently washed Kouki.

_Scars_

Scars that covered his mate’s body. Too many of it.

Some of them are old and deep, and he knew that time will not make them disappear. Most of the scars are faded and almost invisible, but with Akashi’s eyes, he could still clearly see them.

The first time he cleaned his mate, the scars were more prominent, more stark and much more than this.

He knew that Shintarou did not just heal the wounds of his mate, but also tried to heal the scars, which is why some of the scars seemed faded.

He traced one particular long scar on Kouki’s side as thoughts invaded his mind. Just how much did his mate endure with those scars? Just what kind of pain did his mate went through, that the scars seemed to cling on his body, refusing to be removed?

He sighed and put the cloth down as he reached the plug and releasing it before he stood up, intent to get some towels.

He was standing in front of the cabinet and was grabbing the white towel when he heard a clatter behind him. He looked back and his eyes widen in alarm. Kouki is struggling on the tub, trying to get out and his eyes are looking at him in panic. He crossed the distance between them in alarm and grabbed his shoulders to help. “What are you doing?” he asked.

But the omega is on him in an instant, not answering his question as his hands cling on his back and his breath on his neck.

Akashi felt a shiver run on his body as he felt the warm breath of his omega. His teeth lengthened. Akashi closed his eyes tightly, feeling the dull ache on his body. He took one deep breath. Wrong move. The sweet scent of the omega hit his nose directly, going straight to his groin. He instantly went hard.

The omega in his arms stiffened and he knew that he felt it too. He stilled his breath, waiting for a reaction.

The omega’s hands that are wrapped on his back trembled before he looked up and stared at his eyes.

Akashi’s eyes widen as he saw those chocolate eyes. Kouki looked scared, but not of him. He looked frightened but not of his body’s reaction. It was something different and Akashi could easily read it. He is scared of being left alone, with being alone by himself.

And the scared look in his eyes was coupled with trust. It did not matter what his body’s reaction are to Kouki and his eyes are looking at him like he would never hurt him or do something that would hurt him.

Akashi nearly groaned but at the same time relief poured on his body.

Kouki trusts him. His eyes are saying it. It was more than what Akashi prayed for.

He took a breath again, but this time, he breathed through his mouth, as he concentrated on the task at hand.

“I just need to get some towel to dry you off.” He said, trying to be as normal as possible and not minding if Kouki is getting his clothes wet. He unfold the towel, trying to dry him off.

The process was awkward, hard and it took longer, as Kouki refused to let him go so he could dry him off properly. He encircled the large towel in his body and unfolds the smaller one and started drying off his hair.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Go.” Kagami murmured before releasing the messenger bird on the window. He watched as the bird fell three feet before it regained its balance and flew, heading towards east.

“What did you tell Kuroko?” Midorima asked curiously as he watched the bird flew away, getting smaller by the minute.

Kagami unconsciously rubbed his neck. “It’s Tatsuya.” He murmured. “He said that I should call Tetsuya here. He figured that Furihata might need him, you know…” He look at him. “They are both omega and Tetsuya might be able to help.”

Midorima sighed as he watched Aomine release another bird on the window before joining them.

“You also called for Kise?” he asked and Aomine nodded.

“Won't Himuro-san be able to help?” he asked. “I mean he is an omega…”

Kagami shook his head. “You know Tatsuya. He is all smooth and charming but he said that it’s not his line. He would rather face an alpha in a fight than face someone like Furihata.”

Midorima nodded in realization. Yeah, that poker face can deal, fight and win against an alpha, (a miracle in itself) but he could not imagine him dealing with someone like Furihata.

Ah! But he was able to deal with a childlike Murasakibara? He frowned.

“Well, I can say that Kuroko and Kise might be able to help. Though I’m afraid of what kind of help they will be giving.” Midorima said dubiously as he realized something and his eyes widen.

“What’s wrong Midorima?” Aomine asked, watching Midorima’s reaction.

“Himuro-san knew Kazunari is already coming so he did not ask me to call him but…”

“Is something wrong with him coming home?” Aomine asked.

Midorma sighed. “No, just imagining what kind of mischief they will get themselves into now that all three are gathering in one place.” He said in defeat before turning towards the door, leaving the two behind who looked dumbstruck as realization also hit them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 ~~~~Kouki was dressed in one very soft white shirt and black sweatpants. He is sitting on the bed and is clutching another fresh and clean blanket but he doesn’t look happy. In fact, he looked like he will cry any minute now.

Akashi is staring at him in panic as those watery eyes look at him.

He was beside him in an instant. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Kouki sniffed. “The—the s-smell.” He answered and gave the sheet to him.

Akashi felt bewildered as he took the sheet and stared at his mate's eyes who are staring at him like he would solve whatever problem the smell of the sheet has.

He tentatively put the sheet on his nose, feeling ridiculous, and smelled fresh soap. He looked at Kouki again who is staring at him.

“What’s wrong with the sme—?” Then it hit him, as he remembered how Kouki clang on the previous sheet. How he did not relinquish the sheet even if he was put in the bathtub but easily released it when the sheet got wet.

He looked at Kouki one more time before he took a breath and released his scent, rubbing his wrist on the sheet, bathing it with his scent.

Kouki perked up and his watery eyes seemed to brightened a bit as the comforting scent reached him too.

Akashi stared mesmerized at the simple change on Kouki’s eyes as he continued to rub the sheet.

It took minutes, and Kouki’s eyes are getting impatient as he waited. When Akashi wrapped the sheet around him, he eagerly tightened the blanket around him and smelled it again. This time he looked contented, before he looked at Akashi expectantly. Like he is waiting for Akashi to say something.

For the first time in his life, Akashi felt at loss on what to do.

They were like that for a moment. Kouki sitting on the bed, his knees drawn to his chest and Akashi standing in front of him.

Akashi opened his mouth, trying to talk when they heard a knock.

The comfortable silence is broken in an instant and Kouki visibly jumped, his eyes looking warily at the door.

“It’s okay. That is the food.” Akashi said easily before turning towards the door and opening it.

“I’ll take it from here.” He said to the maid before taking the handle of the food trolley. The maid nodded and bowed again before retreating and Akashi closed the door again, pushing the trolley towards the bed.

 

 

 

 

Kouki’s stomach growled as hunger strike him upon smelling and seeing the food in front of him.

There are different kinds of dishes, and they all looked unfamiliar but very delicious to him except for the rice and the fruits in one of the bowl.

There is one big fish in one long tray filled with sticky orange sauce and Kouki’s eyes are glued to it. There are other dishes, tempting, but Kouki wanted the fish.

The alpha beside him filled the glass with water and offered it to him. “You have to drink first before you start eating.” He said.

Kouki took the glass and stared at the alpha who took one plate and started filling it food, taking some portion of the fish he had been eyeing and placing it to the plate.

He stared at the plate as another memory passed on his mind. It’s been a long time now, a very long time since he ate something that actually looked like a food. Not some molded bread or some dried leaves or hard rice that he was forced to eat every day.

He shuddered as his breathing get a little heavy, his hands clutching the glass tightly. It’s getting hard to breathe as the memories from the past years tried to intrude his mind, its fangs wide and ready to take him back again. To make him remember hell…

“Kouki?”

The voice shattered the memories and Kouki blinked, his eyes going towards the alpha, seeking his presence.

The alpha is standing close to him, holding a plate and looking at him with those red eyes that are filled with concern. His fingers shook, settling the glass on the tray and stared at the alpha instead.

“Kouki?” The alpha called again.

Kouki bit his lip as the tears filled his eyes. He looked at the alpha, begging something that he cannot voice out.

The alpha set the plate down as he came closer, his eyes filled with worry. “What’s wrong Kouki?”

Kouki burst into tears, his nose clogging as his arms went towards the alpha and hugging his waist, his face on his stomach.

“Kouki….”

Kouki cried harder, and he could feel the alpha’s hands on his back, rubbing it, murmuring soothing words that seemed to wash his troubled memories.

“Again.” He murmured, his voice muffled on the alpha’s stomach.

“What?” he asked.

“Again.” He repeated, his face looked up and stared at the alpha.

“Again what?”

“My na-name.” he said.

It’s been so long now and he can’t even remember the last time his name was called. His uncle always called him ‘boy’ and after he was sold—

His face went towards the alpha’s stomach again, blocking the memories he did not want to remember, as he leaned closer.

 

 

 

 

Akashi stared down at the omega, who is currently hiding his face on his stomach as his words seemed to hit him.

_His name?_

Akashi slowly pried the hands around his stomach. Kouki’s arms tightened, not wanting to let go, but Akashi is insistent until Kouki looked up, his eyes still in tears, and reluctantly released him.

When he was released and sat on the edge of the bed and taking Kouki’s right hand on his and rubbing it before his right hand went to cup his face, gently wiping the tears away.

“Kouki…” he whispered, his tongue caressing the name.

Kouki sniffed, more tears spilled in his eyes.

“Kouki.” He breathed again, still thumbing his cheeks. “Kouki…Kouki…Kouki…”

 

 

* * *

 

__

 

**Seirin Pack**

 

“You look like in shock, Kuroko-kun?” Aida said as she look at the blue haired omega who is clutching a letter in hand.

“In shock?” Hyuga asked as he eyed the Kuroko. “He looked the same to me.”

“Yes, the expressionless expression of his face.” Izuki said.

“Shut up Izuki.” Hyuga glared and nearly hit Izuki’s head if the other wasn’t fast enough to dodge

“What’s wrong Kuroko?” Kiyoshi asked, the warm smile appearing on his face.

“Uhm, I need to go to Teiko right away.” Kuroko answered and the group went silent.

“Why? What happened? Is Kagami alright?” Hyuga asked, getting frustrated yet again on how impossible to read Kuroko’s blank face.

“Yes senpai, it’s just that, Taiga sent me a letter saying that Akashi-kun found his mate…”

The place went deathly quiet, then…

“What????????” Everyone shouted.

“Akashi found his mate, what the, is that for real?” Kiyoshi asked as he leaned closer to Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded and Kagetora who is sitting on his desk, given that the guardians are actually having a meeting, stood up. “Alright, quiet guys.” He called and the noise died down a bit as their attention focused on their alpha leader.

“Is that information true, Kuroko?” he asked.

Kuroko nodded and passed the letter to Kagetora who took it and read not just once but twice.

“Okay.” He said again as returned the letter to Kuroko who folded it and put it in his pocket for safekeeping.

“The Leaders Council meeting is in three months time so Izuki and Hyuga will escort you to Teiko but they have to return immediately.”

“Ah, I can go alone.” Kuroko offered but the suggestion was instantly shut down as everyone started to talk at the same time.

“You can’t travel alone Kuroko.”

“Kagami will kill us if we ever let you travel unescorted.”

"Forget Kagami, just imagine what Akashi would do.” One said and everyone shuddered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Kaijo Pack**

 

“Senpaiiiiiiiiiii!” Kise’s voice can be heard a mile away as the door of the alpha leader’s office slammed open, revealing the said owner of the voice.

Kasamatsu slammed his hand on his desk and glared at the golden haired omega. “Kise, stop screaming.” He shouted but Kise ignored his words as he practically skipped towards his desk.

“Senpai, I need to go to Teiko right away.” He literally screamed in front of him and Kasamatsu rubbed his ear in irritation.

“Yes I know, I already sent my reply to Midorima, the information we have needs to be delivered personally—“

“Not that senpai.” Kise said. “It’s about Akashicchi, he found his mate.” Kise is waiving a letter in front of him.

Kasamatsu froze. “What?” he asked.

“Here.” Kise passed the letter to him and Kasamatsu had to scowl at the writing.

It took minutes for him to read the short letter but he was already out of his chair before he even finished with the last sentence, shouting for Moriyama and Kobori.

“Get ready to travel Kise, were going tonight.” He said as Moriyama and Kobori appeared on the door way.

“You’re coming senpai?” Kise asked in surprise.

“Yes I’m coming, now go fix your traveling gears.” He ordered.

Kise nodded, giving a bright smile to his two senpais before leaving.

Kasamatsu in the other hand, motioned for the two to enter. “Kobori, you’re coming with us to Teiko, we will travel tonight so you need to pack fast. Moriyama, I’m leaving you to take over while I’m gone, _don’t slack off._ ” He said sharply.

Moriyama grinned. “Don’t worry Leader, I won’t.”

“Why? What happened?” Kobori asked as he watched the agitated form of his leader.

“Akashi found his mate.”

Both male froze.

“That information does not go out of this room.” He said again.

The two automatically nodded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Takao sighed as he moved relentlessly on his sleeping bag.

“Get some sleep Takao.” Miyaji-senpai, who is on guard duty for the hour, said as he watched Takao fret on the sleeping bag.

Takao sat instead. “I can’t.” he said.

“What’s wrong?” he asked as Takao stood up and went to his side on the fire.

“I don’t know, it’s just that I feel like something is going on and I can’t pinpoint exactly what it is.”

Miyaji frowned. “Are you sure it’s not because of your long separation with Midorima?’ he asked.

“No, it’s not that.” Takao shook his head. “It’s different. I can’t explain it exactly.”

Miyaji contemplated as he watched the troubled face of Takao.

Takao is not born alpha but as an omega. But he is one of those omegas that were born with a blessing, or sometimes, Takao called it as a curse.

Only the alphas are supposed to be born with power. Or as everyone believed. They are the only one who could withstand and could control and manipulate their own energy to form and mold it as a power, be it for offense or defense.

And even with the alphas, very few are selected to train with their own energy as it is very dangerous and a very hard process. And most alphas who were able to master their own energy became guardians.

But there are very few cases and many years in between that someone from the omega or beta class are born with raw powers and Takao is one of them.

When Takao joined the Shotuko, he had first been hating his own special ability, saying that it is a curse, well until Midorima joined. What Miyaji could not believe though, is that, it is not just Takao, an omega, whom he met with special abilities.

There is Kuroko Tetsuya, an omega who seemed to have the ability to hide his presence and seemed to be enjoying using it with everyone whenever he did something mischievous.

There is Kise Ryouta, another omega who had the ability to copy anyone he wanted, not just the omegas and betas but even the powerful alphas.

Then there is Himuro Tatsuya, another omega who just came from another country. This one though is more different than the others. This one had the ability to fight another alpha, even the powerful ones. An omegas instinct is to always bow and submit to any alpha when they released their dominant scent, but in Himuro’s case, it seemed like his omegas' instinct is not working properly and he never saw him submit to anyone, well, except to Murasakibara and Akashi, but that was understandable.

Then there is Kasamatsu Yukio, a beta this time. Miyaji could not help but respect the beta when he first saw him. Kasamatsu had something inside him, like a pull and an unwavering strength to lead others. He had this scent that clung to him like a weapon and can bend anyone, even the alphas.

He can still remember when the last Kaijo alpha leader died and there was an uproar. The Kaijo pack is one of the strongest pack in the country, so when the former leader suddenly died, there was a struggle of power and a fight among the alphas on who is going to lead next.

Kasamatsu took the lead in settling the pack while the alphas bicker at each other. In the end, one elder made Kasamatsu a candidate for the alpha leader position and more uproar erupted. Most alphas went against the decision and some of them actually threatened the elders and Kasamatsu’s life. Not only that, Kasamatsu is very young to lead, only eighteen and many questioned it.

It nearly came into a pack war if Teiko did not interfere. What was funny though is that Akashi, the alpha leader of Teiko did not just settle the uproar but offered an alliance if only Kasamatsu is going to be the next alpha leader.

Questions were thrown that Akashi is just doing that to weaken the Kaijo pack, but since Seirin, Shutoko, Yosen, Too, Seiho and other packs either powerful or not, formed an alliance with Teiko and they all agreed and supported Akashi’s decision, the alphas had no choice but to agree to the condition.

Miyaji had to admit that the reason Shotoku agreed to that is because, they all knew Kasamatsu personally. They knew his dedication, his abilities, his strength in leading. There really is no contest about it.

“Senpai?”

He shook his head and his gaze settled on Takao. “Sorry Takao.” He said.

Takao nodded, but he still had a worried look in his face.

Miyaji sighed and pat his kohai’s shoulder. “Don’t worry Takao, we will reach Teiko in two days and you can ask Akashi about it. I bet he already knew what’s bothering you.”

Again, Takao nodded, his gaze distant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!!!!
> 
> So I need to apologize in advance for the late update and I know that this is a very short chapter. This chapter is like the very start of Kouki and the other omegas story and what happened to them and I just want to make Akashi introduce himself to Kouki formally before I start, hence the shortness of the chapter......
> 
> soooo.... good luck reading......

Nijimura folded the letter in two and put it in his pocket before leaning on his chair.

_“He finally woke up.”_

He sighed as he stood up and took his jacket hanging at the back of his chair and walking out of the door. Nijimura is having mixed emotions as he approached the training area. And his heart is beating a bit wildly. He could not help it, but his heart is pumping in excitement.

Finally. The job he was groomed to do is starting. He could not help it, but his blood is pumping because of anticipation.

Then he stopped, his face frowning as he remembered the state Akashi’s mate was. He sighed. This is not easy as he thought.

He was deeply in though as he opened the door of the training room when he heard a shout. His eyes widen before he moved and dove in the floor as a pair of flying chakrams passed just where his head was, a second ago.

“Ah!..........” Hayama was stopped from making a jumping noise when he saw the person who dove on the doorway, with a very narrowed eyes that is directed at him.

“Uhm! Nijimura….san?”

“Hayama….” He nearly growled as he slowly stood up.

“Hey, it’s not my fault. You just suddenly appear…”

“How many times do I have to tell you that it is dangerous training your weapons here?” he snarled. “You’re not the only one in residence, what if it’s one of the maids that opened the door?”

Hayama had the grace to lower his head as he scratched his hair in a very innocent fashion. “I’m sorry Nijimura-san.” He murmured. The usual splitting grin in his face and the sparkling look in his eyes gone.

Nijimura sighed as he looked at Hayama’s face. Nobody could really get angry with Hayama for long.

“What’s wrong Nijimura-san? You rarely come here aside from training us?” Mibuchi asked as he grabbed a towel from the bench.

Nijimura’s face turned serious in an instant. “Mibuchi go change, were going to the main house.” He said.

“Huh? Why?” Mibuchi asked. He, Hayama and Nebuya are the ones who usually go to the main house but Nijimura rarely go there unless it was Akashi who called for him. This one is really a big change if it is Nijimura who is asking to go there himself.

“Akashi’s mate woke up.” He said, taking one of the chakram pinned on the wall and twirled it.

The three stared.

“What?” it was Mibuchi who found his voice first.

“Akashi’s mate just woke up. We might be starting our _real_ job anytime soon.”

Mibuchi’s eyes widen in disbelief. Hayama’s mouth dropped open comically. Nebuya’s stomach rumbled.

Mibuchi looked at him with disgust. “Really Ei-chan….

” “What? I’m excited.” He answered.

Nijimura sighed, _again_. “Meet me at front in twenty minutes Mibuchi.” He said before he spun the chakram, gaining momentum and whirled it at Hayama who caught it easily and grinned.

“Thanks Nijimura-san.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You should rest for a couple of minutes, but you need to go out, even for a little while.” Akashi said as he pushed the trolley aside and faced Kouki whose eyes already started to show those puppy eyes that he can’t refuse.

It’s already been a day and a night since Kouki woke up and he refused to leave the room. Akashi had no choice but to only let Kouki walk around the room as a means of exercise and opening the sliding door of the verandah to allow some sunlight and wind inside.

But there is no way that Akashi will allow Kouki to stay in the room for long. He will do any means necessary to make Kouki out of the room.

Midorima already came twice to check on Kouki and he said that Kouki need exercise to help his body.He did not go in details about Kouki's health as Akashi never wanted to leave Kouki even for a while but he also did not want Kouki to hear whatever Midorima is going to say, so he put it in hold after he made sure that Kouki's life is not in danger anymore due to health issues.

Medicine is already stopped and food and vitamins are already prescribed to help him gain his health back.

Problem though is that Kouki refused to get out and get really stubborn every time Akashi opened the subject of going out of the room.

Kouki is already shaking his head and refusal and is his eyes are already begging him.

Akashi could feel his heart melt and he had to force himself not to just agree to his mate and let him stay on the room for as long as he wanted.

“Kouki, you really need to go out.” He said and sat on the edge of the bed and look at Kouki who was is also sitting on the bed with his back on the headboard.

“N-no.” Kouki answered and he looked at him with those sad brown eyes that seemed to be going to cry if he refused him.

Akashi had to bit his lip to keep himself from agreeing.

“You cannot stay here forever Kouki.”

Kouki gripped the sheet before he lay on the bed and covered himself with it, refusing to listen.

Akashi sighed as he tugged the sheet. “Kouki, you have to go out today.” He said, infusing some authority in his voice.

The person on the bed stilled and even with the sheet covering his body, Akashi could feel the recoil of Kouki’s body against his words and authority.

Akashi silently cursed as the alpha inside him stirred because of the defiance of his mate. He ruthlessly push it down, ordering it not to make things worse by forcing his dominance over the omega.

“Kouki?” he murmured as he tugged the sheet again. This time, the sheet was easily removed and he saw Kouki lying stiffly on the bed and his eyes closed tightly.

Akashi’s heart clenched painfully at the expression on Kouki’s face, at the look of resignation of what he thought was coming.

“Kouki?” he called and lightly run his fingers on his cheek.

Kouki tensed at first and Akashi knew that he is waiting for something, some pain he thought is coming.

“Kouki, open your eyes.” He said softly but the voice undeniably demands a response, as he continued to caress his face.

Kouki went tenser as Akashi waited, lightly tracing the edge of Kouki’s face.

It took minutes, but Akashi did not repeat his words and merely waited for Kouki to respond. Gradually, Kouki relaxed to the touch and his eyes fluttered open, warily peeking at him.

Akashi’s eyes are soft, as he gazed almost lovingly at his mate. He took Kouki’s hands and slowly dragged him to sit down and they stared face to face.

“Kouki.” He squeezed his hands lightly to get his attention. “I want you to listen carefully to what I have to say.”

Kouki stared, his eyes staring at him with wonder and questions.

“If there is one thing that I would never do, that is to hurt you Kouki. I give you my word.” He murmured.

Kouki stiffened again as pain appeared in his eyes. The look of mistrust dominating his expression.

Akashi gripped his hands tighter as he tried not to let the expression get to him. “I know that my words held no meaning to you and I have yet to prove myself, but will you at least give me a chance. I chance to prove myself and my promise. Just one chance. Will you give it to me?” he asked.

 

 

 

 

Kouki’s eyes widen in disbelief as he stared at the man in front of him. At the alpha whose gaze is smothering him with intensity. Whose eyes held promise of truth. Of honesty. And of safety.

“I would never let anyone hurt you Kouki, never again, I promise you that. And you can ask me for anything, I will give it to you. Just give me a chance. A chance to show you what I meant.” The words were irresistible and the voice is a lure. Kouki’s heart is beating wildly as his eyes seemed to be enthralled by the others eyes. Funny, Kouki knew that those words of promise might be empty but his heart seemed to believe it already. His body already is absorbing the promise of safety and is starting to relax against the warm touch of his hands. He tried keep himself from doing something stupid like believing this beautiful creature that seems to be seducing him in a completely different way than those in the pasts. But one look in his eyes, Kouki knew that he is trapped.

“Why?” he blurted, tears appeared in his eyes. He did not know what to do anymore. He did not know where to start or where to go from now on. And the only thing that he had been doing since he woke up is to stay in this room and cling to this guy whom he supposed not to know nothing about, but his heart and mind is saying the complete opposite.

“Kouki….?” Akashi’s eyes soften as he saw the defeat and confusion in Kouki’s eyes.

“Please.” He begged. “I don’t know what to do anymore? Where to go. Where to start. But please, don’t give promises, promises like that. Don’t say things like that.” The tears keep coming as he stared at the alpha in front of me. And for some reason he cannot stop his mouth from spilling everything in his heart as he stared at the eyes that seem to darken by every word that came out of his mouth.

“Kou…”

“I don’t know why? I should not believe you. I never believed those… those….a—a—alphas.” His voice came in gasps as he started to shake but the words are still coming. “I never believed them, no matter what they said and promised and did. I never believed them and I don’t know why, but I can’t seem to stop from believing you and… and…you…you…”

The dam broke and Kouki’s voice shattered making him incapable of anything coherent so he just cried, trying to pour something out..

“Kouki.” The alpha was on him in an instant. His arms encircling him in a tight embrace and the last defense that he thought he had for this alpha totally broke, ripping everything apart.

The arms that were around him tightened even more, but the alpha kept silent as he rocked him and started to rub his back.

 

 

 

 

“Kouki?” he called and the omega in his arms stirred but did not look up, burying his face deeper in his chest.

“Kouki?” he called again, slightly nudging his shoulders.

Kouki groaned and his face lifted, his eyes reluctant to see him.

“Hey.” He whispered and shifted him in his arms, so that only one arm is supporting his body while his left hand wiped the residue of tears in his eyes. When he saw that Kouki’s eyes are focused to him, he gazed back at him with all the honesty he had.

“Kouki.” He said as he traced his face. “You said you don’t know where to start or where to go….” He paused, mesmerized with the enraptured face in front of him. “so, why don’t you start here?” he offered him a smile.

“You can go slow and start here. You can do whatever you want, whatever you need. You can ask for anything and start here until you find yourself again. While doing that, you can give me time to show you what I meant, what I promised.”

The omega stared at him for like a long time and Akashi’s breathe seemed to stop all together as he waited, trying to keep his anxiety from showing.

Then Kouki moved, sitting on the bed again and continued to stare at him. And stared. And stared. And stared.

“What?” he asked. He could see the rapid rise and fall of Kouki’s chest and his anxiety is rising up, waiting.

“Uhm…” Kouki started… “

Yes?” he asked.

“Can I start by asking your name?” he said. It was Akashi’s turn to stare.

“What?”

“Your name.” he asked again.

Akashi could not help the smile that tugged his mouth as he stared back at his mate. He rose from his sitting position on the bed and kneeled on the floor, his hands taking the others hand and kissing it. “My name is Akashi, Akashi Seijuurou and it is very nice to meet you…. Furihata Kouki….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And guys. I'm here in my sister's house for a vacation and there are two kids with me ages four and six so I know that updates will get slower for the next two months. I'll still try to update all my on going fics but I know that with these two kids with me, I don't know when to update again......  
> Happy Chinese New Year.......


	9. Chapter 9

Kouki is at the garden, sitting in one of the stone chair near the fish pond where Akashi left him to get some food when a scent of unfamiliar powerful alphas reached his nose. He trembled as he felt the familiar suffocating presence and he hugged his knees, praying that the alphas will not come near the garden where he is.

“It seems like Sei-chan is not here.”

Kouki enclosed himself tighter and crawled in the flower bushes when he heard the voices.

“Midorima said he’s here with his mate. They might be at the green house. We need an audience with Akashi and we need to meet his mate, after all, he will become our employer.”

“Neh, Nijimuran-san, what do you think Sei-chan’s mate look like? Do you think we can be friends with him? I hope he is not some rich snub who does not know how to have some fun.”

The voices seemed pretty close to where he is hiding and Kouki unconsciously bit his lower lip as he attempted not to make any sound.

“Mibuchi, you did not come with me to make friends with Akashi’s mate. We came here for official business, compose yourself.” The stern voice answered the chirpy one with authority.

“But Nijimura-san…”

“And it doesn’t matter what kind of attitude his mate has, we are not here for that. I don’t want to hear you whining about it.” the warning can be heard with the other one’s voice and Kouki shivered, making himself as quite as a mouse on his hiding spot.

“Nijimura-san, Reo.” A third voice joined the two and Kouki perked up at the familiar voice, he quickly crawled out of the bushes, following where the voice is.

“Akashi….”

"Sei-chan…”

“Might one inquire what you two are doing here?” Akashi’s voice is mild, merely inquisitive as he put the food tray he had been carrying on the table on the garden, his eyes scanning the area for his mate.

“I heard your mate woke up Akashi, we need to talk.”

“Sei-cha…”Mibuchi suddenly stopped talking when he felt another presence and both he and Nijimura whipped towards the presence. They both saw a mop of brown hair crawling out of the flower bushes before the smell of an omega hit them.

“What the….” Nijimura froze, the dizzying smell assaulted his senses, clouding his mind. A very intoxicating smell. _‘Fuck.’_ he mentally cursed. This is not the first time he met an omega having a unique scent, but this is the first time that a smell made him react this way. A smell that made him want to bend his knees and follow and obey everything he wanted.

Almost the same as Akashi’s scent but at the same time different. With Akashi, it is a smell of power and strength, a scent that anyone would naturally obey and respect as someone who is standing on top of everyone. A smell of someone that is born to lead and to be followed without question. But to this omega, it is entirely different. This omega’s scent has a smell of innocence and helplessness that screamed of protection. A scent that Nijimura cannot refuse.

The omega though is staring at them with scared brown eyes and trembling hands. Nijimura took a step towards the omega, wanting to console him and he felt Mibuchi beside him shifted. The omega took a step back and his eyes drifted at someone who is behind them, his eyes begging.

They heard a growl and they both froze. The thick scent of danger enveloping them, making them incapable of moving.

Before they had the chance to comprehend what is going on, the said omega run in full force between them and passed them without a second glance. Nijimura followed the omega’s movement and saw him collided in Akashi’s chest. Instantly, the threatening scent disappeared, allowing them to move and breath.

Akashis' glowing red eyes disappeared completely and his expression is reduced to that of a purring lion as he gazed softly at the omega in his arms.

Nijimura’s eyes widen in realization as he look at the two in surprise.

“What the…”

“Eh?” Mibuchi’s expression is priceless as he stared too. “Eh—Ehhhhhhhhhhh????”

He smacked his head. “Shut it Mibuchi.”

“But Nijimura-san, that—that cute little Chihuahua, that that---.” Mibuchi looked like he just discovered a gold mine as he pointed at the omega in Akashi’s chest.

“I know, so shut it.” said snarled.

“Nijimura-san, he is so cute, he is so cute… so cute…” Mibuchi is jumping in excitement and Nijimura just rolled his eyes.

Kouki on the other hand, dug dipper on Akashi’s chest as he watched the two alphas in front of them. One with a beautiful long hair and face with gentle looking eyes. He is tall, with long arms and long legs and he looked like a kid who just received a candy with his jumping excitement.

The other alpha also had black hair and could be considered handsome if not of the severe look on his face and serious eyes.

“Kouki!”

He looked up at Akashi who was rubbing his back, when he heard him call his name.

Akashi smiled gently, the dangerous look he was sporting a while ago completely gone. “I want you to meet someone.”

Kouki tensed.

“It’s alright, they won’t hurt you, they are our allies.” Akashi murmured as he thumbed his cheek.

Akashi glanced at the two.

The two alphas seized talking at once and their posture became different as they stood at attention.

Akashi gently nudged Kouki to stand in front of the two. Kouki’s eyes darted to Akashi’s worriedly but Akashi gently removed the arms clinging in his waist and stood beside him instead, his right hand grabbing Kouki’s left arm as a support.

Kouki gave one last look at Akashi in his side as an assurance before he look at the two in front of him, not knowing what to do or what Akashi wanted him to do.

It took merely a second of staring before the smaller of the two alphas kneeled on his left knee, his head bowing. The other hastily followed.

“My name is Nijimura Shuzo, captain of the Rakuzan Protection Squad. It is finally a pleasure to meet you, chosen one.” He murmured. His hand closed into a fist touching his chest, pressing the white and light blue colored logo in his jacket.

“Mibuchi Reo, vice-captain of the Rakuzan Protection Squad.” The other one said, his fist pressing at his chest too.

The look of confusion in Kouki’s face is more prominent than ever. He stared at the two with wide eyes, at loss of what to do.

 _Alphas._ There are two alphas kneeling in front of him. And not just some random alphas but alphas that screamed of power and dominance, just like the alphas that he met inside the house.

And they are kneeling in front of him, their posture in submission and waiting for his action. Kouki is looking at them in disbelief.

Kouki gripped Akashi’s hand, his confusion growing. He looked at Akashi.

Akashi merely smiled at him and nodded, motioning at the kneeling alphas.

He took a deep breath. “F—furihata Ko—kouki.” He stuttered and looked at Akashi again.

Akashi made a half step in front of him, their hands still intertwined. “Nijimura-san, Reo, you can stand up.” He commanded and the two look up before they stood up.

“Meet me in one hour at my office Nijimura-san and we can talk. Kouki still needs to be out for a while and I don’t want to leave him alone.”

Nijimura nodded but Mibuchi stepped closer to them.

“Sei-chan, can I stay for a while? I want to talk to him more.” Mibuchi, his smile wide, eyes warm and long eyelashes flattering in excitement.

Akashi glanced at Kouki first, who is clutching his arm and looking at Mibuchi worriedly.

“Kouki?” he called.

Kouki looked him with scared eyes but Akashi smiled in assurance. “It’s your decision Kouki if you want him to stay or not. Do not feel pressure to do something you don’t want to do.” He grinned. “Well, I can say that Mibuchi is a good person and you are safe with him, just ignore his excessive exaggerated actions and you will be fine.”

“Sei-chan.” Mibuchi cried. “That’s mean.”

“But right.” Akashi said.

“Sei-chan….”

Kouki tugged Akashi’s shirt to get his attention. Something had been bugging him for a while now, something bigger than Mibuchi staying with him and he did not know why, but the sudden pain in his heart seemed to be crushing him.

“What’s wrong Kouki?” Akashi asked in alarm as he saw the pain reflected in Kouki’s eyes, his hands keep on tugging his shirt.

“Ma-Mate?” Kouki’s lip quiver and tears fell in his eyes. “Who—who is your mate?”

The three froze.

Kouki sobbed as he gripped Akashi’s shirt, clinging to him like some pathetic omega, begging for the alpha’s attention.

_‘No. he did not want that. He did not want Akashi touching anyone. He did not want him caring for anyone else. And he did not want anyone else claiming Akashi as theirs. He did not want that. No. No. No.’_

“Kouki.” Akashi grabbed Kouki’s wrist when he started hitting his chest with his fist

“No. No. No. No…”

Kouki kept repeating the words as he continuously hit his chest, tears falling, his eyes full of pain.

“Kouki, listen to me.” Akashi said, dragging the boy in his chest to keep him from moving and from possible pain and bruises if he won’t stop hitting him. “Listen to me, I don’t have a mate. I don’t have one.” He said desperately, trying to calm him.

Kouki suddenly stopped, his eyes meeting him.

“I don’t have one. I have yet to claim one.” He said.

“But… but they said you—you have a mate.” Kouki said, pointing his hand accusingly at the two, like it was their fault and who are watching them with a stomped expression on their faces, the look in his eyes still not trusting his words.

Akashi shook his head. “No, I don’t have one. They just assumed that I had claimed one, but I did not.”

Kouki stared at him with teary eyes, looking for a lie as he bit his lower lip.

“Don’t you trust me?” he asked, staring at how Kouki bit his lower lip.

Kouki’s eyes cleared at the words, his chest settling but he continued to bit his lip

Akashi’s eyes flashed as he stared at the plump lips. He gulped. “Stop doing that.” He said in frustration. His hand tightened around him unnecessarily.

Kouki look at him in confusion. “Wh-what?”

He sighed as those beautiful wet brown eyes stared at him in confusion. “Nothing.” He said in defeat and slowly released him.

Kouki nearly pouted at the loosened arms around him and suddenly grabbed his hair, tugging them in frustration, tiptoeing all the way just to reach his hair, considering that Akashi is about two to three inches taller.

“What are you doing?” he asked as he tried to remove the hands on his hair.

Mibuchi’s eyes widen and a snort erupted in his mouth from trying not to laugh, watching Kouki’s naked emotions, changing one after the other in span of just a few minutes. Just a while ago, he was stuttering in fear and clutching Akashi for protection. A minute later, he is hitting Akashi because of jealousy and anger, totally forgetting his fear. Now, he is tugging Akashi’s hair in frustration. Mibuchi could not help it, but he is totally enjoying how helpless Akashi looked on how to deal with his mate, _ah no that’s not right isn’t it,_ his _unclaimed mate._

“Stop that.” Akashi murmured as he tried to remove the hands that latched on his hair.

“No.” Kouki demanded and tugged the hair harder, trying to relieve some stress, not knowing why his emotions are a mess.

Akashi’s eyes twitched, but allowed the hands to continue tugging his hair. He opted to wiping Kouki’s face instead, tears and snot alike.

Nijimura’s mouth curled, suppressing the smirk that wanted to show as Akashi glared at them dangerously, daring them to say something.

“Uhm! We’ll come back later.” Nijimura coughed as he nudged Mibuchi who is covering his mouth.

They were about to retreat before doing something stupid, like laughing at Akashi’s expense when Kouki abandoned tugging Akashi’s hair and grabbed Akashi’s cheek instead and started pinching and squishing them.

They froze, Mibuchi’s face looking blue in his effort not to let a laugh out. Nijimura is openly grinning but still tried to make his face stern.

Akashi nearly hissed as he tried to remove the hands in his cheek, glaring at the two all the time.

“Hey, is Akashi-san there?” suddenly a voice called from behind the two alphas and they spun to turn around, totally revealing Akashi and Kouki from the owner of the voice.

The newcomer froze, his sharp eyes, going round comically at the sudden display in front of him. “Wha—pffft—ha ha ha ha ha ha—“ The newcomer grabbed his stomach as he pointed at Akashi who is trying to remove the hands in his cheeks but failing miserably as Kouki simply squished harder.

He glared at the newcomer. “Stop laughing Kazunari.” He ordered as Kouki stopped squishing and stared at the newcomer too. His eyes widen in surprise when he smelled him, _'another omega, and he looked so happy.'_

“Wha—wha—who—ha ha ha ha—“

Akashi hissed and tried to take a step closer to Takao, intent to smack his head when Kouki grabbed his cheeks again. “Nooo!” he whined, wanting to hear the laugh of the omega again, wanting to make sure that he is not just dreaming. Akashi stopped.

There was a deafening silence before everyone in the garden erupted with laughter holding on their stomachs and Takao dropped on the ground rolling in laughter.

It was hilarious and funny, seeing for the first time, how Akashi looked helpless against someone else, to an omega nonetheless that looked so ordinary and had nothing especial in him.

“I—I can’t a—anymore.” Takao said, hiccuping, tears in his eyes.

 _“I’m glad_ you are having fun at my expense.” He tried to hiss but with Kouki’s hands still latched on his face and started squishing again, his face looked like it resembled a fish and the laughter came louder and harder than ever.

_“That is enough.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Shin-chan.” Takao shouted as he jumped Midorima, who stood frozen in front of their bedroom door in the act of going out.

“What the? Kazunari?” Midorima looked shocked as he stared stupidly at the man clinging to him, his glasses askew.

“Shin-chan….” Takao’s desperation came out as he felt the familiar scent and comfort of his alpha. He raised himself and encircled his feet on Midorima’s waist as he desperately rubbed his nose on Midorima’s neck, inhaling his scent.

It’s been so long now, too long in fact, since he was in the arms of his alpha. Almost two months, the longest time, since they saw each other. To omegas who were mated but not bonded, that would have killed them, the distance too far and the omegas could never withstand the separation that long.

But in Takao’s case, including Kuroko, Kise and Himuro, their alphas willingly bonded with them so the physical separation was bearable, still as difficult and hard but at least it won’t make them lose their mind like a mated but not bonded omega would have been. “Kazunari…” Midorima murmured, kicking the door close as he enclosed his mate on his arms.

“Kazunari….” The word came out as a whisper, as he shifted and buried his face in Takao’s neck, his tongue grazing the familiar mating mark.

Takao felt a shiver run through him before he felt the familiar sting of pain, as Midorima’s teeth sank on his neck, before it give way to pleasure.

He moaned, his body heating up, his cock twitching and he rubbed himself on Midorima’s stomach.

“Shin-chan.” He moaned.

Midorima grunted, moving them to the bed, lying Takao before settling on top of him, and fusing their mouth, his tongue delving inside Takao’s mouth.

_‘Sweet.’_

Takao answered, kissing and biting as he tried to get friction to his now hard erection.

“Please.” He said hoarsely when Midorima detached his mouth to get some air. “Shin-chan…” he arched his body closer, pushing Midorima’s mouth against his other side of the neck, closer to where their bond mark is.

He felt Midorima graze his tongue on the mark, like how he did with the mating mark, before biting it, enforcing his mark further and leaving his scent, stronger than ever.

“Shi-Shi-chan……”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“How in hell did that kid not notice that you are his mate?” Nijimura asked as he and Akashi gazed at Kouki from the window of Akashi’s office, watching him sat beside the pond again, throwing occasional food in the pond and watching the fishes gather.

He refused Mibuchi’s presence but opted to remain in the garden and wait for Akashi there.

Akashi shook his head to his former senpai. “He noticed it, he just did not want to acknowledge it.” A pained smile appeared in his lips. “He had been hurt and been fighting alone for so long, so everything that he felt and thought as a good thing, he would refuse to believe it, would never allow himself to hope for something better, for someone to actually help him without asking anything in return.”

“But he looked attached to you.” Nijimura observed. “It looked like he trusted you.”

“On some degree, he does. I believed that I am the first alpha in a very long time that had help and shown him kindness. But I am also the person that he is most wary of. He believed that I’m doing this because I want something in return and I’m trying to remedy that.”

“Why don’t you just tell him that you are his mate? It might help with his situation.” Nijimura offered. “He might trust you more?”

Akashi shook his head again. “It is him, who is refusing to see me as a mate and he had his own reasons. I don’t want to rush him.”

Nijimura sighed but grinned when he remembered something. “He looked really jealous a while ago when he overheard us talking about your mate. And that look of total helplessness in your face for the first time is so funny to watch.”

“Nijimura-san.” Akashi groaned at the reminder.

Nijimura just grinned wider. Then he sobered. “So, are you activating Rakuzan?” he asked.

Akashi’s demeanor changed. “Yes. I will be holding a meeting with everyone before the Leaders Council meeting will commence. I want everyone to be aware and are doing their job when that time comes. You will stay behind to lead the rest, but I want Reo, Kotarou, Eikichi and Chihiro to take residence here at the main house, though I still want you to lead the guards whenever Kouki wants to go out, so make yourself available anytime.”

Nijimura nodded.

“Tetsuya and Ryouta are coming and they will be staying here indefinitely or until everything will settle down so I want you to dispose some from the Rakuzan Guard to help with the security around the compound. And now that those three are gathering around here, expect anything from them, especially with their mischiefs and plans, some of it will bound to affect everyone. Get everyone on guard.”

Nijimura nodded again. “Understood, I’ll brief the four and have them transfer here first thing tomorrow.”

“And Nijimura-san….”

Nijimura was stopped from retreating the room and look at Akashi.

“Do not ever forget that everything is for Kouki.”

Nijimura bowed deep.

_“Understood, Akashi-sama.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kouki is staring at the pond deeply in thought, occasionally throwing some food in the pond and watching the fishes gather around the small food that was thrown.

The sight was familiar and he sighed painfully. It was almost how he had been living for the past few years.

It came harsh and fresh, _the memories_. Memories that seemed to fade whenever Akashi-san is beside him, now though that he is not around, the memories came to toy with him again.

And this time, the memories that came is the time he spent in that dark house with the other omegas. How they were treated, how they had to share whatever little food, either spoiled or cold, that was thrown to them.

He bit his lip unconsciously, trying to block the memories, but still it came. He unconsciously rubbed his right wrist, tracing the birthmark and feeling the warmth it gave, somehow comforting him, like it always did in the past. This time though, the effect seemed to be stronger as he felt the warmth spread through him, enveloping him like some barrier to the memories.Then he remembered something again and he frowned. He remembered the other omega, a while ago. He remembered his laughter and his smiling eyes and it doesn’t look fake and forced.

Not only that, there were three alphas around but he doesn’t look scared or anything, in fact, it looked like the three alphas were the one who were indulging and allowing the omega whatever he wanted. Akashi-san even allowed the omega to laugh at him and he did not hurt the omega.

It was the very first time he saw an omega like that and somehow, Kouki felt something inside him, something akin to hope and relief.

_And it felt nice._

“Kouki?”

He spun around and saw Akashi walking towards him. He brightened up as he waited, not leaving his eyes away from the alpha until he came up and sat beside him.

“What’s wrong Kouki, you look confused?” he gently asked. 

 

 

 

 

Akashi quickened his steps as he felt the familiar sting in his chest again, telling him that his mate is in distress. But as he neared towards the garden, the pain seemed to recede giving way to warmth and confusion.

He  lightly sighed as he reached the garden and called his name.

The omega turned towards him quickly, the confusion in his eyes brightening and Akashi could not help but smile.

He went towards him and sat down.

“What’s wrong Kouki, you looked confused?” he asked gently.

 Kouki just shook his head, moving closer to his side and grabbed his arm again, hugging it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! New Chapter yey!
> 
> A huge huge thanks to my beta, Mushroom Princess, who offered her time to check and edit this chapter for me. Thank you so much, it made the chapter better, even in my eyes. he he he.
> 
> To everyone who left their support and offered their help, thank you so so much. I really appreciate it.
> 
> So here is the next chapter..... Enjoy!!!!!

_“Akashi-kun, what does a soulmate mean?” bright light blue eyes stared at the boy who was sitting on one of the chairs situated in the middle of the garden._

_The said boy put down the book he was reading and gave his attention to the kid who was standing beside him. Small arms carrying a book too big for him._

_“Where did you hear that, Tetsuya?” he asked, dragging the other chair closer to him and patted it, warm red eyes smiling softly at how the kid stared at him._

_Kuroko sat on the chair and gestured at the book. “I read it here, Akashi-kun, it said here in the story that we all have a so---soulmate…” eyes furrowed as he tried to pronounce the difficult word. He settled comfortably before he put the book on the table in front of them and opened the page where he found the word. He pointed it._

_“Hmmm.” Akashi leaned over, browsing at the book Kuroko was carrying. “Where did you get this?” he asked._

_“From the library.” The boy answered. “I saw the word Omega on the title and I want to read it.”_

_“Soulmate, huh!” Akashi unconsciously rubbed his hand on his chest, his gaze a little lost._

_“What does it mean Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked again._

_“Well, to put it simply, a soulmate is someone who makes you very very happy.”_

_Kuroko frowned as he thought things over. “Sebastian makes me very happy when I play with him, does that make him my soulmate?” he asked, referring to their cat._

_Akashi’s mouth move upward in a small smile. “No, what I’m saying is, it refers to a person who will complete you, your other half, someone who will give you everything and love you very much.”_

_“But—but I’m not missing anything, see?” Kuroko showed both his arms to Akashi. “I have all my fingers and toes, he wiggled his toes, and I have my two eyes and I can hear just clearly. I’m not missing anything.”_

_Akashi smothered a laugh. “This one will complete you differently.” He said. “He will complete your heart and soul and fill you with love and contentment.”_

_Kuroko frowned harder. “Does that mean that I have a missing heart?” There is horror in Kuroko’s voice. “Will I die? How will I find my soulmate then?”_

_Akashi tried to stifle his laugh when he saw how serious Kuroko is. He ruffled his hair. “You will understand someday.” He said._

_Kuroko thought hard. “Akashi-kun, you said that a soulmate makes you very, very happy right?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“And they will love you very, very much?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Does Akashi-kun have a soulmate?”_

_Akashi paused, his other hand going to his chest again, rubbing it gently. “Yes.” He answered softly._

_“Where is he?”_

_“Why are you asking?” he asked._

_“Because I want to see him and tell him to make you very, very happy. Akashi-kun only smiles once in a while so I want to meet him and tell him to make you smile more and tell him to never ever hurt you.”_

_Akashi stilled. Then he ruffled his hair again. “Thank you Tetsuya.” He said gently._

_“But Akashi-kun, I also have a soulmate right?” he demanded._

_“Of course you have.” He confirmed._

_“And you will tell him to do the same to me.” He demanded again._

_This time, Akashi let out a small laugh. “Of course, Tetsuya.”_

_Kuroko nodded and smiled happily, grabbing the book again and continuing to read. Every now and then he would ask Akashi something he did not understand and Akashi would explain it to him._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Akashi’s eyes followed Kouki, as observed for the third time that hour, he slowly opened the door of Akashi’s room and peer outside. When he didn’t see what he was looking for, he closed the door and with a furrowed expression, started walking in circles around the room.

“Kouki, do you want to go out?” he asked for the third time that hour, while putting his pen down and leaning on the backrest of his chair.

Kouki shook his head. “No.” he said and jumped on the bed, rolling over on it. The bed is massive, making Kouki roll over at least four times before he reached the other side. He took Akashi’s pillow and hugged it before rolling over to the other side, taking the pillow with him.

“Kouki, is there anything you need? Or want?” he asked again, watching Kouki in amusement as he rolled like a child on the bed.

Kouki rolled one more time, before he sat up, pillow in his arms. He swallowed. “The—the one who—who…”

“Who Kouki?” he asked when he saw his uncertainty.

“The—you know…” he made a gesture with his hand then grabbed his hair in frustration. No one ever asked him what he needed or wanted before. Hearing the words being directed to him seemed to confuse him. Making it harder for him to express what he wanted.

Akashi stood and went to sit beside Kouki on the bed. “Hey!” he said and gently pried the fingers in his hair to stop him from further hurting himself. “Take it slow.” He murmured, taking his hand and playing with his fingers.

Kouki opened his mouth, wanting to say something, when they heard a knock.

Kouki’s eyes jumped towards the doorway; his fingers gripped Akashi’s hand rather painfully; his breathing went a bit faster.

Akashi tugged him closer to his side. “Who is it?” he called, not wanting to move away from Kouki.

“Akashi-san, it’s me.” The person on the other side said. “I’m coming in.” he added before the door opened, revealing Takao with his wide grin.

Kouki’s eyes widened as he nearly fall of the bed when he leaned over eagerly towards Takao. Akashi tightened his hold to support him from falling off the edge.

“It’s him, Akashi-san.” Kouki said as he pointed at Takao, eyeing him questioningly.

“Me?” Takao said and pointed himself; grinning all the way as he took a step inside, not bothering to close the door.

It’s been two days since the first time he saw Takao and he never saw him again. Kouki had a lot of questions but he never got the chance. No matter how many times he went to the garden or how many times he peeked on the hallway, he never saw him.

Akashi stared pointedly at Takao but Takao just ignored him and came closer to the bed. Kouki noticed that he is limping a little but his bright eyes seemed to light him up and Kouki stared.

“Hey!” he grinned and sat on the bed too, closer to Kouki’s side.

Akashi sighed. “Do you know the meaning of asking permission first before entering?” he asked.

“Aw c’mon Akashi-san, it’s just me. Besides I’m too excited to meet him.” The grin did not disappear from his face as he focused on Kouki. “Hi! I’m Kazunari Takao Midorima, Shin-chan’s mate and husband.” He offered his hand.

Kouki didn’t know why, but he is blushing. He could smell the strong scent of the alpha doctor, who always came to check and poke him, on Takao. It was strong and potent, mixing with Takao’s sweet scent, somehow making the combination comforting and nice. He could also see the marks on Takao’s neck, barely covered with his shirt.

He eyed Akashi warily, he already knew that Akashi does not function like the regular alphas that he met these few years, but he still felt a bit worried. While he was still at _that house_ , everytime an omega had a scent of someone who was _‘bedded’_ and still had the scent of sex on him or her, any alpha within the area would turn like a demon and just grab any omega for his own pleasure; it did not matter if the omega is willing or not.

Akashi looked the same though, he seemed unaffected; just annoyed and it’s making his head swim in confusion. Akashi is challenging his every notion and beliefs of what alphas are, supposedly. And it’s scary. It felt so foreign to him; so terrifying. And if only his heart and omega would agree with him, they should be running at the different direction; away from the alpha…if only.

Takao shifted, showing more of his skin, and Kouki gulped. Something tugged in Kouki’s heart at the marks, making him forget his worry. He unconsciously tightened his hands on Akashi’s arm, feeling suddenly insecure.

Akashi shifted, rubbing his wrist where his birthmark. Something bugged in his mind as the mark tingled and he looked at Akashi, his heart racing.

_‘Is it possible?’_

_‘No!’_ Kouki scolded himself. There is no way that can be right. _‘No way. Takao’s smell is affecting his judgement, it can’t be true.’_

“It’s okay.” Akashi murmured, kissing his wrist, **_his mark._**

Kouki’s eyes are wide, his heart beating so hard. _‘No .No .No. No way. No way. There is no way Akashi is somehow related to his mate’._

“Kouki.” Akashi murmured.

_‘Stop it.’_ Kouki berated himself. _‘Stop thinking.’_

Akashi leaned again; trailing kisses on his wrist to his palm. Kouki swallowed, his eyes locked with Akashi.

“Sorry guys, I’m still around, and I don’t plan on leaving so better break it up.”

Kouki stilled, before he shrank. His whole face going red, he grabbed Akashi’s arm, and bit his palm, not looking at the omega in front of them.

Akashi winced at the pain of Kouki’s teeth but his free hand went to his hair, gently ruffling it before glaring at Kazunari who is watching them shamelessly.

It took minutes, before Kouki released the palm but did not look up to see Takao and just gripped Akashi tighter.

“Hey!” Takao called and Kouki looked up, his cheeks red. Takao raised his hand again wanting a handshake.

Kouki look at Akashi.

Akashi just shrugged his shoulders.

Kouki transferred his gaze to the offered hand before he slowly took it with his right. “Fu-furihata Kouki.”

“Hello, Kouki-chan.” Takao shook his hand vigorously. “Call me Kazunari.”

“He-hello…” he answered. _‘Kouki-chan?’_

“So, want to do something?” Takao asked without preamble feeling like they’ve known each other for life. Midorima already told him what happened to Kouki, there is no use beating around the bush and asking the same things that he knew Akashi is asking himself. The only thing he believed that he could offer to Kouki is his presence and friendship. Besides, he knew, now that Akashi is around, he would make sure that nothing else will happen to Kouki.

“Eh?” Kouki looked at him in confusion.

“Getting coped up in here and watching Akashi-san read and write is totally not cool. Want to do something else?” he asked.

Akashi raised his eyebrow and sighed in defeat, knowing that he cannot stop Takao. He raised Kouki’s hands to his lips and kissed it. “You’re going to be fine.” He murmured before he stood up and ruffled his hair one more time. He went to close the door and settled on the chair to his desk again.

Kouki watched him like a hawk and did not remove his eyes until he saw him settled on the chair and started to read some papers. He secretly breathed a sigh of relief. He thought for one moment, Akashi was going to leave him.

“So what do you wanna do?” Takao asked again, bouncing on the bed.

Kouki stared. “You—you’re an omega?” he asked nervously instead as he gripped Akashi’s pillow towards him, hugging it tight.

“Yep. Been one since I was born.”

Kouki paused. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Kouki shook his head.

“Hey, want to head to the kitchen? I bet Murasakibara baked lots of cake and they are delicious. We can eat there and tell stories.” Takao offered, not allowing the silence to stretch too much, hence making themselves uncomfortable. Besides, food is a great help when making a conversation.

Kouki thought for a while. He had a lot of questions in his mind and he wanted to ask them. Takao seemed willing to answer them. He stared at Akashi for a moment.

“Can we take Akashi-san?” he asked. He did not want to part with Akashi yet so there is no way he is leaving him behind.

“Sure. I’m sure Akashi-san needed a break too from fighting all those horrible papers in front of him. You need to save him from them or his brain might overheat.” He said in mischief.

Kouki looked at the omega in front of him in disbelief as he eyed Akashi. How can this omega talk like that to an alpha?

Akashi seemed like he did not hear anything as he continued to read the document in his hand; his eyes serious

He looked at Takao again and Takao nodded at him encouragingly.

Feeling brave, he stood up and skipped towards Akashi and grabbed his arm.

"Wha… Kouki?”

“Let’s go to the kitchen, Akashi-san. Muraskibara-san baked lots of cake and your mind will overheat if you don’t rest them for a while.” He said, trying not to appear nervous and forced himself not to take back his words; his mind screaming at him not to say something like that to an alpha. It is different, when his instinct is the one dictating him, it felt natural to cling to Akashi. But when he is using his mind, everything he felt about alphas resurfaced.

Takao snorted as he watched them.

Akashi tried to look at Kouki sternly as he tried to make his movements minimal, knowing how nervous and scared Kouki is while waiting for his reaction. “Kouki, don’t get yourself influenced by that kid behind you, he had nothing but pranks in his mind, it is bad for you.”

Takao made a face at him but did not say anything as he saw Kouki’s expression

Kouki’s eyes widened in surprise at the words and the nervousness disappeared. A smile appeared in his lips. He tugged Akashi’s arm again. “I want to eat in the kitchen Akashi-san.” He said. And for the first time since he was inside the manor, he wanted to go out willingly outside the room.

Akashi stared. The smile was small but it is there nonetheless and Akashi felt his chest swelled. It was a victory for him.

“Alright.” He said as he pushed the paper aside and stood up.

Kouki’s eyes are clear as he looked at Takao, relief and a little victory written on his face. It was small, but to Kouki, it was an achievement.

Takao gave him a thumbs up before taking the lead and grabbing the doorknob, leading them outside.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kuroko stared at the palace in front of him thinking.

“Oi Kuroko, Izuki and the others are already settled. I told Nijimura –san that we can stay with them at the guard place while we’re here and he told us to rest for the day. Want me to take you to the main house first?” Hyuga asked and lightly thumped his head when he saw Kuroko lost on his thoughts. “What are you thinking?”

“I just realized how this place held most of my younger memories. How Kise-kun and I used to roam around here and do things like we owned it. But now that Akashi-kun had his mate, I feel like I’m going to miss it.” he answered.

Hyuga smiled, watching Kuroko’s blue eyes. “I don’t think there will be too much change you know.”

“No.” Kuroko said softly. “Everything is changed.”

“Kurokocchi!!!!!”

The two spun around and saw a blondie dove towards Kuroko, smothering him with his arms. “I miss you Kurokocchi.”

“Kise-kun, let go, I can’t breathe.”

Another raven haired joined them, hitting Kise in the head. “You still have stamina after all the bouncing you did in the carriage?”

“Senpai, stop doing that?” Kise’s lips extended as he pouted.

That earned him another smack.

“Moh! Senpaiiiiii!” Kise released Kuroko as he touched his head.

“One more Kise and I’ll skin you.” Kasamatsu glared before ignoring Kise who was about to whine again and turned to Hyuga.

“Hyuga, nice to see you again.” He extended his hand.

Hyuga gripped his hand firmly. “Kasamatsu-san, it’s been so long.”

Kise grinned, grabbing Kuroko again for a hug before releasing him.

Kuroko just sighed.

“It’s so nostalgic isn’t it, Kurokocchi.” Kise said as he stared at the majestic place in front of them, his eyes filled with warmth.

Kuroko nodded. “I wonder what kind of person Akashi-kun’s mate is?” he said.

Kise grinned and turned to him. “Of course he would be perfect for Akashicchi. He would make Akashicchi smile and laugh and filled the house with love and warmth. He would become our best friend and he will turn Akashicchi’s world upside down.”

“I get it Kise-kun.” Koroko said. Kise’s words seemed too optimistic, but Kuroko wanted to believe the same. More than anyone else, it is Akashi who deserved such happy ending. More than anyone else, it is him who should have the best fairytale story ever. Kuroko wanted to believe it.

“Oi you two, stop standing there and let’s go. We’ll bring you to the palace. I need to talk to Akashi too.” Kasamatsu said as he motioned for Kobori to follow a guard who was standing beside the wagon.

Kise’s eyes sparkled in eagerness and Kuroko’s heart filled with longing and impatience, both of their minds going to their mates as they took a step closer to them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kouki didn’t know how it happened, but something that should have been a simple meal between him, Akashi-san and Kazunari, became large and noisy as the alphas living in the big house gathered around the table and joined them.

The giant purple haired guy, who baked the cake also joined them on the table as he competed with the alpha with weird eyebrows in devouring the food on the table. It was funny watching them eat. The tall, lean, dark skinned alpha tried to join the two but failed halfway; he still looked sick as he leaned on the table, trying to compose himself. The green haired doctor was glaring at the three and trying to stop Kazunari from joining the fiasco. The other beautiful omega with them, sitting between him and the giant purpled alpha, was sipping his tea; oblivious to the noise and was trying to start a conversation with him.

Akashi’s eyelids were twitching, his lips pressed firmly, the fingers on his right hand is drumming the table in rhythm as he watched the spectacle in front of him. Kouki felt like, any moment now, he would explode and destroy the table and the alphas with them because of their noise and mess.

His arms tightened in Akashi’s left arm as he watched the alphas and at the same time listened to the omega beside him named Tatsuya, Murasakibara’s mate and husband.

It still felt uncomfortable, being surrounded by these powerful alphas, but with Akashi beside him, he felt like he is in the safest place in the world. An omega beside him, who does not look afraid with the alphas, also helped settle his nerves.

“Furihata-kun, try the cookies.” Tatsutya urged as he sipped his tea. “It’s one of Atsushi’s specialty, aside from baking and making candies.”

“Furi-chin, you should also try the chocolate cake, I baked that for you.” Murasakibara said.

Kouki stared dumbly at the huge light brown chocolate in front of him. It is the only food in the table that was left untouched. Just looking at it makes his head spin and his mouth water. But with years of not being allowed such kind of luxury, Kouki somehow felt afraid to taste any of the food in front of the alphas. He felt like he would be punished, if ever he will touch any of the food in front of him.

“Go on.” Tatsuya urged.

Kouki’s right hand slowly released Akashi’s arm as his left hand tightened even more. He took one cookie in Akashi’s plate and took a bite. He nearly moaned at the taste. It was delicious. It was sweet.

He popped the rest of the cookie in his mouth and glared at the cookies on Akashi’s plate, wanting to devour it all.

At that time, Akashi’s attention shifted to Kouki when he felt his one hand released his tight grip on his arm and he watched with interest as Kouki ate the first cookie he took then glared at the rest like they are going to vanish if he took one again.

He took one cookie on the plate and Kouki’s glaring eyes transferred to him, his mouth forming a pout.

Akashi grinned at the display of emotions and extended the cookie to Kouki’s lips.

Kouki’s pout instantly vanished when he saw the offered cookie and he took a bite, nearly finishing it one bite.

Akashi grinned wider and popped the rest in his mouth, munching it.

Kouki glared at him again until Akashi took another one and offered it to him. This time, Kouki swallowed the whole cookie, nearly biting Akashi’s finger in the process. Akashi is totally enjoying the exchange now. He swiped his thumb on Kouki’s lower lip and had to exercise an effort to stop himself from grabbing Kouki and tasting those luscious lips himself until he noticed that the place is deathly quiet. His eyes narrowed as he surveyed the table, silently telling them not to say anything.

Then simultaneously everything seemed to happen all out once. Though Akashi already felt them a few minutes ago he still wasn’t prepared for the scream that resounded in the whole room.

Kagami and Aomine’s head twisted towards the doorway in synchronized motion before the scream came.

“Aominecchiii!!!!!!”

Kouki nearly jumped in surprise and fear when he heard the scream before he saw a fur of golden hair flew towards Aomine, who was already standing. Kouki stared in amazement when he saw how Aomine casually caught the screaming banshee, enveloping it in his arms.

Another figure suddenly jumped towards Kagami too and Kouki belatedly registered his presence.

Aomine and Kagami’s faces were twisted in pain and relief, of longing and love as they tightened their arms around the newcomer. The rest of them moved their eyes away from the scene in respect for them and Kouki unconsciously pressed closer to Akashi…

 

It took almost an hour, before the new comers settled and the meal continued. Kasamatsu and Hyuga decided to stay for the meal and the noise started to increase again when they heard a familiar scream.

Everyone’s eyes flew to Kise again, who was practically sitting on Aomine’s lap, and saw that his eyes were directed to Kouki, his mouth open in wonder.

“Ahhhh! Akashicchi’s mate.” He screamed the words and shut out in Aomine’s arms and jumped towards him.

Kouki’s eyes widened in surprise as he saw the beautiful screaming banshee advancing towards him, and did the only logical thing to do and jumped on Akashi’s lap. “Akashi-san, a banshee!” He nearly screamed before hiding his face on Akashi’s chest, his hands going around Akashi’s back tightly.

Everyone’s eyes are watching the unfolding events with bulging eyes, while Kise was not discouraged by the action of Kouki and enveloped him and Akashi in his arms instead.

Kouki froze at the contact and something unfamiliar rose in his chest, his omega barring his teeth.

“Akashicchi, your mate, he is cute. Let me hug him.” Kise screamed near his ears as his arms went tighter around them.

Akashi’s face is looked like he’s going to explode as he tried to pry the arms around him. He was about to tell Kise off, when the man hiding his face on his chest suddenly tilted towards Kise and snapped, his mouth open in a snarl.

Kise quickly released them and nearly stumbled if Aomine’s was not able to catch him from behind.

Kouki stared at the omega in front of him and continued to snarl, feeling like the omega is a threat to him.

“Don’t touch Akashi-san.”

Akashi’s eyes lightly widened, his heart beating a bit fast as his alpha purred, loving the way his omega staked his claim on him.

Aomine dragged Kise back, as Kise’s eyes stared at Kouki’s fierce one.

Midorima’s eyes stared at Kouki, thoughtful, watching his every reaction.

Kasamatsu sighed and stood up, hitting Kise’s head before turning to Aomine. “Take your mate inside Aomine. I don’t think Kise will stop until he had some sleep.”

Aomine nodded and dragged Kise further in the back as Kise’s excitement shoot up. “Aominecchi, Akashicchi’s mate is cute and possessive. He is adorable.” He squealed.

“Yes, yes.” Aomine said and deterred him away from the room. “C’mon you’re tired.”

Kouki did not drop his guard and his tight hold on Akashi until the two disappeared in the doorway.

“Sorry about that, Furahita-kun, Kise-kun is just excited to meet you.”

Kouki’s eyes flew in front of him again and screamed. “A ghost!!!!!!” hiding his face on Akashi’s chest for the second time.

Akashi sighed.

“That’s rude, Furihata-kun.” The voice said again.

“No!” Kouki morphed and hid his face further.

Kagami sighed too and stood up, grabbing Kuroko by the waist. “Bed!” he said before lifting Kuroko and carrying him out of the room, living the room in a tense state.

“The banshee and the ghost are gone Kouki.” Akashi said.

Kazunari snorted, before his barely contained laughter erupted, breaking the tension and almost everyone laughed.

On the other hand, Midorima is staring at Kouki with narrowed eyes, deeply in thought.

Kasamatsu cranked his neck as he look at Akashi. “We probably need to rest too Akashi, my news can wait until tomorrow.” Akashi nodded. “You can have the room you usually use, Kasamatsu-san.” Before he looked at Hyuga. “We have some vacant room, Hyuga-san.” He offered.

Hyuga shook his head. “I’ll be staying with the guard house tonight. We have to travel back, early tomorrow.”

Akashi nodded and tried to stand up but Kouki shook his head at him.

Kasamatsu nodded in understanding. “We’ll see our way out Akashi.”

Midorima also stood up. “Akashi, I think we need to talk.” He stared pointedly at Kouki who still has yet to move in his lap.

Akashi nodded…

 

 

 

“You said you wanted to talk?” Akashi said as he entered Midorima’s office.

Midorima sighed.

“I think Furihata-san is nearing his heat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say but sorry for the long wait....
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is un'betaed...........

 

_"I’m not that weak Akashi-kun.” The voice maybe monotonous but the eyes spoke of fire and defiance._

_Red and golden eyes burned with intensity as he stared the small boy down. “I will not change my mind Tetsuya. You will not be allowed to go out unless you have an escort. If you want to go out, ask Daiki or Atsushi to escort you.” He said in a placating tone that somehow grated his nerves._

_Akashi turned around, intent to go to his office when the bluenett spoke again._

_“I’m not some cage bird, Akashi-kun. I don’t like it. Why do I have to be escorted every time I went out? I’m not even allowed to go to the restroom without someone on my back. I don’t want them. I want them gone. Why can’t you understand that? Who would even want to hurt me? I’m not some important person that needs to be guarded every time. I’m only an omega.” Kuroko’s voice is begging as he stared at the alpha’s taut back who stopped and faced him again._

_"That is exactly why I forbid you from going out on your own Tetsuya. You are an omega. Do you have any idea how vulnerable you are? Are you even aware of how omegas are treated, with the exception of you and Ryouta? You can ask me anything, but do not try to question me when it comes to your safety.” The voice did not change, infuriating him more._

_"You already taught me how to defend myself. I know how to fight, you were the one who personally trained and taught me how. You yourself said that I can probably go unnoticed if I want to…”_

_"No!!!!” The eyes turned feral. “Do not defy me on this Tetsuya or you will not be allowed to leave this ground or until you will find your mate.” Those eyes were serious and Kuroko’s eyes widened in anger and fear._

_“You’re not serious.” he said. **‘A prisoner.’** he thought desperately. He did not want to be stuck here like a prisoner, he would not survive it. He never did worry about the mate thing. Akashi-kun would never allow him a mate that is not his chosen soulmate and someone that would not love him and treat him right and put him above everything else, just like Kise-kun._

_Wait…_

_What if Akashi-kun got tired of him and would find him a mate earlier than he wanted? He looked at him and horror **.** ‘He would not dare, would he?’ He still had something to do, places to go. And having a mate would limit, if not cut off the very small freedom he had. Though Akashi already told him and Kise-kun that he will never force them to mate if they are not ready yet, Kuroko now had misgivings as he stared at Akashi’s tense face._

_He still did not have his first heat so he is not yet worried about the mate thing. Akashi is worried though and he did not know why. So what if he is delayed in having his heat than the others? Nothing wrong with it._

_Apparently though, it is worrisome to Akashi. For the past year his guards had been doubled and tightened, like Kise-kun when he had his first heat two years ago._

_And every time Kise-kun had his heat, Akashi becomes impossibly cranky, going as far as removing all the alphas, mated or not, in the compound and putting the manor in shut down until Kise-kun’s heat is over._

_Kuroko could not help but get angry and pester Akashi-kun every time this happens because he always lock Kise-kun in the left wing of the manor for more than a week and guard it like some evil dragon in the stories he used to tell them when they were younger. Sure, Akashi always made sure that the place is always comfortable and filled with everything Kise-kun needed, but still, to not have the freedom for more than a week is too much for Kuroko. He knew he would not survive it._

_What irritated Kuroko more is that Kise-kun is okay with it and he even said that Akashi-kun is actually helping him. How does being held in a room for one week help someone? In Kuroko’s mind, Kise-kun did not just want to go against Akashi-kun, and he would never be like that._

_“You-you’re not going to force me to mate with someone, right?” he asked nervously._

_Akashi stared at him hard. “That depends on you Tetsuya.” He finally said, as his eyes soften just a little. “The world outside is not yet safe for you and Ryouta. I’m trying to protect you from it, so be patient.”_

_“But everyone here and at school said that it is better now. They are saying that you are making it better and safer and omegas are now having rights and stuff. I want those too, Akashi-kun. Please.”_

_Something flashed in Akashi’s eyes. “No!” he said again. “The rights that you speak off are nothing but delusions for most people at this time. I am trying, but everything is not yet settled, and that makes our world more dangerous than ever. Try to understand that, Tetsuya.”_

_Kuroko’s face crumpled. The usual poker face is filled with pain and sadness as he tried not to cry in anger. The only thing registering in his mind is that Akashi is refusing to give him his freedom and if he will try to defy him, he would find him a mate, earlier than he intended._

_“Akashi….”_

_Kuroko and Akashi looked at the doorway where Nijimura is standing, keeping his distance as a respect for them._

_Akashi turned to him. “Daiki is at the sparring room if you want to go out, you like playing with him right? Why don’t you ask him to go with you? Ask Ryouta to accompany you as well, so you won’t be bored going out alone.”_

_“I’m not a kid anymore.” Kuroko wanted to scream the words as he stared at Akashi who pretended not to hear him and turned his back again and went over to where Nijimura is._

_He stared at Akashi, who is now speaking to Nijimura with that cold voice of his, thinking on the why Akashi had changed so much._

_He did not know what happened these eight months, but Akashi become more protective than ever, more dangerous and colder in attitude. The little smile that he had when they were younger totally vanished some eight months ago. He became more reclusive and alone. The light in his eyes diminished and replaced by something else, something different. And he almost spend all his time in solitude, his eyes showing a conflict that he alone is fighting, he alone is struggling._

_At first he thought it was the war that changed him, but he was wrong. Sure the war changed him but it did not made him the way he is now. And Kuroko knew that Akashi began to change before the war started, so war was not the reason. War is the answer as to why he became like that._

_He knew that Akashi went against the council at that time, because he was desperate to give the omegas a chance to have their own freedom. To give omegas the same right as the alphas and betas have. The real reason though, behind Akashi’s desperate actions is unknown to Kuroko even until now._

_Even at a young age, Akashi was trying hard to change the world to be a better place, to the omegas at least. But he also knew that to change this twisted and cruel world actually takes time, so when Akashi suddenly throw everything that he took years to build and plan and made a gamble for one decision to challenge everything the council had stood for, for centuries, it resulted to war._

_Akashi’s pack is strong, strong and powerful. Even the council are wary, if not afraid of him. So when Akashi made that gamble, the council tried to change Akashi’s mind and have him on their side but Akashi stood his ground. So when that did not work out, they tried to terminate Akashi’s pack and kill everyone else. Akashi rose against them. He and Kise-kun also got involved in the war but when he collapsed exhaustion three months after the war began, Akashi hastily send them to Europe until the war ended. Both he and Kise did not want to leave and wanted to help them but Akashi sedated them and when they woke up, they were already at the ship, miles away from the war._

_It took weeks of cursing and calling Akashi every name available in his mind before his anger depleted._

_And more weeks of them suffering and worrying of what is happening until they received a letter from Midorima, explaining the situation. Midorima told them that in the middle of the war, other packs joined Akashi’s cause and helped him rallied against the council._

_Aomine was suspicious at first and said that the packs who joined them only choose the winning side and to save their own necks. Akashi waived it off and said that they had to start somewhere but he made his intentions clear and if the others will not follow, then they can scram._

_“Kurokocchi…”_

_Kuroko spun, his mind making a full stop of reminiscing, as he saw Kise near one of the pillars. Kise walked closer to him and hugged him in a comforting gesture that made him remember where he was. What he was doing. His anger to Akashi returned full force._

_“Why is Akashi-kun like that?” he asked, trying not to cry. “Why is he trying to lock us in this place? I hate it. I hate it so much.”_

_“Don’t say that Kurokocchi.” Kise said as he hugged him tighter. “He is doing that for our sake and…”_

_“Nooo.” He said and move away from Kise’s embrace, tired of always hearing that Akashi is doing it for them. “I’m leaving.” He whispered._

_Kise look at him in alarm. “Kurokocchi, what are you saying?”_

_“I’m getting out of here. I will make sure to get away from all of this and I’ll show Akashi-kun that I can survive out there. I’ll show him that I don’t need his protection to survive.”_

_“Kurokocchi… don’t do it. Don’t say that.” Kise’s voice is filled with fear. “I’ll tell Akashicchi what you’re planning.”_

_“No.” he grabbed Kise’s arm and dragged him towards the entertainment room to get some privacy. “I’ve been planning this for a while now, and I really need your help to make it happen.”_

_“Kurokocchi!!!”_

_“You can come with me.” He said and Kise’s eyes widened._

_“Wha-what?”_

_“You’re just hurting here right? Aomine-kun is always hurting you by parading all those ugly betas and alphas that keep on clinging to him. We can go away together, and we’ll show them that we can survive without them. We can do this.” He looked at him convincingly. “We can do this.”_

_Kise’s face shadowed at the mention of Aomine’s name. “But—but what if they will find us?” he asked, his voice scared._

_"They won’t.” he said confident. “Just leave it to me.”_

_Akashi’s eyes flickered as he saw the two entered the entertainment room and saw them huddled together. He secretly sighed._

_“Nijimura-san?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Have someone trail those two. Make sure that they would go unnoticed and I want everything reported, whatever they are doing.”_

_Nijimura look at him closely, noticing the glint of his eyes. “Understood.” He bowed._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kuroko’s eyes snapped open, the dream still lingering on his mind and he shook it in confusion, before he realized that a strong arm is wrapped around his waist, caging him tightly on his chest. The panic that is starting to rise inside him, because of the dream, settled as he whiffed the comforting smell of his alpha. He tried to turn, but the arms tightened and Kuroko gave up, just basking on his alpha’s comfort.

His hand automatically reached for his neck, touching the mark and finding the skin tender and sore. He traced it in assurance, telling himself that it is there and he is already with his mate.

“Tetsuya?” Kagami asked sleepily as his mind awaken, feeling his mate’s anxiety. His head rose from the pillow and he turned Kuroko on his back and he looked down on him. “What’s wrong?”

Kuroko shook his head, gazing on Kagami’s face, staring at the worry itched on his face. “Nothing.” He said, his hand raising and touching the strong jaw with his fingers.

“Tetsuya?”

“It’s just a dream.” He answered, still tracing Kagami’s face.

“A dream?”

“The time, when I was questioning everything that Akashi-kun is doing and wanting nothing from him but freedom.” He said again, the fingers stopped the ministrations and it dropped on the bed, a slight regret lingering on his mind.

Kagami sighed, before he leaned and nuzzle Kuroko’s neck, careful not to mash Kuroko with his weight.

“He understood it Tetsuya.” He murmured, putting small kisses on his neck, making the smaller man shiver.

Kuroko did not comment and just encircle his arm around Kagami’s neck, pressing his body closer and accepting Kagami’s kisses and touches, willing the memories to disappear.

 

 

 

 

_He can’t breathe._

He tried to move, tried to claw his hands on his neck, trying to remove the many hands that are trying to suffocate him.

He opened his mouth, wanting to scream, but no words came out, instead the hands that are suffocating him seemed to double.

_“No!”_

No words came out. The words trying to get out just resounded on his head and he was left with his own thoughts, with his own fears.

_“Red.”_

A single thought came unbidden on his mind.

_A lifeline._

_Safety._

He tried to move again. His hand successfully moving, expecting someone beside him.

He came up empty.

_“No!”_

His mind screamed, his fear shooting up and he tried to reach again. If only he could reach him. _His safety._ Then everything would be alright.

The bed beside him is still empty, still cold.

He gurgled as defeat pour inside him, only his mind could hear him scream.

_“Noooooooo.”_

 

 

 

 

_“I think Furihata-san is nearing his heat.”_

Akashi stared stonily at Midorima. “Anything else?” he asked. That is not what he expected when he went to see Shintarou that moring.

“Akashi, we need to address this issue. You cannot just ignore it and brush it off. After what happened to him, I don’t think he would be willing…”

Akashi’s eyes narrowed warningly. “Shut up Shintarou.”

Midorima’s voice died down as he look at Akashi.

Akashi’s eyes are glowing. “You are right, _we_ need to discuss this. That is to mean, me and Kouki, not you and me.”

Midorima frowned. “But Akashi…”

“I said no.” he said sharply.

 The doctor sighed. “Alright, but I still need to talk to you what I found out about Furihata’s heat.”

“What about it?” Akashi stopped glowering and stared at him attentively.

Midorima stared at him in disbelief but did not comment and just shook his head. He had something more important to discuss.

“His…” he hesitated. He did not know how to approach the subject.

“Go straight to the point Shintarou.”

“It… it seems that his body is unused to heat.” He said.

Akashi frowned.

“His body is having symptoms of having earlier heats.” He said hurriedly as Akashi’s eyes are narrowing again. “When I first treated him, I was surprised how his body seemed to have yet to fully develop and I thought that he did not have his heat yet and….

“Shintarou, I don’t think we are on the same page here. Did you not notice his scent? He already had his heat.”

“That’s what surprised and worried me.” Midorima nodded. “His scent is strong, especially after he woke up, but his body is undeveloped…. I…” He hesitated again.

“What is it?” Akashi asked when he saw his friend hesitated.

“I…I think his body stopped having his heat.”

Akashi for a moment, stared at him blankly.

“I believed that he actually had his earlier heats, but at one point, it stopped. I don’t know how long he started and when it stopped, but it definitely happened somewhere during the first year of his heat. I… I don’t know if he will want to talk to me about it, so you have to ask him.”

Akashi was frozen on his seat as he stared sharply at the doctor, his mind going overdrive, remembering everything he learned about omegas heats.

He knew that an omega’s first heat is some kind of a warning that the omega’s body is mature enough to mate and carry a child. But that did not mean that at first heat, they are already ready to mate. The first few heats will help the omega’s body to adjust and make changes. That’s why, the omega’s earlier heats are usually monitored by their own parents or guardians, until they deem it okay that the body is well adjusted for a mate.

He also knew that going into heat will also trigger your body to start giving off scent.

He knew all that. He studied it. Given that he had two omegas he considered as his younger brothers, Kuroko and Kise, when they were still young. He experienced it with Kise. The endless worry. The helplessness when Kise had his first heat. He did not show it at that time, but he was frantic, worried and _a bit afraid,_ every time he locked Kise alone on the castle. Sure, he provided him with everything he needed, but it still did not sit well with him that Kise had to go through with it alone.

He can still remember Kise’s cry of pain on the earlier heats as he went through with it. He wasn’t able to do anything but listen and guard the door, wanting nothing but to help but knew that he cannot.

 

“I don’t know the reason why his body suddenly stopped going into heats, but there is a big possibility that it was due to his traumatic experience. If it will be possible to speak to him, it would be easier for me to figure out and help him.”

Akashi tried to focus on Midorima who was speaking to him. Tried to suppress the worry that’s gnawing inside him.

“I’ll talk to him.” He said.

Midorima nodded. “Also about PTSD.” He added and Akashi raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well, I don’t think I have to actually discuss it with you given that you yourself actually….” He cut his sentence midway. “Anyway, I’ve been observing him and the symptoms are definitely there. How to address the problem is what I’m worried about. What they did to him, is something that should never happened to anybody…”

“I’ll take care of it.” Akashi cut off.

Midorima stopped for a while. “I don’t think you alone can help him. He needs professional help…”

“I know.” Akashi cut off again, leaning at the back of his chair. “I know that. But I want him to settle first. I want him to feel safe here, to make him feel that he is not alone.”

Midorima went silent. Then he nodded. “I unders… Akashi?” Midorima’s eyes widen in alarm as he saw Akashi nearly tumbled of the chair. He flew from his own chair, going towards the other alpha and froze…

 

Akashi was about to speak when something slammed inside him and he nearly tumbled off his chair. Pain, as he never felt before, slammed repeatedly inside his heart and head and he looked confused for a moment, looking for the source of his pain.

Another pain slammed inside him. This time, harder and more painful, going straight to his heart. He groaned, clutching his chest. He dimly realized Midorima beside him, calling his name.

He tried to breath, tried to ignore the pain and focused himself as he felt his alpha growling and his other self, shouting and urging at him.

_Mate._

His eyes widen, before he flew out the door, ignoring the pain and racing towards the second floor of the manor, towards his room.

“Akashi!!!”

He could hear Midorima shouting and running after him, but he ignored him. His feet felt like it is not touching the floor as he run upstairs, the scent of distress and fear erupted and covered the whole manor, crushing everyone with its weight.

He bypassed Kagami and Tetsuya who was about to go out of their own room and reached his own, crashing the door open.

“Kouki!!!!”

Kouki was lying twisted on the bed. His eyes were closed but his face white and is twisted in pain and fear. His mouth is open in a silent scream. Both his hands were on his neck, scratching it raw, trying to remove something on his neck.

He jumped towards the bed, straddling Kouki and grabbing his hand away from his bloody neck. “Kouki, wake up!” he shouted as the body below desperately tried to free himself. His mouth still open for a scream but still, no words came out. The scent of distress coming off of Kouki seemed to double and Akashi could feel the desperation swell inside him.

He released the hands and grabbed Kouki shoulders, shaking him almost violently. “Kouki.” He called again, his voice nearly breaking as the omega’s breath came in gasps and long in between. “Wake up!!!!”

The only response he got was the body suddenly going limp. The face went whiter and his breathing going more erratic. 

Akashi leaned over desperately, his palm raised to slap Kouki’s face but stopped midway. His own voice and promise scream at him. _Mate. Don’t hurt him._

Akashi’s hand automatically lowered and grabbed his shoulders again. He closed his eyes tightly before opening them again. His red eyes glowed, his teeth lengthened and went towards Kouki’s neck, biting and breaking the skin.

Kouki’s eyes shut open, his body jerked and tried to move away, but the arms holding him felt like steel…

 

" _Noooooo!”_

Kouki screamed and screamed and screamed. He can’t breathe.

_Someone….._

“Ughhh!” He tried again, but the hands that seemed to be crushing his windpipe only tightened. The hands assaulting his body doubled. And he could hear them, laughing at him, enjoying his pain.

He is losing. His mind giving up and he tried to welcome it, praying that by giving in, it would feel better, that the pain would be gone.

He tried to open his arms, feeling the cold rushing inside him.

Then suddenly, he felt a sting on his neck, and he was jerked back. Warmth flooding inside him. A familiar scent of a strong and protective alpha enveloping him and his eyes shut open.

Strong arms are wrapped around him and he tried to move away, trying to catch his breath. It was hard, and it came in gasps.

“Kouki.”

The familiar voice resounded and he desperately looked up. He knew that voice, the scent, the owner of the familiar warmth flooding inside him.

“I…br…breath.” He wanted to tell him, but he can’t get his words right and the pain in his chest is intensifying.

A hand guided towards his back, and he focused on those glowing eyes. Strange. That seemed to helped him calm down a little

“Breathe with me.” The voice said. He barely noted that the voice seemed breathless too.

“Deep breath through your nose.” He said. “Slowly. Then out to your mouth.”

He blindly followed.

“Again baby, breath slowly.” The soothing words were coupled with gentle touch and Kouki followed again.

“That’s great baby, you’re doing good. You’re going to be fine. Gave me another one.”

Kouki just followed and breathe through his nose again, before slowly releasing it through his mouth.

A couple more minutes and his heartbeat started to slow down, his breathing returning to his original pattern.

“A—Akashi-san?” he finally called.

The man in front of him stilled. Then he saw the calmed look on his face crumbled, before he was dragged on his arms, and was crashed on his embrace.

“Kouki.” The voice came out painfully and the arms tightened.

Kouki wanted to speak. Wanted to assure him that he was fine, but no words came out. Instead, his arms went around the alpha’s back, trying to embrace him too. Wanting to assure him too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Did you find anything?” The alpha, sitting on the high chair in the middle of the room asked the two alphas, who just recently entered the room and was sitting on the chair on the long table spread out in front of the high chair.

The two simultaneously grinned and one of them unconsciously licked his lips, his eyes going hungry.

“Four.” One answered. “And one of them is unsoiled.” He grinned wider. His rather thick lips and wide mouth, opening in a very ugly fashion.

The lip, of the person sitting on the left side of the leader, curled in disgust as he watched how the two continuously licked their lips.

The leader ignored the display though and slightly straightened. “Oh?” 

“Yes. Not only that, he is beautiful and fight like a cat.” The other answered. Lust flashing on his eyes, as he remembered how the omega fought, when they first found him.

“You did not touch him?” the leader asked sharply.

One of them shook his head. “A couple bruises is all.” He answered.

“Good.” The leader said, before he turned to the person standing beside the doorway. “Bring it here.” He ordered.

“His number is 4.” One of the two said and the man bowed before going out.

There was a short conversation as the two new comer started to eat, waiting for the goods to delivered to their leader.

 

The leader stared at the omega in front of him, watching the omega tried to glared back, fighting his very instinct to submit at the alpha’s scent trying to make him submit.

The leader frowned at the defiance and his scent came harsher and heavier. The omega finally whimpered, his knees buckling and he kneeled. A cry of fear and despair erupting on his lips.

The two alphas, who were still eating, smirked.

The alpha on sitting on the leader’s left side merely watched, as he slouched on his chair.

The leader stood up, going towards the omega in chains and jerked his chin up. The omega whimpered again.

After a few seconds the leader released the omega and went back to his seat, his attention going to the silent man beside him. “What do you think?” he asked.

Silver hair, with matching silver gray eyes stared back at him. The alpha raised his eyebrow. “He’s good.” He answered.

It was true. The omega had an unusual beauty. Dark eyes, slightly upturned nose and small red lips, are his biggest asset. The omega was half-naked and he could actually see that his body is very well developed.

“Do you want him?” the leader asked and all eyes settled on the leader. The alpha, being, asked look up in surprise before he was able to regain his usual expression. A smirk appearing on his face.

“Are you giving him to me?” he asked.

The leader matched his smirk. “After everything you did for me. I think you need a reward. And he is unsoiled.”

The alpha’s eyes returned to the omega being displayed in front of them. He saw the realization dawning on his face, before desperation appeared on his eyes. He tried to move but one guard was on him in an instant and pushed him on the floor, his boot pushing on his back.

The alpha stared, the smirk going wider on his lips. “I don’t share.” He said, not looking at the leader but at the omega on the floor.

“Understood.” The leader said and glared at the men gathered around them. Not letting them object to the alpha’s announcement.

The alpha stood, going close to the omega and he tilted his head to the guard. The guard immediately removed his foot and took a few steps back. He bend over, watching the omega or a while.

The omega is whimpering, looking at him with fear in his eyes as he tried to plead silently.

The alpha ignored it and straightened, grabbing the chains on the omegas wrist and hauled him up.

“I don’t want to be disturbed.” He said, his eyes directed to the alpha leader.

The leader merely raised his glass and watched the alpha started to drag the omega away.

“Enjoy your gift.” The leader murmured as he watched them disappear on the door.

“Haizaki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh!  
> And I have a tumblr but I don't fuckin' know how to use it. But still, if you want to visit mine, feel free to do so. I still have nothing on it but anyone who wants to message me through it, your welcome. Anyone who wants to help me in learning how to use it, your welcome to message me......
> 
> it's rainehunter101.tumblr.com
> 
> See yah!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!!!  
> So as an apology for the very long wait, this chapter is longer than my usual chapters.......
> 
> And WARNINGS:  
> There is a VIOLENCE in this chapter and ATTEMPT at RAPE (oo closer to that).  
> A lot of OC's   
> and others......
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'ed by the ever beautiful and very patient Mushroom Princess. Thanks....Thanks....Thanks.....Thanks again..........

 

Kuroko was already sweating as he reached Akashi’s bedroom.

No. He wasn’t sweating because he ran to Akashi’s room. He was sweating because of the pressure that seemed to be crushing around them. The scent of distress and fear is covering the whole place, and if not for Kagami beside him, who was shielding him from the distressing scent, he would have toppled over.

Kuroko felt nauseated, wondering what would have caused this kind of excruciating feeling. And given by what he saw, when Akashi ran past them, he already knew that it was Furahita, who was giving off the distressing scent.

Kagami had held him back when the scent first erupted. Not wanting him near the source of the distress and Kuroko was not able to fight him off. So he endured waiting for at least fifteen minutes before the scent was able to toned down. It was still there, but bearable and Kuroko did not want to wait anymore, worrying about Akashi and Furihata.

Kagami did not say anything, but the expression on his face is troubled. He just silently followed him.

The door on Akashi’s bedroom is open and Kuroko entered without preamble, only to stop dead on the door.

Akashi is kneeling beside the bed, staring up at Furihata who was sitting on the bed and his neck is being bandage by Midorima, who went ahead of them a while ago.

The expression on Akashi’s face is too painful for Kuroko to watch. The worry is there, no surprise about that, but the fear in his eyes is foreign to him. It’s just not Akashi. To display such kind of emotion. Come to think of it, he never remembered seeing Akashi fearing anyone or anything.

But what made Kuroko pause was Akashi’s position beside the bed.

_**He was kneeling. Looking up at someone.** _

The Akashi he knew, does not kneel to anybody. He does not look up to anyone, not even to those who were taller than him.

To see him kneeling to someone, who looked so normal, so ordinary is too foreign for him to comprehend. And to top it all that, he was kneeling in front of an omega.

It made Kuroko’s heart ache.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Who the hell is ‘ _The Emperor’?_ ” one asked as he read the small letter on his hand, touching the burned edges around it.

The other one is sweeping the whole area with his eyes. “Not only that, who the fuck is _‘Silver’_ , the one who made the letter?”

Another alpha came into view, putting on a hat. “I sent a warning to boss, that someone in our midst is a traitor. We need to get back.”

“What about our quota?” the one holding the paper said and stood up, pocketing the paper.

“Forget about that. This is more important. We need to deliver that letter personally. I don’t want to make chances with the birds.” He gave the place one sweep look. “Let’s go.”

The two followed.

 

 

In the darkness, a shadow appeared, snorting. _“He had brains.”_ He silently said but went serious as he sighed, remembering the issue at hand.

Just his luck to be late, _a little bit of late_ , he thought. Now he had to do a damage control and find Silver to warn him that he was compromised.

He took a piece of paper and wrote quickly before he whistled softly. A gray owl appeared and settled on the window sill and he rolled the paper, putting it on the little pocket on its leg. “Find him before they do.” He murmured.

The owl hooted, before he flapped his wings and took the sky disappearing into the night. He took another piece of paper and wrote quickly, putting a seal on it and whistled again.

This time another small bird appeared, its color vibrant red, his feathers long and beautiful, a little crown on its head and it stared at his eyes seriously. It was a phoenix.

He patted its head carefully. “You stare like our boss.” He said lightly as he put the letter on its leg.

The phoenix cocked its head and nipped at him affectionately before it spread its wings, its feathers glowing.

“Be careful out there.” He said.

The phoenix cocked its head again; as if it can understand what he is saying before it also took the sky and disappeared to the night.

The alpha is left alone there for a while, and he took a small lighter on his pocket and played it with his fingers.

He look at the place once more before he step out, lighting the lighter and flicking it behind him. The small cabin instantly went in flames, and he turned back, watching it burn.

After a while, Mayuzumi Chihiro also vanished into the night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Akashi.”

Both Akashi and Kouki looked up from the voice and saw Nijimura holding a file on one hand.

“Kouki-sama.” Nijimura bowed slightly, flinching a little at the white bandage on Furihata’s neck.

Kouki stared for a second before he nodded and disinterestedly looked away and lean on the counter again, watching Murasakibara, put the shaped muffins on the oven to cook.

Akashi on the other hand, motioned for Nijimura.

“Nijimura-san!” he acknowledged.

Nijimura passed the folder and Akashi took it, browsing the content. He raised his eyebrows.

“Saboru Oyamada. So that’s why I can smell a very offending scent from here. Isn’t he the one who requested to join the council’s meeting, the one who said _‘he shared the same passion as to what the council advocates, so he wanted to be heard out’_." He quoted a portion of the letter he received two weeks ago.

“The very one.” Nijimura’s lip curled sardonically.

“Isn’t he a little early to be here?” he asked.

Nijimura nodded and lean on the counter. “I asked him, his answer was, he wanted to visit around the place before the council meeting.”

“Oh?” Akashi looked mildly interested.

“Yes, also with him is this very beautiful woman, claiming to be his niece.” Nijimura said, straight faced.

“Of course he does.” Akashi sighed and closed the folder and passed it to Nijimura again. “Where is he?”

“At the parlor and I think you should also know, that there are at least fifteen men, all alpha with him, an assistant and one omega.”

Akashi’s eyes sharpen. “Please tell me that he only has that many, just to show off?”

Nijimura shook his head. “You have to see for yourself.”

Akashi narrowed his eyes. “And the omega?”

Kouki spun towards them after hearing the word omega and scooted closer to Akashi, like the two centimeter separating them is too wide and he promptly listened.

Nijimura was slightly surprised at the sudden attention, while Akashi took Kouki’s hand and kissed it gently.

“Just like the others.” He answered gently. Mindful of the fact that Kouki is listening too attentively to him.

Akashi nodded, before he turned to Kouki. “Hey, we have a visitor that I needed to greet, so I have to step out for a while. Do you want to wait here for me with Atsushi and wait for the muffins or would you like to go back to the room and wait for me there?”

Kouki stared at him for I while. “I—I want to stay here.” He said, his hand went to clutch Akashi’s sleeve.

“Are you sure? You can wait in the room for the muffin.” He asked again.

Kouki shook his head. “I’ll wait fo—for the muffins here.”

“Alright.” Akashi nodded and stood up from the stool before he leaned over and kissed Kouki’s forehead. “Ask Atsushi if ever you need anything.”

“A—Akashi-san…” Kouki clutched his sleeve tighter.

Akashi turned to him again.

“You—you—you will come back ri—right away.” The words came out as a plea.

“Yes.” Akashi said.

“If—if you don’t come back fast, I’ll go see you.” The words came stronger this time.

“Of course Kouki. I will be at my office if you want to come.”

Kouki nodded before he slowly and reluctantly released his sleeve.

Akashi smiled at him again and squeezed his hand before he cut their contact. He was about to take a step away, when Kouki grabbed him again.

“You- you promise to come back right away.” This time, he demanded, as he clutched him.

Akashi turned to him completely and encircled him in his arms, mindful of his bandaged neck. “I promise Kouki. I’ll be here after I’m done with our guests.” He murmured.

“And I can go see you if you’re not fast enough.” Kouki demanded again.

“Yes.” He answered before kissing his hair.

After a while, Kouki nodded before he got out from his embrace. “Okay.” He whispered too.

Akashi squeezed his hand again before releasing him.

“Kou-chin, the first batch will be done in five minutes.” Murasakibara called from across the counter and Kouki look at him.

The giant smiled at him and put a glass of juice in the counter. “We can wait here together for Aka-chin to come back.” He offered.

“O—okay.” Kouki nodded and settled back on the stool, watching as Akashi and Nijimura started to walk away.

“Also, Mayuzumi sent a message.” He heard Nijimura said.

“What is it?”

“His partner has been compromised, and he said he is getting him out.”

"Did he need anything?”

Kouki listened until there voice faded, before he turned to Murasakibara and took the juice and drank. He tasted apple.

Murasakibara took a candy bar on the counter and open it. “Do you want one, Kou-chin?” he asked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Oyamada-san.” He called pleasantly at the alpha, as he and Nijimura entered the parlor room.

Oyamada was slouching on the sofa, with the omega on his lap. The omega had a blank look on his face, as he just sat unresponsive on the alpha’s lap. His eyes glassy and lost.

Akashi’s eyes narrowed at the sight and his eyes glowed dangerously and continued to do so as he surveyed the room.

The room is full of unfamiliar scents of alphas, who all looked like they are competing on who can make their own scents stronger. It is no wonder that the omega’s scent is full of despair and fear. Even the assistant beta was just sitting in front of his boss, his shoulders stiff and looking at nothing but his boss.

The _beautiful woman_ , as Nijimura described, is sitting beside his uncle with a look of a smug grin on her face as she watched the omega with a haughty look.

Oyamada looked up and grinned, squeezing and slapping the omega’s ass before he carelessly stood up, making the omega fall on the floor and took a step towards Akashi and Nijimura. “Ah! Akashi-kun, how lovely to see you. And I have to say…” he grinned again and took the two glass of wine on the table and went closer, offering one glass to Akashi. “This place you have, it’s magnificent. I’m actually jealous.”

Akashi’s eyes turned into slits, his eyes trained on the omega, who slowly sat properly on the floor, his head downcast, his body starting to shiver. Akashi could feel his alpha seething, the scene too familiar to him.

_“Oyamada-san,_ is he your mate?” he asked, his voice cold and hard, as he gestured at the omega on the carpeted floor. He totally ignored the offered wine.

Oyamada laughed, not catching the dangerous scent coming out of Akash and Nijimura. “Good God no! He is just a pet to pass my time for the moment. God forbid I would take him as a mate. It would be an insult, just to consider such thing.” He drank the wine on his right hand and put it down.

Akashi’s scent started to seep out and he could feel some of the alphas, shifting uncomfortably, catching the dangerous scent emitting from the very young alpha in front of them. Good for them.

_“Oyamada-san.”_

The voice was like a whip and Oyamada finally registered that he is actually in a very dangerous situation.

“I do believe you came here, with the perfect understanding that I do not condone such actions towards an omega, any omega for the matter, especially inside this house.” He said sharply.

Oyamada looked at him warily. “I’m sorry, I did not know you were such a private person and such displays are prohibited here.” He tried to joke.

The result has the opposite effect as Akashi’s demeanor change. He stared at Oyamada with calm and cold dual eyes. “I was not talking about the _‘display’_ , _Saboru_. I was referring to your treatment towards him.” He gestured at the omega.

Oyamada’s face went completely white as he stared at the red and golden eyes, staring down at him.

He shivered as the dangerous scent enveloped him, nearly chocking him.

He knew the stories. He heard them, about the young Akashi with his dual eyes and ruthlessness. His earlier actions, as he purged the old council. How dangerous he could be by just his glare alone.

He thought it was just a story, a myth, glorified a hundred times in reverent to the alpha who challenge the world and won. Who crushed the enemies who tried to destroy and oppose him.

Staring at him now, he knew that it was true. Those eyes, the usual calm was gone, replace by an ice cold stare and Oyamada could feel the sweat coming out from every pore of his body.

The other alphas around them, were frozen too. Afraid to move, as they were reduced to shivering dogs.

The omega on the floor is trembling too much and his fear is doubled. A whimper came unbidden on his mouth and Akashi snapped out of his staring contest with Oyamada’s scared eyes.

“An employee of yours?” he asked Oyamada.

Oyamada gulped. He felt like giving the answer would anger the alpha more, but refusing to tell the truth seemed impossible too, not with the way the hard eyes stared at him.

The threatening aura had disappeared but not the danger it left on the room.

“No. He was sold to me. He is my slave.” He answered, opting for the truth.

If possible, Akashi’s eyes went colder than it already is. “Slave?”

“Yes, he was sold to me about a month ago, when…” he was cut off when a hiss left past Akashi’s lips.

“I believe there were several laws implemented five years ago against slavery, Saboru. Or did you think that you were above that law, that you came into my house, with a slave in tow, drink my wine and smile at me like you did nothing to offend me.” He asked softly, dangerously.

Oyamada took a step back. “Wait, you don’t understand, I can explain.” He said hastily.

“You have a minute, before I throw you out, Saboru.”

“It was his parents who sold him to me.” His voice rose in fear. “They said, he can only pay all the money they spent on him by selling him, so I paid for him.”

“His parents were the one who sold him?” Nijimura asked, his voice laced in disgust and anger.

Akashi stilled, before he raised his hand to Nijimura. “We will continue this to my office.” He cautioned to Nijimura as he slightly jerked his head towards the omega, who almost looked like he wanted to vanish on the floor.

Nijimura silently cursed for their callous words and almost opened his mouth to apologize and took a step closer to the omega, wanting to comfort him. Akashi stopped him with his hand.

“I want all your security outside this house.” He addressed Oyamada. “Nijimura will escort you, your niece and your assistant to my office. Leave the omega.”

Nijimura nodded.

“But….” Oyamada wanted to protest but Nijimura leaned closer to his ear.

He whispered. “I don’t think you would want to anger him further by refusing.”

Oyamada gulped. He cast one look on Akashi, who’s attention is now solely on the omega on the floor, and nodde, before he allowed himself to be escorted out by Nijimura.

One by one, the others followed, their scents tucked inside them.

When Akashi heard the click of the door closing, he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, not wanting to make the omega fear him more. But given the way the omega trembled, Akashi was not sure if he was doing the right thing, just by being there.

“Hey!” he called softly as he crouch beside the omega and the omega whimpered, a cry of despair erupting on his lips.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He said as he reached for him.

The omega whimpered at the contact.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, come here, you can sit down.” He slowly made him stand, putting a pressure on his hand to guide on the sofa and allowed him to sit.

The omega sat, his head bowed in submission and fear.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

The omega looked at him briefly before he lowered his gaze again.

“I-Isamu Shou.” He whispered.

“Alright Isamu-san, would you like some muffins?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ten minutes after Akashi left, Kouki is already fidgeting on his sit, staring at the empty plate in front of them. He and Murasakibara, already devoured the first batch and is waiting for the second one.

Murasakibara, to Kouki’s opinion is okay. He may look like a giant, but his scent is calm, almost lazy and warm. His face also is usually morphed with a very childish expression and he always offered him a food whenever they meet.

“Murasakibara-san, do—do you think Akashi-san’s meeting will take longer.” He asked.

“Usually it takes about thirty minutes to one hour when Aka-chin meets with someone, depending on the visitor.” Murasakibara said as he put another batch of muffins on the oven.

“Oh!” Kouki said disappointed. _That long_.

He went silent for a while, thinking.

“I—I’ll go get him.” He suddenly decided, standing up.

Murasakibara smiled lazily. “Do you want me to accompany you?” he asked.

“N—no, you—you need to watch the muffins and I want to change my clothes first.”

“K, come back soon, Kou-chin.”

Kouki nodded before he went out from the kitchen and run upstairs, not liking the long corridors. It felt like anytime, a ghost would jump you from one of the pillars along the hallway. He reached Akashi’s room and quickly slid inside, taking a deep breath of relief.

He removed his t-shirt, as he reached the door to Akashi’s wardrobe and opened it. He ignored the clothes on the left side, all given to him by Akashi and choose from Akashi’s clothes instead, reaching for the soft cotton red shirt and putting it on. The shirt is slightly big for him, but Akashi’s scent seemed to linger in all his clothes, so he liked them better. He gaze zeroed on one particular white jacket with light blue stripes on its collar and black stripe on its sleeve. The jacket looked a bit worn out, but as Kouki run his fingers on the material of the jacket, it felt too soft. He carefully removed it from its hanger and put it on, revealing on how soft and comfortable it felt. Akashi’s scent also seemed to be stronger on the jacket, so he did not want to remove it again.

With that, he made up his mind and went back to the room, not looking himself on the mirror and went out again, intending to go directly to Akashi’s office on the first floor.

As he was walking on the hallway, the smell of unfamiliar alphas reached him, before he saw them. He froze. He unconsciously took a step backward before he realized that there is someone, in between the three alphas.

The maid, who was always delivering Kouki’s food, whenever he wanted to eat inside the room, is being surrounded by the alphas with the auras dominating the omega.

Kouki wanted to run, to hide, to scream Akashi’s name as the disgusting scent also reached him, but somehow, his mouth refuse to work. So he stood there, completely terrified.

But when he saw the other omega’s terrified look and one of the alpha raising his hand, his body moved on its own and ran towards the four, grabbing the omega back.

“What the fuck, another omega?” the biggest alpha of the three sneered as he watched the two trembling omegas in front of them.

The maid jolted when a hand grabbed his wrist and drag him back, his eyes widening when he saw his master’s mate. “K-kouki-sama.” He whispered.

Kouki’s whole body is shaking in fear, his hand wrapped tightly on the other’s wrist as he tried to stare angrily at the three alphas. “Go—go a-away.” He stuttered

The three looked at him, before the tallest of them laughed at loud while the other two narrowed their eyes.

“Did you just fuckin’ try to order us?” one of them hissed. He took one menacing step towards them.

Kouki tried not to whimper, the alpha trying to dominate them with his scent and Kouki’s knees wanted to give out. “Go away.” He tried to shout, but it came out as a whimper, his body long conditioned not to defy any alpha in fear of repercussions.

The alpha hissed, while the one laughing also furrowed his eyebrows at the omega’s defiance to them.

“Learn your place, omega.” The biggest alpha hissed as his fist raised up, trying to punch Kouki.

Kouki’s eyes were wide in fear as he awaited the big fist, his body tensing.

“Kouki-sama.” The maid beside him shouted in panic and tried to move in front of him, trying to receive the blow instead, when another hand stopped the fist, grabbing the raised hand by the wrist and pressing it.

The alpha suddenly whimpered at the sudden pain and his closed fist slacken.

Nijimura’s eyes are lit with anger as his thumb pressed harder on the bone, the alpha’s whimper getting louder. “Who gave you the permission to enter this floor?” he asked, his voice tight in anger.

The two alphas tried to step back, but another alpha appeared behind them. A big one with dark skin and ripped muscles. He took hold at the two by grabbing the back of their necks forcing them to stay put.

Kouki almost sighed in relief, as he felt the familiar scents.

“Answer me.” Nijimura almost shouted the words, his grip dug deeper on the other’s wrist.

“No—no one, we just wanted to explore.” The alpha answered, tears on his eyes. He cannot fight this man. Not with the kind of scent coming out from him. He almost wanted to cower. He never thought that there are actually alphas with this kind of scent, that can easily overpower another alpha. And two of them are here, their angers focused on them, because of some stupid omegas who…

“Really?” Nijimura hissed.

“Ni-Nijimura-san.” Kouki called, uncomfortable at the scent coming out of Nijimura. It’s not the usual calm and Kouki started fidgeting again, wanting to move away from the danger.

Nijimura expelled a breath and tried to compose himself before he faced Kouki.

“Kouki-sama.” He bowed his head, still gripping the other alpha’s wrist. “Please excuse our actions, we did not mean to distress you.”

“I—I want Akashi-san.” He said, trying not to whimper.

Nijimura nodded. “He is already coming, Kouki-sama.”

As if summoned by the words, Akashi appeared, studying the scene in front of him and his eyes narrowed at the three alphas.

“A-akashi-san.” Kouki called, his hands reaching at Akashi.

Akashi slowly drew him in his arms as he surveyed the people around him.

“Mind to tell me what these three are doing on this floor?” he asked.

“What? What? We didn’t do anything wrong.” One of the alpha being held by Nebuya shouted. “That stupid omega tried to fuckin’ order us to leave. That whore, who the fuck does he think he is, ordering us around when he is just a slut…”

“Shut up.”Nebuya growled, smacking the alpha by the head.

Kouki’s eyes widen as he heard the accusations. He thought the words were directed at him, but as he peeked at the alpha from Akashi’s embrace, the alpha is not looking at him but at the omega beside him and he look at the maid in surprise.

“You—you told them to leave?” he asked in surprise.

The maid nodded. “Akashi-sama and Nijimura-sama never said anything to us about visitors being allowed on this floor and when I saw them, I told them that they are not allowed here and they—they…”

“Did they hurt you?” Nijimura barked.

The maid averted his eyes and slowly shook his head. “They just called me names. You and Kouki-sama stopped them from hurting me.” He looked at Kouki with guilt and apology.

“No, they hurt him.” Another voice joined them. Takao was panting, his voice breathless and he looked winded. His one hand held onto a pillar for support as he get his breath back. It was obvious that he ran to them. “Are you alright, Miko-chan?” he asked the maid.

Miko’s eyes are wide at Takao’s sudden appearance, not sure what to say.

“Another slut.” The alpha, who called Miko a whore a while ago, spat. “Another slut who think they can order us around…”

“Oh, shut up.” Takao snapped. “I was at the roof top, waiting for Ryouta-chan, when I saw these three idiots approaching Miko-chan.” He pointed the tower on the other side of them, separated by the square ground below. “I saw him smacking Miko-chan’s head.” He said accusingly with his fingers pointing at the alpha on Nijimura’s hand. “And it looked painful and Miko-chan was definitely hurt. That’s why I ran, to come here.”

Nebuya glowered while Nijimura’s eyes narrowed. Akashi’s arms tightened around Kouki as he gazed at Miko.

Kouki, on the other hand, is staring at Kazunari with wide eyes. He watched as the omega snapped and glared at the alpha who called him a slut. He listened as Kazunari pointed a finger on the alpha and released everything on his mouth. He observed how Kazunari’s movement indicated no fear at being surrounded by alphas with dangerous scents.

And something in him broke. Something new to him, and he did not understand it. He clutch Akashi tightly, foreign emotions are pouring inside him at the scene and Kouki just watched painfully. Wishing for the painful feeling to disappear.

Akashi's felt Kouki’s painful hold on him and he rubbed his hand on his back in a comfort gesture.

“Oi, what’s this commotion all about?” a dark skinned alpha landed lightly on his feet on top of the low wall, beside one of the pillar. “I could feel all your anger from the other side.”

“I’ll handle this Daiki.” Akashi said calmly. “Why don’t you ask why Kazunari and Ryouta wanted to meet at the rooftop? Did Ryouta told you anything?”

Takao froze, before he slowly back up, watching Aomine cautiously.

Aomine transferred his gaze at him, his right eyebrow going up.

“Ahm Ryouta-chan is waiting for me, so bye.” Takao shouted before he sprinted to a run, no longer worried for Miko now that Akashi, Nijimura and Nebuya were there. He will just ask Miko-chan or Kouki-chan later for the details.

“Oh no you don’t.” Aomine muttered as he bended his knee a little and jumped, reaching the other side with ease and landing lightly on the rooftop where Takao had witnessed the scene.

“Now then.” Akashi said as he stared at the three alphas. “Please escort these three gentlemen at the guardhouse Nebuya, I want them detained, until I get to the bottom of this.”

Nebuya nodded, grabbing the other alpha from Nijimura and pushing them towards the stairs.

“Nijimura-san please tell Oyamada-san to wait a little longer, I have something important to attend to.”

Nijimura nodded and silently left.

“Miko-kun.” He addressed the maid and Miko slightly bowed. “Go visit Shintarou on his office and have your head checked.”

“Yes Akashi-sama.”

“And Miko-kun…” he waited until Miko raise his head. “Please do not try to hide something like this again. If someone hurt you or is hurting you for any reason, you tell the guards or any of the available alpha in the vicinity, including me, immediately. I don’t want to have anyone here get hurt, and that extends to _everyone_ here on the palace.”

“I—I just don’t want to prolong and spread the issue and I…” Miko’s lip trembled.

“Miko-kun, I want this place to be home for everyone here. A place to feel safe, so when someone tries to threaten or hurt you, you tell us.”

“Yes. Yes. Thank you Akashi-sama.” A tear appeared on Miko’s eye and he quickly bowed again, but not before Kouki saw the relief on his eyes from his view on Akashi chest.

“I- I’ll go see Midorima-sama now.” He murmured before hastily turning back, clearly not wanting them to see the tears gathering on his eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Akashi escorted Isamu to the kitchen, wanting to see Kouki and introduce them, but they were greeted by the empty stool in front of the island counter. They saw Murasakibara leaning on the oven, holding a plate of muffins, fresh out form the oven.

“Atsushi, where is Kouki?” he called as he let Isamu sat down on one of the stool.

“Eh! He went to see you Aka-chin, but he wanted to change first, so he may still be in your room.” Murasakibara answered as he put the plate on the counter.

Akashi nodded. “Please give him some food Atsushi, I need to go see Kouki, he might go directly in my office.”

“K.” Murasakibara ansered, getting another glass to pour on some juice.

“Take your time to and eat, Isamu-san. You have nothing to worry about here.” He patted the omega’s shoulder who nodded to him silently and Akashi walked towards the door again, going straight to the stairs.

Even before he reached the bottom of the stair, he felt a slight vibration ahead of him, a kind of disturbance on the second floor and Kouki’s distress. Akashi quickened his pace, reaching the hallway quickly and an spectacle appeared in front of him. Kouki and the maid Miku, who always deliver Kouki’s meal upstairs, are both looking distressed and Nijimura is in front of them, holding an unfamiliar alpha in his hand. Another two unfamiliar alphas are being held by Nebuya and he frowned as he reached them.

He reached for Kouki, when he called his name, and he drew him in his arms, already understanding the situation at hand, and anger boiled inside him. They did not just stop from disrespecting him, by showing how they treat the omega’s, but also tried to gain access to the place they are not allowed without even telling them. And Akashi seethed. Already wanting to plant his feet on the faces of not only these alphas but also to their leader.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you alright, Kouki?” Akashi asked, after Miku disappeared from the stairs, and he leaned back to stare at Kouki.

Kouki nodded. “A—Akashi-san, is—is Kazunari-san always like that?” he asked, unsure on how to explain what he wanted.

Akashi’s hand went to his check, gently caressing it. “When he started living in Shotuko, I believe his own personality started to developed, and when he bonded with Shintarou, it enforced that personality to totally emerge, giving us a hyper active person with a lot of energy and mischiefs in his body.”

“Wh—what does that mean?”

Akashi released Kouki before he took his hand leading him towards their room. “He wasn’t always like that, Kouki.”

He opened the door and led him to the bed and allowed him to sit before occupying Kouki’s right side.

“Di—did something b—bad happen to him?” Kouki’s eyes are wide in apprehension. Somehow, he cannot imagine the Kazunari he met, having a bad past.

“Something like that, maybe someday he will tell you.”

“And—and Tetsuya-san and Ryouta-san? What about them?”

Akashi slightly shifted. “Tetsuya came to my house, when he was about eight and Ryouta, about fourteen years old.”

“Oh!” Kouki looked thoughtful. “So—so, they grew up with you?”

“In a way, yes.” Akashi said carefully. “Maybe you can ask them someday.”

“Okay.” Kouki said, his fingers fidgeting. “Akashi-san…”

“Yes Kouki?” “Do—do you think I can become like them. I—I—mean someday, you know…like… like them?” Kouki’s hand is laced together tightly, his head downcast, not wanting to look at Akashi on the eye.

“Kouki, look at me.” Akashi took hold on his chin and nudge his face up. “You will someday.” He answered. “What happened to you was wrong. It was despicable and unforgivable, done only by those people with sick personalities. You never deserve it. Nobody does.”

Kouki tried to fight off the fear emerging from him as he listened to Akashi, blindly leaning on Akashi as a support to make him grounded.

“But you are strong, Kouki.” Akashi whispered drawing him again and embracing him tightly. “You are stronger than anybody else. So I believe that you will get past this obstacle. Right now, it might seem very difficult, but I am here. You can always lean on me, _on us_ , and we will never let you down.”

“I—I want to help them.” Kouki whispered, his voice shaking.

“Who?” Akashi asked, somehow understanding what Kouki is saying, but still wanted to verify it.

“The—the others. With me. In that house. I want to help them, Akashi-san.”

“You will Kouki, we will. We are working on it.”

“Really?” Kouki somehow already knew that, he was not really surprised that Akashi already started searching them. He just wanted to hear it.

“Yes really.” Akashi answered back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Kiku opened his eyes again, he was lying on a bed that was too soft, too warm, and he was confused for a moment where he was.

Then what happened yesterday came rushing back to him and he bolted upright, fear clutching inside him.

His body, from head to toe is sore, and some parts are still in pain and his eyes trailed around the room he was in.

“Oh, you’re awake?”

Kiku spun towards the voice and he saw the silver haired alpha who dragged him to this very room yesterday and he gave a cry of despair, his hand clutching the thin sheets.

The silver eyed snorted, still sitting on the chair he was in, as he observed him.

“What did you do to me?” he cried out. He was able to retain some of his emotions as the alpha’s scent is not suffocating him. For once, after he was captured, he is not being overpowered by any alpha’s scent.

The alpha snorted again, and it irked Kiku at how laid back the alpha is. He wanted to smash the smirking face.

“Did to you? Like I will touch someone who is unconscious and unwilling, where’s the fun in that?” he leered.

“What? What are you talking ab…” he slowly looked down on his body, his words catching up at him. True, he is still naked from his waist up, but he still retained his dirty pants. He had bruises too, from his wrist and parts of his body but his back did not feel sore. He slowly reached and touch his back, slowly going down, his eyes going wide in relief. He wasn’t violated. He wasn’t raped.

The relief he felt was tremendous, but was cut short when he saw the alpha staring at him. He gulped.

“Please.” He whispered. “Please let me go.” He loathed begging. He promised to himself a long time ago that he would never beg again, but this time, he is reduced to nothing but someone who had to beg for his life.

He did not know why this alpha has yet to touch him, but he was grateful and hopeful. That somehow he will be able to talk to him, to reach to him.

“Please. I… promise not to tell anyone, just let me go.” He shook the stinging on his eyes, trying not to cry. Begging is already too much, crying would just serve as a salt to his wounds.

The alpha raised his eyebrow. “You know, if I let you go, you would be captured by someone else, right?”

Kiku gulped, a tear fell, but he angrily shook it away. He clutched the sheet in his hands, his hope dying inside him.

“You know…” the alpha started when he suddenly stilled, his nose flaring as he sniffed the air.

Kiku stared at him, surprised at the sudden change on the alpha’s demeanor.

Then the alpha move, removing his shirt and opening his fly as his scent erupted, reaching to him, dominating him.

“Wh—what are you…”

The alpha dove in front of him, pinning him on the bed, his expression changing as he situated between his legs.

“Wh—get off me.” He shouted as he squirmed, his fear coming back tenfold, and he struggled to get off the alpha on top of him. His right hand is still free so he scratched it on the arm of the alpha, before that too was captured and pinned to the bed.

The alpha’s mouth was on his neck, biting, but not reaching to his scent gland. Just carelessly leaving some bruises around it.

“St-stop, let go… bastard. Let go.” He was shouting now, but the alpha did not try to cover his mouth, just pinning him to the bed.

He tried to struggle more, but the dominating presence is draining his courage and he was reduced to a crying mess.

“No… please… please… please…stop”

It fell into deaf ears, the alpha’s mouth continued his assault, one big hand pinning both his hand on top of his head as the other, grabbed his leg to still his movements.

“No…you—you…” he choked, the tears coming faster.

Then the door slammed open and another alpha appeared in the doorway. “Haizaki, the boss is calling for---“ the alpha stopped, taking the scene in front of him.

The alpha on top of him, called Haizaki, stopped his assault, and slowly raised his head, his eyes glinting.

Kiku is breathing hard, his struggle also seized, his fear still pouring out of him.

“Who the fuck told you to enter my room?” Haizaki hissed, his hand releasing his wrist, and he gasped as he felt the blood flow onto his hand again.

“The boss called for you.” The alpha said, smirking at the scene. As he saw the bruises and felt the omega’s fear.

Haizaki moved, his movement a blur as he reached the alpha and smash his head on the wall beside the door, his hand pinning his head. “I did not ask the reason why you are here. I asked why you entered my room without permission and I told you I don’t want to be disturbed.” The look in Haizaki’s face is terrifying as his hold on the alpha’s head tightened.

“You bastard.” The alpha tried to fight back, but Haizaki quickly immobilized him by twisting his right hand behind his back.

“Don’t.” Haizaki snarled. “Or I will break your hand.”

Kiku just stared from the bed, watching the scene in horror.

“Haizaki.” Another voice appeared and Kiku shifted his gaze on the door. This time, a familiar alpha was on the door. He was the one they referred as boss yesterday and Kiku trembled, quickly reaching for the sheet again.

The leader surveyed the scene, taking note of the omega’s state before he transferred his gaze to Haizaki, at the scratches on his arms and the open fly of his jeans. And he seemed satisfied.

“Please excuse his behavior Haizaki, I’m sure he did not mean to peek on your ah…endeavors.”

Haizaki sneered, twisting the arm and making the alpha cry out before letting him go.

“He did come here to ask you to see me. I just did not expect you to be not done yet.” He look at Kiku again, his gaze impassive.

Haizaki shrugged his shoulders, stepping back and facing the leader.

“I’ll expect you in my office in five minutes. You can continue this later after I talked to you.” He said before he turned his back and walk away, not waiting for conformation.

When the leader disappeared from view, Haizaki turned to the alpha who was clutching his wrist. “Get out.” He hissed.

The alpha bared his teeth back, but took a step back. Haizaki slam the door on his face.

“Fuck shit.” Haizaki washed his face with his hands and continued cursing, before he grabbed his shirt on the floor and putting on again.

Kiku still sat, frozen on the bed frozen, not comprehending what just happened.

Haizaki, on the other hand, took a piece of paper on the table, covered by a book and destroyed it, burning and turning it into ashes. He grabbed his jacket and turned towards the door when he stopped and looked towards the bed, like he just remembered him.

“If you want to live, don’t get out of this room. Lock it and don’t allow anyone to enter except for me.” He said before he opened the door, went out and closed it again with a final click.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy to leave your thoughts behind.....
> 
> and hopefully, I will be able to get back to my usual updates so wish me luck.....


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter.........
> 
> At least you did not have to wait long. he he he he
> 
> I read all your comments, but did not want to reply. I just feel like if I'm going to reply, I'm going to spoil something. So I refrained from replying. But know this, I enjoyed reading them........
> 
> Again. Beta'ed by my favorite Mushroom Princess..... A million thanks to you......

Akashi zipped the jacket halfway and eyed Kouki, pausing for a while when he noticed that even Kouki’s shirt was his.

“You did not find any of the clothes bought for you, to your liking?” he asked, remembering that every clothes Kouki wore came from his own closet, aside from his pants that is.

“No.” Kouki answered, a small childish look on his face appeared as he hugged himself, like someone will take the jacket away from him.

“Hmmm” Akashi murmured. “Another round of shopping then.” He said to himself.

Kouki pouted. “I don’t want them.” He said. “I like your clothes just fine.”

“What? No Kouki, you need your own clothes, mine are too big for you.” He pointed at the shirt and jacket.

Kouki did not say anything but his pout become more pronounced, his jaw stubborn, tightening his hold on the edge of the jacket.

“At least see the clothes first before you give your verdict, alright?” he sighed, watching Kouki’s pouting lips.

“Okay.” Kouki nodded but it was already apparent by his expression that he will not take them.

“Stubborn.” He muttered, encircling his arm on Kouki’s waist and guided him out of the door. “I still have to meet with Oyamada-san for a while. Is that alright with you?”

“It won’t take long?” Kouki asked, looking up at him.

“It might take a little while but if you want, you can come with me.” Akashi answered.

Kouki thought while they rounded on the hallway.

“Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun.”

Kouki froze, the hair at the back of his head stood up then, he screamed.

“Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!”

“Kouki, calm down, it’s only.....” He did not get to finish his words as Kouki jumped in his arms, screaming.

“Ghost!!!!! Akashi-san a ghost.” Kouki shouted. “I knew it. I knew it. There is a ghost in this hallway.” Kouki sobbed, trying to hide on Akashi’s chest.

“That’s rude, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko’s monotonous voice said from behind him and Kouki jolted again.

“Akashi-san, there’s a ghost in your house.” Kouki’s voice is high pitched as he hid his face on Akashi’s shoulders, not looking at Kuroko.

“Really, really rude, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko said again, slurping at the vanilla shake he was holding.

Akashi felt like his ear is ringing. “Tetsuya, stop doing that.” Akashi reprimanded and turned to Kouki. “And Kouki, it’s just Tetsuya, there is no such thing as ghosts.” He fought the urge to rub his ear.

“No. There are ghosts. Akashi-san, there’s a ghost here with us.”

“It’s just Tetsuya, Kouki. Look.” He urged him to turn around.

Kouki tightened his hold on his neck, his eyes tightly closed. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, and don’t believe such nonsense Kouki, ghosts do not exist.”

Kouki slowly released him, his eyes turning to glare. “They are real.” He contradicted. “And they are plenty and scary.”

“Kouki, you---“ Akashi stopped, sighing again at Kouki’s expression. “Well, there are no ghosts inside this house, so you can be rest assured about that.”

“They’re just scared of you coz’ I bet you scared them with your glare.” Kouki muttered, still refusing to look behind him.

“My glare?” Akashi looked confused.

“It’s coz’ Aomine-san and Kagami-san are scary like the ghosts and yet they get scared with your glare alone so that’s why ghosts don’t show themselves to you.” Kouki answered, his face satisfied with the reason he came up with.

“And Kazunari or Tetsuya or Ryouta? They seem not affected if ever I glare at them?” he pointed out.

“Coz’ you’re just pretending to glare at them and you really are not angry.” He argued.

“You’re cute, Furihata-kun.” The voice behind him said again and he heard a slurping sound.

“Ekkkk!” Kouki went back to Akashi’s arms. He temporarily forgot Tetsuya behind him. He slowly turned his head around and saw the blue haired omega slurping on his vanilla shake.

“Hello, Furihata-kun.” Tetsuya greeted.

Kouki blushed deep. “He-hello. S—sorry, I thought you were a ghost.”

“I hear that often, Furihata-kun. Don’t worry about it. So where are you two going?”

“A—Akashi-san is meeting with someone and I want to eat some muffins again.” Kouki said.

Akashi’s face softened. Kouki seemed willing enough to interact with Tetsuya. Though his grip on him is still tight, he seemed less tense. It was a start and Akashi could not help but look at Kouki proudly.

“Oh? Is Murasakibara-kun the one making the muffins?” Tetsuya looked interested.

“Yes. It’s very delicious.” Kouki answered.

“Well, can I come with you? I want a taste too.”

“Re-really?” Kouki looked surprised that Tetsuya wanted his company.

“Yes.”

Kouki stared up at Akashi, looking for approval.

Akashi just smiled. “Whatever Kouki wants.”

Tetsuya slurped on his shake again. “I’ll tell you stories about Akashi-kun, if you allow me to come with you.” He bribed.

Kouki’s face perked up. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“A—anything I want to hear?” Kouki’s hold did not loosen, but he was unconsciously leaning towards Tetsuya. His interest was clearly peaked.

“Of course. Even his dirty secrets that I uncovered.”

Kouki’s eyes were wide as saucers.

Akashi just sighed. He knew he had no _dirty secrets,_ as Tetsuya pointed, so he was not worried about that. He is worried though, about Kouki taking interest in Tetsuya’s company. _That is just asking for trouble._

“You can just ask me anything, you know.” He pointed out to Kouki.

Kouki turned to him. His eyes still held the interest on the possibility of knowing some of Akashi’s _dirty secret_.

And Akashi was mesmerized. The usual fear and dullness of Kouki’s eyes were fading, being replaced by curiosity and, _to Akashi’s eyes,_ a little bit of light. 

“But Akashi-san only says the good ones. You never told me any bad stories” Kouki pouted again.

Akashi is totally getting addicted at watching Kouki’s pouting lips. His gaze focused on those jutting lips and he nearly missed what Kouki was saying.

Tetsuya’s lips shifted a little in a knowing smile as he saw where Akashi’s eyes are latched on.

Akashi opened his mouth to speak, and then stopped as Kouki’s words finally registered.

He looked at Kouki in surprise, staring at those caramel eyes that captured his heart the very first time he saw them. It was not what he expected to hear.

“I do that?” he asked, slowly examining Kouki to see if was still comfortable with the subject they are discussing. He had always been careful. Careful not to say anything that might trigger Kouki’s bad memories.

Perhaps _too careful._ To the point that he was unnecessarily shielding him to something he was already aware off. Akashi sighed, realization catching up on him.

“Yes you do. All the stories you told me had no evil villains that should be threatening the princess so that the prince can save him.” Kouki pointed out.

The gleam on Tetsuya’s eyes spoke of prank as he listened to Kouki. “So Akashi-kun tells you stories?” he asked Kouki with his usual poker face, belaying the spark of curiosity that can be heard on his voice. Akashi did not buy the innocent question even for one second.

Kouki missed it though and answered Tetsuya before Akashi had the chance to stop him.

“Every night.” He answered. “Especially if I can’t sleep, he would tell me stories about princes and heroes with no villains. And in some nights, he would tell me funny things about everyone here.”

Tetsuya’s usual blank eyes glimmer. “So Akashi-kun knows some stories huh?”

Akashi just sighed resignedly, not bothering to answer.

“He does, and he is a very good storyteller.” There is a slight boastfulness on Kouki’s voice.

“Alright, why don’t you two continue this in the kitchen? I need to meet with Omayada-san.” He intervened what looked like a very long discussion from the two and they looked at him in surprise.

 Tetsuya started to walk and lead them on the hallway. Kouki unconsciously grabbed Akashi’s hand and tugged him to follow Tetsuya.

Akashi fought the smile that wanted to appear on his face. It was the first time Kouki took the initiative to walk ahead of him and not hide in his arms whenever they went out of the room.

“Maybe we should also ask for Tatsuya-san to cook some food for us. He is a very good cook, almost at par with Taiga.” Tetsuya said, getting impatient to tell the others of what he learned about Akashi.

Kouki’s eyes rounded. “Tatsuya-san can cook?” he asked in wonder.

“Yes. Most of the time, when we are here, these big ass alphas do not allow us to do anything…” He glared at Akashi, who just stared back at him unblinkingly. “…so we try to do something to occupy ourselves.”

“So—so, what do you do, most of the time?” Kouki asked curiously.

Tetsuya, Ryouta and Kazunari are three resident mischief makers. There is no day that the three are not plotting something.” Akashi answered, straight faced.

“We are not.” Tetsuya said, enraged. “We just want to have some fun.”

Akashi sighed. “Yes… fun…”

Tetsuya glowered at the disbelieving look on Akashi’s face but did not say anything until they reached the kitchen.

They found the counter empty except for Murasakibara.

“Where is Isamu-san?” Akashi asked, leading Kouki towards the stool to sit and Tetsuya occupied the seat next to him.

“You were gone long and he looked tired and sleepy so I asked one of the maids to bring him to one of the guest room on the left wing.” Murasakibara answered, munching on another candy bar.

“Who’s Isamu-san?” Tetsuya asked, even Kouki looked up to Akashi curiously.

“A visitor.” He answered mildly. “You’ll meet him later.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Akashi entered his office and found his three visitors sitting rigidly on the sofa situated on the left side of the wall. The two single sofas in front of his table are unoccupied and he had to smile a little.

Nijimura is leaning against the wall, behind his chair, with his arms crossed on his chest. The controlled anger on his face is evident with the way he glared at the three. No wonder the three looked so intimidated. Nijimura had a way with his eyes that could just intimidate anyone to submission when he wanted too.

A surprise though, is that Tatsuya was also there, sitting alone on the sofa situated on the right side, browsing what looked like a magazine while passing the time. He also looked up when he entered.

“Tatsuya-san, Tetsuya and Kouki are in the kitchen. They were looking for you.” He addressed the omega first.

“Why?” Tatsuya looked confused.

“Food.” He raised one eyebrow at him.

Tatsuya smiled fondly. “I’ll go after this meeting. Shuzo actually asked me to be here.”

Akashi nodded. Tatsuya’s assessment on the meeting is a great help. Especially if they really want to uncover the reason as to why Oyamada is here.

Oyamada quickly stood up when he saw that he was looking at him. “Akashi-kun, I have to say I apologize for what I displayed earlier on the parlor. I assure you that I never had any intention of insulting you. I just had to keep up appearances in front of my subordinates, hence the display…”

Akashi’s good mood is slowly ebbing away as he listened to the man in front of him. He walked up to his chair and sat down, leaning at the back of his chair and watched Oyamada who followed him and stood in front of his desk.

“Let me get this straight. You are telling me that you were putting an act a while ago, by disrespecting Isamu-san, for the sake of your subordinates?” he asked monotonously.

“Exactly!” Oyamada beamed at him. “You have to show them how to put someone on their own place or they would never respect you. And I believe that, you, among anyone else, could understand that. It really is hard being a leader, no?” Oyamada asked in relief.

He stared at the man in front of him flatly. “Actually no.” he answered. “I would never understand why I have to act in front of my men, just to please them. My words and wishes would never reach them if I have to act someone that I am not. And I believe, Oyamada-san, that a pact’s actions reflect on how a leader leads them. So do not give me that lame excuse just to cover up your own mistake. It is offending.”

Oyamada’s smile disappeared again and a flash of anger appeared in his eyes. The emotion was gone in an instant but Akashi already saw it.

“Akashi-kun, you might not understand why I have to put an act…”

“You are not putting an act.” He said coldly. “And if that is how you see and treat an omega then I don’t think we would ever reach an agreement. Don’t make me remind you the reasons of why I challenged the council seven years ago, Oyamada-san.”

Oyamada’s breathing is slightly uneven as he stared at the alpha, less than half his age, belittle him. And Oyamada felt very humiliated. Never before had someone ever talk to him like this, like someone who isn’t worth their time. Oyamada could feel the anger and hate growing inside him.

Akashi could feel the anger and hate being directed to him but he ignored it. He just leaned his hand on the table and stared hard at the man. “This leaves us to the reason as to why you are actually here, Oyamada-san. What is your real purpose in coming here?”

“What? I told you in my letter a few weeks ago. I want…”

“Oyamada-san.”

He stopped talking at the warning on Akashi’s eyes.

“I do not take it lightly when I’m being lied to. I want the real reason, Oyamada-san.”

Oyamada is already sweating, his mind working overtime to find a proper answer without further compromising his position.

Nijimura took a step closer to Akashi’s side and planted his fist on Akashi’s table. “Why were your men found lurking on the second floor when Akashi-san clearly told you a while ago, that they were supposed to wait outside?” There is a hard edge in Nijimura’s voice as he stared hard on Oyamada’s eyes.

Oyamada was not able to hide the knowledge on his eyes fast enough for Akashi and Nijimura.

Both their eyes narrowed dangerously and an aggression is starting to show on Akashi’s eyes.

That place was off limits. Even to those who reside on the palace, only a few are allowed to be on that floor. To think that someone, _strangers,_ casually stepped foot on it, is making Akashi’s aggression rise higher

 

    

* * *

 

 

“Uhm!” Tetsuya-san?”

Tetsuya looked at the omega beside him and found a pair of brown eyes watching him. He slurped on the second vanilla shake he asked from Murasakibara and waited for Kouki to speak.

“Uhm, so—so are some people not allowed on the second floor?” he asked.

“What makes you say that?” Tetsuya asked curiously.

“Be—because Miko-san said a while ago that Nijimura-san and Akashi-san did not say anything about someone going up to that side of the second floor. And I’ve been thinking that there are only few people who really go there.” Kouki shyly took a muffin, his eyes drifting away from Tetsuya because of embarrassment.

“Well, it’s kind of off limits because you are already there.” Tetsuya answered, taking a muffin too and munching it.

Kouki swiftly looked back to Tetsuya. “M—me? What do I have to do with the second floor being off limits?” he asked, his face filled with anxiety and nervousness. He did not know that he was the reason that part of the second floor was off limits.

“Don’t you want to have a nest, Furihata-kun?” Tetsuya asked, observing him.

“N—nest?” Kouki’s anxiety is shooting up. What does he, having a nest have to do with anything?

Tetsuya munched his muffin thoughtfully, looking for a way on how to explain it.

Kouki nervously watched Tetsuya munched on his muffin, waiting for an answer. He knew about nesting, but he never get to experience in making or having one. Besides, he remembers not ever having his heat so the compulsion of making a nest for himself was never that strong. And when you were living in a place, where you were roomed together in a very small and dark space, with other omegas and only one thin blanket as form of comfort, thinking of making your own nest is impossible.

“Furihata-kun?” Tetsuya called.

Kouki’s focus snapped back to Tetsuya, who was looking at him with concern.

He nodded, trying to stop his hand from shaking, waiting for an answer.

“Did Akashi-kun ever tell you, that Kise-kun and I, lived here when we were younger?” Tetsuya asked.

“Y—yes, he said you came here when you were eight years old and Ryouta-san fourteen.”

Tetsuya nodded. “Well, we knew Kise-kun before he even came to live with us. He used to live near here and since he was around my age, we become playmates. Akashi-kun even allowed him to enter the palace and play with me, ignoring the warnings and cautions of his clan of letting an omega, a commoner at that, come inside.”

Kouki is starting to wonder where this is going.

“When Kise-kun turned fourteen, we already noticed that he was starting to change. He was becoming more clingy, more demanding and his scent was becoming stronger. Alphas started hanging around us and you can just feel the aggression and competitiveness coming out from them. If not for Akashi-kun, who was always there, I don’t know what would have happened.” Tetsuya took another muffin and offered the plate to Kouki.

Kouki just ignored the plate, his appetite gone. Murasakibara is silently chewing on his candy bar near them, listening but not saying anything.

“Then one day, for the first time since I came to live with Akashi-kun, I saw him got angry.” Kuroko pause. “Uhm, he was angry because we learned Kise-kun’s parents are trying to sell Kise-kun, knowing that Kise-kun’s heat is nearing.”

“Th—they wanted to sell him?” Kouki whispered, his voice high pitched.

Tetsuya nodded. “Akashi-kun was able to stop them though…” Tetsuya looked thoughtful again. “Not really stopped them…”

“What did he do?” he whispered again.

“He bought Kise-kun to himself.” Tetsuya shrugged his shoulders.

Kouki’s face went white.

Tetsuya quickly gave him an assuring smile. “One week before Kise-kun’s heat came, Akashi-kun already brought him to the palace, registered him as a member of his pack and family, then gave Kise-kun his freedom back.”

“So—so he released him again? What—what happened to Ryouta-san then?”

“Akashi-kun already made sure that everyone from the pack knew, at least those who were inside the palace, that Kise-kun is family, so nobody questioned it when he started to live with us. Well, those who wanted to complain never did have the guts to question Akashi’s decision, so they just sulked silently.”

Kouki nodded, relief shown in his face.

“Akashi-kun noticed Kise-kun building a nest on his room, asking unreasonable amount of pillows and sheets and others things that he wanted. He also noticed how Kise-kun became possessive around the place near his room and gets agitated whenever other people came near his nest, especially unmated omegas and some betas. Akashi-kun went overboard and made everyone vacate the rooms near Kise-kun’s room and let Kise-kun have the entire wing for his own.”

“He did that?” Kouki’s eyes are tearing, hearing how Akashi responded to the demand of Ryouta’s omega. He painfully swallowed. Not sure if he wanted to hear more.

Tetsuya nodded solemnly, understanding the painful look on Kouki’s eyes. “He also ordered the rooms around mine to be vacated and let me have that side of the floor as my own. And until now, even if we were already mated and does not live here anymore, we still retained that wing for ourselves. Well, in Kise-kun’s place, he wanted to be in Aomine’s room so Akashi allowed the place to be renovated to Kise-kun’s liking.”

Kouki’s head is pounding with the information. He already knew that Akashi or most of the alpha inside the house are very different to those he had met in his entire life. But to be this generous? This understanding? It was more than he could take.

Remembering what kind of life he led up until now, him and the other omegas inside that house, he could not help but feel longing for the same treatment. Did they not deserve that as well? The same kind of treatment from the alphas that came to that house?

His eyes shifted to Tetsuya and he suddenly felt horrible, like he did something wrong to Tetsuya and Ryouta by thinking those things and comparing his past to theirs. It felt wrong and self-loathing rose inside him.

“I’m sorry.” He looked at Tetsuya. “I’m sorry; I did not mean to think of those things.” His voice begged for forgiveness, not knowing if Tetsuya understood him.

Tetsuya grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

Murasakibara slightly stood up in alarm, feeling the swirling emotions coming out from Kouki. He had half a mind to call for Akashi if not for the steady look on Tetsuya’s eyes.

“Don’t feel sorry.” Tetsuya said his voice firm. “It’s not wrong to wish for those kinds of things for yourself. You were put into something that should never happen to anybody, wishing for it to be better than it should have. To wish for something that you deserve, is never wrong. Don’t apologize, Furihata-kun.”

Kouki nodded the self-loathing look in his eyes still there. Tetsuya squeezed his hand again.

“I—I did not say those things to make you remember your past. I just wanted to tell you that you can trust Akashi and the other alphas here. They would never hurt you, Furihata-kun.” Now it was Tetsuya’s turn to feel guilty. He thought it would make Furihata feel more comfortable here if he knew that he can trust the alphas inside the palace. He did not mean to make him remember his past.

Kouki nodded again and squeezed his hand back, somehow understanding Tetsuya’s dilemma and not want him to apologize either. 

“Another muffin, Kou-chin.” Murasakibara interrupted, determined to change the subject and not wanting to feel and see the depression in Kouki’s eyes. He took the plate of muffins and urged Kouki to get one.

Kouki took one and nibbled it. Murasakibara took his glass and poured it again with juice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Akashi’s knuckles turned white, feeling the slight pull in his chest. He wanted to get up to find Kouki but something is telling him not too. So he steeled himself not to get up and focused on  the problem in hand, watching Oyamada sweat in front of him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“We have a problem.”

Haizaki took the seat in front of the leader, not saying anything.

“It seems that we have a traitor in our midst.” Satou Masuyo stared hard at Haizaki, his eyes searching.

Haizaki did not even flinch at the stare. He just raised his right eyebrow in inquiry. “What makes you say that?” he asked.

“A letter was sent to me.” Masuyo answered, his eyes narrowed on Haizaki’s face.

Haizaki stared back impassively, not showing anything on his face, aside from the arrogant raised eyebrow. “And…?”

“Nobi’s group found a burned letter in an abandoned house near one of our hideouts. Most of the content of the letters are gone but he mentioned that some of the lines written were about some of our operations. It means that someone in our circle is ratting us out. We cannot afford for the council to learn about our operations. I already sent someone to find out more about the council’s meetings and to learn anything about their leader Akashi. I don’t want my plan to be ruined just because of some random traitor, who wanted to stab us from behind.”

Something unidentifiable appeared in Haizaki’s eyes, gone in an instant that made Masuyo question if he really saw it.

“And where is that letter?” Haizaki asked calmly.

“Nobi did not want to lose it, so he is bringing it here personally.”

“Then we cannot do anything until the letter arrives. We have no idea of the real content of the letter.” He said.

“That’s what I thought. There is just one thing that Nobi said in his letter that caught my attention.” The look on Masuyo’s eyes intensified. Haizaki matched it with steady eyes.

“He said the letter was made by someone called _Silver_.”

Haizaki’s lip formed into a sneer, his hand going to his hair. “Are you doubting me, Masuyo-san?” he asked. “Because of some random letter made by some idiot, who called themselves _Silver_ , matched the color of my hair?”

Masuyo’s eyes narrowed, Haizaki’s eyes seemed to be telling him, _‘Are you an idiot?’_

“Of course not. I just want to confirm things with you. That your loyalty is still with me.”

Haizaki sneered again. “And I told you before, my loyalty will never change. It will always be for the person I serve. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Masuyo nodded, satisfied. “That’s all I want to hear. You were right when you said that we cannot do anything until the letter is here and Nobi’s group will arrive tomorrow around evening. I want you to be on the lookout for anyone who is acting suspicious. I want to find who that traitor is.”

Haizaki nodded and stood up. “If that is all, I want to go back to my room. I still have something to finish.” He leered, his tongue grazing his upper lip. He was nearing the door when Masuyo called for him.

“Haizaki, did you know anyone that goes by the name of _Red Emperor?”_ he asked.

It might be his imagination but he thought he saw Haizaki’s shoulder tensed. He frowned, thinking if he just imagined it.

Haizaki turned again and shook his head, his face neutral. “Never heard of it.”

Masuyo nodded. “Tell me if ever you learn about the identity of _Red Emperor.”_

He nodded, before he disappeared behind the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Haizaki returned to his room, he knocked twice before getting his key and unlocking the door.

As soon as he entered the door, an object went flying towards his head and he quickly docked, the lampshade crushing on the back of the door. Another object, this time a book came flying again and instead of dodging, he caught it. “Stop.” He commanded.

The omega froze at the words, his hand holding another book and was ready to throw it, until he noticed that it was the alpha who owned the room that was standing near the door.

Kiku is breathing heavily, standing near his desk with a look of determination in his eyes.

He raised one eyebrow at him, throwing the book on the unmade bed.

Kiku swallowed. “So—someone was at the door.”

Haizaki hummed, going to his closet and taking of his jacket, and then he stopped and looked back at the omega in surprise, belatedly realizing that the omega was wearing his clothes.

Kiku stared back at him, daring him to say anything about the clothes he was wearing.

Haizaki shrugged his shoulders dropping his jacket on the bed instead and make a step towards his table.

Kiku cautiously sidestepped away from the table, watching him.

He grinned, making another step.

The omega took another step away.

Amusement shone in Haizaki’s eyes, he tauntingly took another step closer.

Kiku took another step back before he finally noticed Haizaki’s amusement. Irritation flicked on his eyes and he threw the book he was holding at him. Haizaki caught it easily again, his lip quirking in an irritating kind of way.

Kiku glared, stomping towards the bed sprawling on it.

Haizaki grinned again, before his face turned serious and he sat on his chair, his mind working. “Now what to do?”

He only has until tomorrow to figure everything out. Escaping is easy. He already made plans months ago about that. But he never expected to have a slight glitch on his plans.

His eyes flicked on the omega sprawled on the bed, shaking his head. Leaving him behind would make things easier for him, but in doing that… He shook his head again. He cannot do that. There are others he will be leaving behind. Knowing that he cannot help them for the moment already leaves a bad taste in his mouth. And to think of leaving this one behind, when he have the means to save him now, made him want to punch himself. He cannot do that. He would never do that _again_.  He just need to change his plans a little and everything will still be done.

He took a piece of paper, writing on it quickly before whistling for the gray owl that delivered a letter to him a while ago. The owl appeared, settling on the window sill and Haizaki tied the letter on his feet. “Bring it back to him.” He whispered, stroking his feather lightly. The owl took off and Haizaki closed the window before turning back to face the omega who was watching him the whole time.

He sighed; time to talk to the omega.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 “Ooooohhhh! Muffins!!!!”

Kazunari smiled happily, grabbing a stool and sat beside Kouki while Ryouta took the stool beside Tetsuya and grabbed a muffin too.

Ryouta took a bite. “Murasakibaracchi, the muffins taste good.” He grinned.

Murasakibara hummed, putting two glasses of juice in front of Kazunari and Ryouta.

“Murasakibaracchi is not feeling lazy today.” Ryouta said.

“Shut up, Ki-chin.” Murasakibara grumbled.

Ryouta smiled widely before he turned to Tetsuya and Kouki.

“How was your plan?” Tetsuya asked, straight faced. Kouki watched them curiously.

Kazunari grimaced. “Aomine found us.” He stuffed the muffin in his mouth.

“What plan?” Kouki asked, remembering Kazunari running away from Aomine-san after Akashi-san asked why Kazunari and Ryouta wanted to meet at the rooftop.

“We wanted to break in at the training area and take some of the training weapons.” Kazunari answered. “Aomine found out though and he got angry.”

Ryouta also had a pout in his lips. “Like we are going to hurt ourselves if we use them, neh, Murasakibaracchi?”

Murasakibara just tilted his head. “No weapons for you.” He said.

That rose hackles on both Ryouta and Kazunari. Even Tetsuya is glaring at Murasakibara.         

“WHY NOT?” the three chorused.

Kouki just stared unbelievingly at the three, his eyes darting to the alpha who was lazily taking another batch of muffins from the oven.

“You might get hurt.” He answered lazily.

Ryouta stabbed the muffin with the fork he was holding. Kazunari’s glass is nearly breaking while Tetsuya crushed the plastic cup of his vanilla shake. The three then glared at Murasakibara with murder in their eyes.

“We know how to use weapons.”

“That’s just discrimination.”

“Tatsuya-san can use weapons.”

Murasakibara blinked, unconsciously backing away from the dark aura surrounding the three.

Kouki, on the other hand, had his mouth hanging open, watching the spectacle in front of him.

“Tell that to Aka-chin.” Murasakibara said. 

The three auras depleted instantly, replaced by a glooming atmosphere.

“It’s not fair.” Kazunari whined. “We wanted to use some of the weapons too.”

Kise repeatedly stabbed the muffins now, his face gloomy but somehow still retained the beautiful feature of his face. “If only we had a secret weapon against Akashicchi…”

The three stiffened, their eyes widening and they all whipped their head to look at Kouki.

Kouki unconsciously leaned back. “Wh—what?”

“We do have a secret weapon.” Tetsuya muttered.

“Why didn’t we think of this before?” Kazunari grinned.

“Akashicchi’s mate.” Kise laughed victoriously.

Kouki looked at the three, his eyebrows furrowing and his hand curled into fist. “Akashi-san does not have a mate.” He said.

“Eh?” Takao‘s mouth is open halfway in surprise.

“He promised.” He glared at the look of disbelief on the three omegas faces. “He promised me that he does not have a mate.” His chest constricted in pain. Just thinking of someone, claiming Akashi as their own, feels like his heart is being shred to pieces. So he glared at them, daring them to say anything again.

Ryouta smiled confusedly. “What are you talking about, Koukicchi? You are Akashicchi’s mate, right?”

Kouki froze, and then his face turned white. “Yo—you’re lying!!!” he voice rose. He stood up his fist closed.

“Furihata-kun, what are you…” Kuroko tried to placate Kouki but stop halfway when Kouki glared at him too.

Takao was looking lost at Kouki’s violent reaction.

The look in Kouki’s eyes was painful. He was glaring, but his eyes also have tears on them. And the three felt like they did something wrong.

“Yo—you’re lying!!!” he screamed the words then. “I am not Akashi-san’s mate!”

On the doorway, the figure stopped his posture rigid.

“Kouki?” he called, his voice painful, the sting of rejection stabbed deeply into him.

The kitchen went silent….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Those who guessed that Haizaki is actually Silver congratulations. You guessed right....
> 
> But I have a problem. I'm having trouble deciding on who i'm going to ship Haizaki with. Either with Nijimura or with my OC Kiku. If you have a suggestion don't be shy to tell me. But give me a reason, that can convince me to ship them together. Since someone already said on the comment box that he is shipping Haizaki with Kiku, I'm giving it a fair chance......My decision will solely base on who can convince me to be the better pair......
> 
> so.... start convincing me......
> 
>  
> 
> smile,  
> Stratosg


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guyzzz.............  
> I'm so sorry for the late update.... Real life is being an ass to me right now...
> 
> But I wanna thank you all for the comments and suggestions on the Haizaki, Kiku and Nijimura ship.
> 
> Thank you. thank you. thank you...
> 
> So I have already decided on who to ship... Want to guess again? he he he he. Just joking.....
> 
>  
> 
> HaiKiku wins.....  
> A friend of mine... (well I consider her as a friend, hopefully she does too.) suggested something about Nijimura. I'll put something about him on the next chapter as a surprise.   
> I'll list some reasons on the next chapter after I wrote Nijimura he he he..
> 
> This chapter is unbeta'ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes, grammar and all....
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy reading

 

**_Beautiful._ **

****

**_Perfect._ **

****

_If I were to describe him with two words. This will be it._

           

Akashi was not able to stop the snarl that came out of his lips. The pain and fear of being rejected had his alpha forcing himself to rise to the surface, wanting to pounce, to mark the omega. To put his claim and tie them together. He took a step closer, his lips open in a snarl, his eyes glowing. The left eye briefly turning gold before it turned to vibrant red again.

He ruthlessly pushed it down, battling for supremacy as he saw the tears and fear of his omega. Knowing that to show aggression and dominance now would scare Kouki the most.

He was not able to stop the pain from showing on his eyes though and he swallowed hard.

A gentle touch on his shoulder had him turning around. Tatsuya was looking at him calmly. “Don’t jump into conclusions.” He said.

Akashi wanted to snap at the omega. _Jump to conclusions?_ He is not jumping into conclusions. The words were loud and clear. It cannot be misunderstood to something different other than Kouki refusing to be his mate.

“Akashi-san?”

He looked up. Kouki was staring at him with relief, trusting him to tell him that the three omegas were just joking to him.

He painfully swallowed and for the first time in his life, he was rendered incapable of saying anything. He just stood there rooted on the spot.

“Akashi-san.” Kouki raised his hand, wanting to reach for him. “Ryouta-san was joking right? Yo-you said they always say funny things. And you did not lie to me?” Kouki was looking at him with trust in his eyes. Tears still streaked through his cheeks and Akashi ached to wipe them. To agree to whatever he was asking him.

But his body and mind refused to cooperate. So he just stood there, his chest starting to throb.

           

“A-Akashi-san?” Kouki called again when Akashi did not move from the doorway. He refused to see the three omegas who were still sitting on the bar stool, watching him. Murasakibara was nowhere in sight, he vanished after he saw Kouki crying.

Akashi just stared at him, but the look in his made him pause. Made him stop and think.

His heart started to beat faster. The mark on his wrist started to throb painfully too. Like it was being stab repeatedly with needles. He touched his mark, rubbing it, trying to ease the pain, all the time watching Akashi’s face.

Slowly, realization seeped into him. Looking at Akashi, the pain reflected in his eyes because of the words he shouted a while ago.

He sniffed. The tears came stronger this time.

“No….” he said, his voice hoarse. He started to vigorously rub his wrist, unconsciously intensifying the pain.

“No…No…No….” he wailed, kneeling on the floor and rubbing his wrist angrily.

“Kouki.” It was then that Akashi move, kneeling beside him in an instant. Touching his shoulders in worry.

The three omegas were sitting frozen on the stool. Not knowing how to react. They want to get angry with Kouki for refusing Akashi but also wanted to comfort him because of the evident pain in his eyes.

He looked up, grabbing the lapel of Akashi’s shirt. “Akashi-san…. I’m not your mate!!!” he wailed, angry tears falling faster than ever. “I can’t be your mate.” His voice is rising now, wanting to make it real.

The pain in Akashi’s eyes matched Kouki’s, but he did not say anything, not denying anything. He just took him in his arms and held him tight, trying to comfort him still, ignoring his own pain, his own suffering.

He sobbed in Akashi’s chest trying to let something out. Akashi on the other hand, took his wrist and caressed it, trying to sooth the angry red marks because of how hard he rubbed it a while ago.

 

           

Another figure kneeled beside them and Akashi looked up, sensing Tatsuya beside him. The anguish he felt is too much and he felt so helpless. He just held his omega in his arms.

Tatsuya touched Kouki’s back, getting his attention.

Kouki refused to budge, holding on to Akashi.

“Furihata-kun?” Tetsuya tried again but Kouki sobbed harder. “Furihata-kun, is it okay then if Akashi-san will find another mate?” he asked softly.

Kouki froze in Akashi’s arms, depression rising at Tatsuya’s question.

“Tatsuya-san.” Akashi said warningly, feeling Kouki’s pain and anger at the question.

Tatsuya just shook his head, silently asking permission to trust him. A small hiss came out from his mouth but tried not to say anything again. Just holding Kouki tightly.

Furihata shook his head. He cannot even bear to think about that without suffering from heartache.

“Why do you not want to be his soulmate then, if you don’t want him to be with anyone else?” Tatsuya asked again, his voice nothing but gentle and curious.

Kouki looked up then, eyes blurred with tears. “But he is perfect. Perfect and beautiful.” He whined.

Tatsuya’s visible eyebrow rose. Akashi on the other hand frowned. “What?” he asked confused, looking down at Kouki, not allowing him to hide his face on his chest again.

“Be-because you’re perfect and beautiful and… and… kind and gentle and…and…and, Akashi-san I’m not your mate.” Kouki’s tears do not seem to be stopping anytime soon. He started to fidget, trying to hide in Akashi’s chest again.

“Kouki….” Akashi murmured. His eyes clearing, the pain of rejection subsiding being replaced by another kind of pain, another kind of heartache.

“I’m not beautiful and not perfect and I have nothing…Akashi-san I—I can’t be your mate.” Kouki started clawing Akashi’s arms. “It—It’s wrong and bad and…and…”

Akashi gently cupped Kouki’s face, wiping the tears. “Kouki, stop…stop…Listen to me.”

“Nooooo...It’s wrong, Akashi-san….”

“Listen… Come with me.” He murmured. He looked at Tatsuya and nodded at him before he lifted Kouki in his arms. Kouki’s legs encircled his waist and his arms tightened on his neck, almost suffocating him.

Tatsuya just smiled and grabbed Kise’s arm when he tried to stand up and follow them. “No.” he said. “Let them talk first.”

 

 

“Kouki?”

“No….” the muffled reply came, buried in his arms.

“You can’t hide there forever.” He murmured, remembering the first time Kouki woke up. It was almost the same, when he was hiding on the sheets.

“I can.” Kouki replied childishly. At least he stopped crying; only sniffing now and then.

He slowly rubbed his back, drawing circles.

“Akashi-san….”

“Hmmm?”

Am I really your mate?” Kouki really sounded scared. The hands curled on his clothes are tight.

“Are you really that averse to being my mate?” he asked instead.

Kouki was silent for a while. “We still don’t know if we truly are mates, right? Maybe…” Kouki’s voice started to shake.

Akashi forcefully released Kouki from his death grip on his clothes and laid him on the bed.

“A-akashi-san.” Kouki tried to get up, scared that Akashi might be angry at him.

“Kouki….” He smiled at him with assurance. Then his hands went to his shirt’s button and started releasing them.

Kouki’s eyes were full of apprehension but did not say anything. His eyes just followed his hands movement.

When the last button was removed he hesitated, before he steeled his resolve and open the shirt, revealing his chest just above his beating heart.

Kouki looked confused at first, just looking at his chest blankly, then realization slowly dawned on him as he stared longer. He suddenly got up and this time, Akashi allowed him waiting for his reaction.

 

 

Kouki’s mouth dropped open while watching Akashi popped open the buttons of his shirt. His eyes trailed to the naked skin being revealed in front of him. And something inside him stirred, something that he never felt before. His body felt like it’s heating up, his omega felt like purring, greedily watching the perfectly toned body. The lean flat stomach, with well-defined abs. _“Mine…mine.”_ He could almost hear the omega inside him chanted possessively. His eyes going up to the muscled hairless chest and that’s when he froze…

Kouki stared, myriad of emotions flooded inside him all at once. Memories from long forgotten past resurfaced. Suppressed emotions started to burst out.

His mark was on fire, started to glow and he swore he could almost feel Akashi’s mark heat as well, a response to his.

Kouki’s eyes started to glaze; his mind felt like it was going to burst into pieces.

 

_A strength that helped him make through. A shield to the pain and cruelty._

 

_An invisible warmth. A comfort on those lonely cold nights._

 

 

Emotions pouring inside him. Kouki felt like he was floating.

 

_Kouki was twelve. He was screaming inside, watching his family being buried to the ground._

_A comfort, steadfast and unyielding, held him safely even without the physical contact._

 

 

Kouki groaned, the memories coming faster.

 

 

_Kouki was nine. Shamelessly exploring the memories that are not his. Enjoying the ocean, waves that seemed to be coming towards him._

_An amusement, knowing that he was watching his memories. Conjuring other pretty pictures and showing it to him._

 

 

_Kouki was eight. He was crying, holding his destroyed favorite wooden toy train and trying to fix it._

_A whisper, a promise of something better when they meet. A picture of big white horse grazing on the ground._

 

 

_Kouki was eight, nightmares intruding those many nights._

_Invisible strong arms held him, keeping the nightmares at bay. A gentle lullaby, lulling him in a better dream land._

 

 

_Kouki was seven. He was scared as he tried to tell his parents about the ghost living inside him._

_An assurance. An amusement and a soft laughter. A gentle touch on his mind and heart._

 

_An explanation._

 

_Kouki’s favorite fairytale and prince._

 

_A soulmate._

 

 

Kouki’s hand lifted on reflex and touched the mark on Akashi’s chest, tracing the edges. His mind still swirling with different emotions.

“You… Akashi-san, it was you?” he whispered, tears nearly spilling as he remembered.

Akashi’s own hand reached and covered the hand that was touching his mark, feeling the warmth it gave off.

The blatant signs and Akashi’s clear feelings and concern towards him when he was brought to this place are so clear now. The familiar warmth and safety.

Kouki still did not want to admit it, but the one evidence that he cannot refute is in front of him. And he had a feeling that if he were to reject it, Akashi would be hurt. Kouki swallowed, tried to form coherent words and try to tell Akashi that he was wrong. That surely fate made a mistake of them becoming mates.

Instead, different words came out.

“You…you were always there. And you…you… saw them….” Kouki bit his lip and sniffed. For a moment their eyes met before Kouki’s tears finally broke. His long suppressed anger and pain came out.

He tackled Akashi on the bed, his arms going around the alpha’s neck and held on tight. “Akashi-san…” he screamed.

“They died.” He cried. “They killed papa and mama and nii-chan and…and oji-san came and took me but some men came and he gave me to them….” He was screaming, his tears and nose were running but he did not stop, letting everything out. “They were cruel and ugly and they hurt me and they keep hitting at me and did things… Akashi-san... they looked like monsters…” His throat felt dry and his voice hoarse, but the words are still coming. “Akashi-san, don’t let them take me again.” He screamed.

 

 

Akashi’s arm tightened around the omega, letting him scream out everything. He blanketed Kouki’s body with his own and did not let go. Wanted nothing but to absorb him into his body for safekeeping.

The brunet was sniffing and screaming and crying at the same time. His voice is hoarse and Akashi slowly rubbed his back. His released his scent, comforting the other as he continued to pour everything out.

It felt like a long time, before Kouki slowly quieted, his screaming reduced to murmuring. Akashi could almost feel the heaviness of Kouki’s head for all the crying and screaming.

He hummed, the lullaby coming out with ease and his scent came stronger, enveloping the omega with assurance and comfort.

He felt Kouki’s consciousness slipping and the arms around his neck loosened a little.

“Akashi-san?” Kouki whispered, trying to stay awake, wanted to listen to the song a little longer, but feeling so tired.

“Sleep Kouki.” He murmured. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

And Kouki let go.

 

 

* * *

 

           

Mayuzumi closed the novel he was reading and took one last drink on his glass before standing up. People barely noticed the alpha’s presence, disregarding him as another traveler. He dropped a few coins and went out of the bar scenting the air the minute he was out.

He discreetly looked around and when he deemed nothing was suspicious he padded through the narrow pathway going to the woods.

He walked casually for a few minutes, making sure nothing was a miss and no one was following him. He walked deeper into the woods, vanishing out of sight and took the familiar path he marked yesterday. A couple hours later, he reached a huge waterfall and he bend down near the bank and washed his hands and face. He looked up above the fall, studied the area and nodded in a satisfied manner. Then he walked back into the forest and reached the nearest tree and jumped high, reaching the trunk of the tree that was hidden on plain sight and settled there. He leaned on the tree, sighed and tried to get himself comfortable.

Then he waited.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kiku nervously fidgeted, glancing every now and then to the alpha lying on the bed comfortably, eyes closed.  His hands twitched wanting to wake the alpha up and ask him again if they were leaving tonight. He did not trust the alpha enough to believe him, but right now, he feared the notion of being left behind more than leaving with the alpha. But with the way the alpha is sleeping comfortably, he did not know if they really were going to escape.

Besides he was suspicious if the alpha is really not part of the group who kidnapped him or he was just stringing him along.

He was thinking on hitting the alpha with the pen he grabbed on the table and waking him up when Haizaki’s eyes snapped open, his silver eyes glinting.

“Get up.” He said, throwing a warm sweater at him and Kiku automatically put it on, jumping on the chair.

Haizaki grabbed the documents, lying on the bed, sealed in a waterproof plastic and jammed it in his hand. “Listen. Do not lose the papers.” He ordered. Taking another bag and slinging it on his back. Kiku stared stupidly at the alpha. The documents on his hand.

Then the alpha faced him again and gripped his shoulders tightly but not painfully. “If there is a chance that we are to be separated, _hide_. Then two days from now, head straight to the town south from here. Find the bar with the logo of a phoenix above the bar name. Stay low, do not attract attention and wait for the man, with the description I told you about, to get you. _Trust him._ He will get you out and help you deliver those documents to my leader. He will get you to safety.”

Kiku swallowed. “But…”

The alpha’s eyes bored into him. “Their attention will be directed at me. So you have a better chance of escaping, just don’t forget what I told you about.”

Kiku’s hand shook. “I’m not leaving you behind.” He argued, trying to stop his hand from shaking too badly.

“Listen… you…” The alpha is losing his patience.

“I’m not leaving you behind.” He said again. “So… so make sure that your plan work and we both can get out.”

 

 

Haizaki very nearly cursed, wanting to shake the omega out of frustration. He was about to shout at the omega when he accidentally saw his eyes. He stopped.

The omega’s eyes looked determined. Determined but scared, and he was looking at him with desperation and fear. Not of him but of the unknown. His hand released the omega’s shoulders. “Well, I’m sure it will not come to that.” His voice softened a little.

Kiku nodded, stuffing the documents on his chest and making sure to keep it tight.

Then they heard a commotion outside.

Haizaki went towards the window and slowly move the curtain a little, looking below.

He signaled Kiku beside him. “Get ready.” He whispered. “Most of the alphas in the vicinity will be at the hall on the first floor so we are going to take the roof. Only the guards will be out. If we are lucky enough, the three will occupy their attention longer, enough for us put some distance.”

“Won’t they look for you?” Kiku whispered.

“ ** _They will look for me_**.” Haizaki said. “But in here, it takes time to greet each other, tell some stories and adventures, share some wine before they get to business. The three new comers have higher positions so they will be treated with higher respect along with those stupid parties.”

Kiku blinked, looking disconcerted at the image he saw of what Haizaki described.

A couple of minutes pass by and the noise from the outside muted. Haizaki took a long three knives on his pocket and look at him. “Ready?”

With eyes blazing, he nodded.

 

 

A few hours later….

Kiku screamed. His voice high pitched as he fall. The hiss of the water in tandem with his loud screaming.

Haizaki on the other hand, had his face set in grim, just holding him tight, but cursing Mayuzumi in his mind. _“Just jump my ass.”_ He harshly thought.

His screaming was cut of abruptly, silenced as the water swallowed them whole. Haizaki’s hold on him slackened by the impact and he was not able to hold on. They were harshly separated.

Kiku desperately kicked his feet, trying to swim to the surface. His lungs burned and his mind starting to get blanked. He kicked faster and just as he thought he would never reach the surface, he suddenly broke out.

He coughed, water spurting on his mouth, his ears ringing. The water is cold, the falling water harsh and strong that he was forced away from it. He supposed he was lucky that he was near the bank already. The moon illuminating the place. He forced his arms to work, tried to reach the edge of the bank when another arm reached for his.

He looked beside him in surprise and found Haizaki, guiding and helping him to the bank. He gratefully allowed Haizaki to drag him and when they reached the edge, he collapsed, holding on the stone edge, his body half way out of the water.

“C’mon.” Haizaki muttered, tried to help him out. Kiku coughed again, tried to move his shaking legs to walk.

Kiku looked up form where they jumped, but he could not see as the moon was not strong enough to let him see the top of the water falls. Besides, the distance was far too much and he doubted he would be able to see it in daylight as it was covered by the sprinkles of the waterfalls and it almost looked like it was surrounded by the fog.

“Don’t look up.” Haizaki muttered. Dragged him towards the forest.

“You crazy…” he tried to shout at the alpha, but the cold already penetrated inside his clothes and he was shaking badly. The fact that Haizaki still looked unaffected by the jump and cold water had him boiling in anger.

Their followers were able to track them, and Kiku really thought that they were going to get caught when Haizaki took another direction. They were standing beside the river, on top of the waterfalls, when they caught up. And just like the scene in one of those clichéd movies, Haizaki and the leader of the group that were following them had a brief conversation of insulting each other before Haizaki grabbed and held him tight and stupidly jumped.

_The bastard._

Haizaki ignored him, watching their surroundings, his scent strong.

A shadow appeared, illuminated by the moon and Haizaki tensed. A knife in his hand. Kiku hid behind the alpha’s back, shaking.

“I see you made it.” the shadow said.

Haizaki’s posture relaxed at the voice, but he did not relax his grip on the knife. “Mayuzumi.” He said.

Kiku peeked behind the alpha’s side just as the shadow stepped towards the light and his features were illuminated by the moon.

 

 

Mayuzumi stared at the alpha in front of him, dripping with water before his eyes shifted to the pair of eyes peeking behind Haizaki’s shoulders. He raised his eyebrow. He did not expect another person to be with Haizaki.

“Jump my ass, Mayuzumi you bastard.” Haizaki hissed, stepping closer to him. He looked like he wanted to bury the knife he was holding to his body.

“What?” he asked innocently. “You cannot possibly die form that height. Besides, you did not say anything about someone coming with you.”

Haizaki’s eye twitched before he breathed harshly and running a finger on his wet hair. “Did you get some of clothes?” he asked.

“I did not know you have someone with you, I only have your size.” He said, throwing the bag containing some clothes.

Haizaki nodded, opening the bag and passing it to the one who still has yet to detach himself from Haizaki’s back.

Mayuzumi raised another eyebrow at Haizaki’s action. Haizaki might not be able to see it but his concern to the person with him was evident. He very nearly snorted. Haizaki did not even notice that he was putting the other person’s needs before him. It was very unlike him.

Still, he did not say anything, merely observing the two. The person on Haizaki’s back rummaged through the bag, taking some clothes. Then he passed the bag to Haizaki and looked around, looking for a hiding place to change.

“It’s dark you know. You can just change there, we won’t see anything.” Haizaki pointed out, his silver eyes glowing, in contrast to what he was saying.  A smirk is evident on his face.

Mayuzumi heard the other hissed, hitting Haizaki with the clothes before marching towards the dense forest.

Mayuzumi regarded them with amusement. Haizaki seemed to forget that he was around.

Haizaki shook his head before taking another set of clothes for himself and threw the bag back to Mayuzumi. “Stop smirking.” He growled. He haphazardly removed his shirt and pants, stripping in front of him.

“I’m not.” He said.

“Yeah, right.” The other muttered. “I can just tell your enjoying this.”

Mayuzumi finally grinned.

Haizaki dressed himself in record time and they both waited for the omega to come out.

“Hey, don’t sleep in there we still have to travel.” Haizaki called after a few minutes that the omega did not come out.

“Shut up.” Came a reply before they saw him coming out from the bushes. Dressed in sweatshirt and pants, the omega was dwarfed by the clothes that really were too big for him.

Haizaki took the wet clothes from the omega and just stuffed it in the bag, slinging it in his back. “This is Mayuzumi.” He gestured at him. “And he is Kiku, he will be traveling with us.” Kiku looked at Haizaki in surprise. It was the first time he heard Haizaki saying his name.

Mayuzumi raised his hand. “Pleased to meet you.” he said.

Kiku nodded. Hesitantly taking his hand for the handshake. “I’m sorry for the trouble.” He said.

He shrugged his shoulders. “It’s no trouble really. Hazaki seemed keen on you coming with us…”

Haizaki elbowed him to stop him from talking. “Shut up, Mayuzumi.” He growled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kouki reached up and started removing the buttons of Akash’s shirt.

“What are you doing?” Akashi tried to stop him but Kouki stubbornly held on.

When Kouki woke up three hours later, he was still enveloped in Akashi’s protective arms and Kouki remembered what happened. The first thing he did was grabbed Akashi’s shirt and started stripping him.

“Kouki?”

Kouki pushed the shirt aside, revealing the mark again. He stared at the mark closely.

On Akashi’s chest bore the same mark on his wrist, but at the same time different. For one, his own mark has the clear picture of a lion and dragon together, complete with its vibrant color of red and gold. While on Akashi’s mark, only half of it was complete with color. The other half was colorless. It looked dull. And if not for the pattern of the dragon and lion, it can be mistaken for a scar.

With shaking hand, he slowly reached the mark and touched it with his finger, tracing the colorless part with gentle touches.

“The colored part only appeared the first time I saw you.” Akashi said softly.

“W-what?” he asked.

“My mark reacted when I first saw you but I did not think of it until I saw it in the bathroom when I went for a bath.”

“So—so the c—color just appeared?”

“Yes.”

“Why only half?” he wondered, still tracing the mark.

Akashi swallowed with difficulty, trying to ignore at how Kouki is affecting him by touching his naked skin. “If I will be lucky enough, it will be completed in the future.” he just answered evasively.

“How would you do that?”

Akashi shook his head, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles before fixing his shirt. Kouki’s touch still lingering on his skin.

“How did this happen?” Kouki looked depressed again, realization fully setting in.

Akashi just smiled. “I’ll borrow Shintarou’s words and say that, ‘fate decided to bring us together.’”

“But it’s not fair for you Akashi-san.” Kouki cried.

“Why not?” Akashi looked offended. “I’m not good enough for you?” he tried to tease.

“Akashi-san.” Kouki’s voice was angry. “It’s me who is not good for you. I told you, you are perfect and I’m just some ordinary guy with lots and lots of wrongness and…”

“I’m not as perfect as you think I am Kouki…”

“Yes, you are.” The childish voice returned. “And it’s not fair that you get someone so di—dirty… and…”

“Stop right there.” Akashi’s voice went hard this time, he nudged Kouki’s face to look at him and raised his chin so that they are face to face. “You are not dirty. Never think of that.” His eyes started to glow, angry at how Kouki viewed himself. “It is you, who is perfect. **_Perfect and beautiful._ ** Even with everything that has been done to you, you remained to be pure, honest. To still look in the light. To not hate the world for what it has done to you. _Kouki, you are perfect.”_

Kouki swallowed, mesmerized with how Akashi’s eyes glow. His words reaching inside him.

“It is me who is not worthy of you.”

Kouki frowned, started to shook his head but Akashi’s eyes still held his gaze, still steady.

“But I am selfish, selfish and determined. Because I want you, _need you_. Even if I don’t and will never deserve you, I still want you. To keep you here beside me. To not let you go. Even when you deserve someone better, someone more _like_ you.”

Kouki stared in utter disbelief, not believing what he is hearing. But Akashi’s eyes held nothing but truth, honesty, so he just stared not knowing what to say.

**“I love you, Kouki.”**

The words felt like a slap to Kouki and he jolted, like the words physically hurt him and he scrambled backwards. Akashi’s hold on him slackened, surprised at Kouki’s sudden movement.

“Don’t say that.” Kouki shouted in fear and pain. “You don’t love me, Akashi-san. You are mistaking pity with love. And because of some stupid fate that decided to pair you with me, you have no choice but to be stuck with me. It’s not fair.” Kouki’s voice is angry.

There was a brief flash of pain on Akashi’s eyes at the words. “I know the difference of pity and love, Kouki.” He said softly.

Kouki stopped his rant, suddenly feeling guilty at what he said. “But you can’t love me Akashi-san.” He whined.

“Why not?”

“We only spend a few weeks together, you cannot determine love with just a few weeks.” He continued to whine, almost childish.

Akashi opened his arms, wanting to hold Kouki again.

Kouki hesitated, before he willingly went back to Akashi’s arms. The arms that gave nothing but comfort and safety to him.

Akashi settled comfortably on the headrest of the bed, making sure to make Kouki comfortable too. Kouki tried to grab Akashi’s pillow and Akashi reached for it, giving it to him. Kouki took the pillow and hugged it before burying his face on it while leaning on Akashi’s chest.

“You know there was a time in my life when I questioned everything in my life.” Akashi said thoughtful. “It was expected of me as the next leader of such large pack to have the right answer to everything and it left me with doubt and worry.”

Kouki shifted, lying on Akashi’s lap instead and looking up at the face of the alpha.

Akashi run his hand on his hair, feeling the soft strands with his fingers.

“I was scared that I might not be able to fulfill my duty as the next leader, to disappoint everyone. That I might do something that would make the pack at risk. It was a big worry.”

Of course you won’t.” Kouki interrupted. His eyes looking at Akashi like he was lying to him. “The pack will never be disappointed in you.”

Akashi’s lips twitch. Kouki was pouting, pinching the pillow in agitation.

His thumb traced Kouki’s pouting lips, revealing on the soft lips. “It was a worry at that time. The alphas are drunk with power, the betas held very small power and the omegas had it the worst. My father held a neutral ground in all of this…”

“What does it mean neutral?” Kouki interrupted, listening carefully. Something in that word and the way Akashi spoke it that caught his attention.

“My father had its own set of rules on the pack, where the rules are applied to everyone, no matter the dynamics you have. He did not allow the council and any outsiders to influence his decision and until now we still follow that rule.”

“So even if you’re an alpha or omega, you have to follow the same rule?” Kouki asked again. His eyes wide.

“Yes.”

“Alphas get punished when they do wrong?” Kouki asked again, his mind spinning with thoughts. Hope blossoming inside him.

“Yes.” He answered again.

“Where is your father now?” he asked.

Akashi’s eyes glowed, a brief flush of pain appeared in his eyes. “He is already resting, Kouki.”

Guilt filled the omega, touching Akashi’s wrist carefully. “I’m sorry.” He said.

“It was a long time ago.” He said.

Kouki was silent for a minute.

“So…so what are we gonna do now?” Kouki asked, hesitation and doubt laced with the words.

“About what?”

“About us being mate.” Kouki answered and was not able to hide the fear and insecurity he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas...
> 
> Anyone!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Meo!!!! 
> 
> You know why..... he he he he
> 
> And for Cerberos, of course....... 
> 
> Love you guys...
> 
>  
> 
> Stratosg...

 

Nijumura panted, hands on knees as he stopped swinging his fist for a while in the punching bag. He was sweating, breathe coming in harsh and hard for the workout he just did. But it was still not enough. His body is still on fire, the rage deep inside him is still strong, demanding to be let out. To wreak havoc.

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to calm himself but his alpha is roaring inside him.

“Fuck! He cursed. He stood up, fist closed and hit the target again. He tried to control the rage, but the image that appeared in his mind made the rage run wild and he delivered an uncontrolled punch. The bag shuttered under the assault and it flew towards the wall with a smack before dropping on the floor.

“Are there any of the punching bags left?” a voice asked from behind him and he looked back to see Akashi, standing on the doorway.

He bowed, acknowledging his leader and tried to look behind the alpha, expecting his omega to be there.

“Kouki is in the garden with Tetsuya and the others. Reo is with them.” Akashi answered his silent question.

Nijimura nodded, surprised to hear that Kouki wanted to spend time with the others without Akashi. He jumped down from the ring and removed the bandage in his hand.

Akashi meet him on the bench, the gleam in his eyes showing that he already know his internal struggles. Nijimura did not even try to say anything and just rolled his eyes.

Akashi sat down on the bench and he imitated him by sitting on the opposite side of the table.

He took the water in the canteen and drank, trying to calm himself.

“It will get harder, you know.” Akashi said suddenly looking at him.

“What?” he asked in confusion.

Akashi stared at him for a few second. Nijimura very nearly fidgeted at the intense gaze of his leader. “The frustration.” He said after a while. “The helplessness and anger.”

“I…I don’t know what...” Nijimura ran his hand on his damp hair, shaking his head at the same time.

Akashi sighed.

“Stop that.” He said irritated.

Akashi shook his head again. “I will not tell you what to do and what not to do when it comes to your feelings Niimura-san, but denying what you feel, denying your alpha his mate will make it worse in the future.”

Nijimura clenched his fist, the rage he thought he had under control came boiling to the surface. “I cannot exactly do anything at the moment.” He nearly snarled, wanting to release some of the anger. “Forcing myself to him will just scar him more. And he is not exactly free.” The last sentence came with venom and fury. He wanted to shout, to scream his rage and helplessness of not being able to do anything.

He remembered their first meeting. The fear and shame reeking out of the omega. The roaring of fury inside him. His inability to do anything than to watch and keep his distance. To allow his leader to comfort him and stood by when he should be the one doing it. It was the hardest and most painful feeling he ever felt.

Akashi’s head tilted. “I never knew you as someone who let something as flimsy as that to stop you from doing what you want. _You are stubborn, Nijimura-san.”_

Nijimura cannot stop the small quirk of his lips, the rage calming a little, as he shook his head.

Akashi stood up and rolled his shoulders. “If your done resting, how about a one on one?” he asked.

Nijimura grinned wider. The feral look in his eyes came alive again. With Akashi, he did not need to slow down, to hold back and he can release all the stress that he had been building inside him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kouki sighed and reached for the cookies on the plate. He took one and nibbled at it, pouting internally. After Akashi had him settled in the garden, Tetsuya, Ryouta and Kazunari came to join them. Even Reo came too. He thought Akashi was going to stay with them, but after Reo came, he said that there is nothing more exhausting than staying with the three omegas and told him that he will go train with Nijimura-san. He had been looking forward to hearing some stories from Tetsuya-san, Ryouta-san and Kazunari-san and he cannot believe Akashi-san is skipping that for some stupid training. Akashi-san told him he could come with him but he really wanted to hear some stories so Akashi told him that he can stay. He chose to stay behind but not before he hit Akashi in the back with one cookie.

“Ugh, stupid Akashi-san.” He said shoving the cookie his was nibbling in his mouth.

He heard a snickered beside him and saw Kazunari grinning.

He pouted. “He is?” he insisted.

“You should tell him that on his face next time.” Tetsuya suggested.

“It would be fun wouldn’t it?” Kise followed, smiling brightly. “Make sure we are there when you say that to him.”

“Guys, stop putting ideas on Kou-chan’s head.” Reo said. “Sei-chan is not stupid.”

Kouki look at him, his pout directed to Reo. “Akashi-san is stupid.” He said again.

Reo look at him for a moment, before his beautiful eyes looked like it sparkled. “Kou-chaaannn, you’re so cute.” He screamed the word and grabbed Kouki for a hug. “Cute, Kou-chan.” He said, rubbing his cheek on Kouki’s head.

Kouki very nearly freaked out at the attention and the touch of another alpha aside from Akashi had him squirming. “Mi—Mibuchi-san…” he choked.

Reo released him quickly. “Sorry, sorry.” He apologized, eyes still sparkling. “Call me Reo-nee, Kou-chan.” He said.

He sighed in relief, shrinking a little farther away from the alpha.

“So, Kouki-chan, what happened after you left yesterday?” Kazunari asked a mischievous smile in his lips.

“Nothing happened.” He snarky said.

“Really?” Ryouta asked in a teasing voice.

Kouki grabbed another cookie and threw it on Ryouta. He could not help but remembered last night.

 

 

 

            **Night before**

“We take it slow.” Akashi murmured.

“How slow?” Kouki demanded.

“That’s all up to you. Let’s take your pace.” Akashi said in a tender smile. “Just enjoy each day and let your mind and heart heal on their own.”

“But—but what if I will never get better and I—I will never be able to sa—satisfy you?” there are tears on Kouki’s eyes. Fear and insecurity on his face and words.

“Kouki….” Akashi sighed. “You **will** get better. You are strong and I am here. And you already make me very happy, really there is nothing you should be worrying off.”

Kouki looked serious as he thought things over. “How about se—sex.” He asked. His lips trembled and the tears are hanging precariously on his eyes.

“Kouki….” Akashi sighed again, gently pinching the omega’s right cheek. “Sex is not important at the moment. I will never force you to do something you are not ready for. That is why I told you that we take it slow. Stop thinking about unnecessary things.”

Kouki is looking at him with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open. “No—not important? You’re lying…” his voice shook with doubt. Staring at Akashi talking about sex like it was nothing felt better than he expected. The heavy feeling at the pit on his stomach is vanishing and is being replace by some kind of fluttering.

Akashi pinched his cheek again. “Kouki…”

“But…” he pouted

Akashi stared at him sternly.

“Fine!” he pouted more, wiping the tears away. “You promise me first.” He said

“I promise.” Akashi nodded. Kouki fidgeted still, staring at Akashi, and then he frowned, his eyes searching Akashi’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Akashi asked.

Kouki sat up, pushing Akashi on the bed until the alpha was lying on his back. Then he proceeded to straddle the alpha on the waist and leaned his face dangerously close to Akashi’s face, still frowning.

“What are you doing?” Akashi asked, eyeing the omega warily. Something on Kouki’s expression had him on edge. Not the bad edge, but a different kind of edge.

Kouki squirmed a little, leaning closer and he could feel his warmth breath in his lips.

“Kouki.” He nearly moaned. Kouki is unconsciously pressing his body on his front and he could really feel the omega’s warm body. It is making his imaginations run wild. He curled his hands into fist. “What are you doing?” he asked again.

Kouki’s hands went to his cheeks and stared at the inviting red lips of the alpha beneath him. He bit his lower lip and leaned more. For a brief moment, their eyes met before Kouki crossed the distance and their lips met.

Akashi looked frozen by now, in contrast to the fast beating of his heart. The kiss was nothing but just a peck and Kouki quickly withdrew, staring at him with confused wide eyes, but the effect was like an explosion to Akashi. It was feeling he never felt before and he stared at the omega on the face. Bliss covering the expression on his face.

Kouki, on the other hand, frowned again, squirming and leaning close, kissing those lips again. And again. And again.

It took a while, before Akashi regained his bearings and stopped Kouki’s lips from descending again by creating a wall between them with his hand. “Kouki, stop for a moment.” He breathe out.

Kouko stopped, his whole weight on Akashi and both his hands folded on Akashi’s chest. “I knew it.” He murmured his eyes looked surprised.

“Knew what?” Akashi choked, his mind felt like in cloud nine and his front getting really uncomfortable by each passing minutes but the omega on top of him is either oblivious to his problem or just ignoring it. Akashi suspected the first.

“It’s not disgusting when it’s you.” Kouki answered and he would not just stop squirming.

Akashi’s hands went to Kouki’s waist and grabbed them. “Kouki, when I said we take it slow, it includes you not squirming on top of me.” He breathed out but a choking sound came out from his lips when Kouki squirmed again. A ghost smile appear on his lips before leaning his head on his chest, finally settling down.

 

 

 

            **Present**

“Something did happen.” Tetsuya said and Kouki looked at him.

“Yup, with the way he looked, something happened.” Takao gave him a cheeky grin.

This time, it was Takao he hit with a cookie.

 

 

 

 

Two hours later, Akashi and Nijimura still found the omegas in the garden, now joined by Tatsuya and Kotarou, food almost gone by now. Kotarou looked like he was the center of attention as he was brandishing his hands in a weird manner and Kouki is staring at him with all the seriousness in the world while the rest of them are laughing.

“Then Akashi said….”

He heard Kotarou said and he stopped to listen. Nijimura stood a little behind him and also listened.

“Stupidity and ignorance sometimes can be contagious; I suggest you let yourself be cured before you make the others as stupid as you are. Get out of my sight.” Kotarou looked so serious, his usually rounded eyes are narrowed comically. His hands were folded on his puffed chest and he tried to glare at the imaginary person on his feet.

“Did he really do that?” Tatsuya asked.

Kotarou nodded. “Then the alpha on Akashi’s feet stupidly said. ‘You little shit, just because you have the highest grades on every subject doesn’t mean you are smart. And I am not stupid.’”

Tatsuya’s eyebrow lifted, frowning at the way Kotarou said the words.

“Then Akashi had this stupid look in his face that says, ‘Are you kidding me?’ and said. ‘Now you are just being contradictory to yourself. **I have the highest grades on every subject,** that means **I am indeed smart**. And you nearly failed all of yours; it just proves you are stupid.’”

“No kidding?” Takao whizzed, holding on to his stomach in an effort not to laugh. “I can really imagine Akashi-san’s face while saying that.”

“What happened to the beta they were bullying?” Tetsuya asked, shaking his shake.

“Akashi turned to him after saying that to the alpha on his feet and said. ‘The mere fact that you did not go down their level by retaliating in the same manner makes you better than them. Change your friends. If they did nothing other than to watch on sidelines while you were beaten makes them not worthy to be called your friends. You deserve better.’” Kotarou said very seriously that really did nothing to reduce the happy look on his face.

“What really made me laugh is that, the beta stood up after Akashi said that and face the ever scary Akashi and said, ‘Can I be your friend then?’”

“You’re kidding?” Ryouta snorted.

“I’m not, I’m not.” Kotarou replied. “What’s even funnier is that Akashi answered without any surprise and said, ‘Of course you can. Come! You need to go to the infirmary to have your bruises checked.’ You had no idea how Nijimura-san looked like at that time while he was stopping the bullies from attacking Akashi, who looked like he already forgot about them and just lead the beta out of the room.”

“Somehow I’m not really surprised that something like that really did happen.” Tatsuya said.

“ _And I am surprised_ that Ko-chan remembered all the words that Sei-chan said at that time.” Reo said.

“Reo-nee.” Kotarou pouted and sat down sulking.

“I’m kidding.” Reo laughed and messed Kotarou’s hair in affection. “The beta was Shigehiro Ogiwara actually.” Reo supplied and Tetsuya choked on his shake at the name.

“No fuckin’ way.” Kise also said in surprise and laughter.

“Your words, Ryouta.” He finally made their presence known and everyone sitting on the blanket looked up to them.

“Akashi-san.” Kouki perked up and raised his hands in an effort to reach for Akashi.

He went beside Kouki and grabbed the hands, enveloping them on his much larger own and smiled tenderly at the omega. “Are you having fun, Kouki?” he asked.

Kouki nodded, looking up at him. Then he heard a choking sound on Tatsuya’s side and the rising of the hair at the back of his neck. He and Nijimura whipped their heads up. Just in time to see the omega, Isamu, climbing on the window and jumping down.

“Oh, shit.” Nijimura ran, with Reo and Kotarou on his heels, gaining momentum before he jumped high, making the wall a support on his feet. He caught the omega midway and snatched him on his waist, covering him with his body.

Akashi had his right hand raised making a barrier between Nijimura and the hard ground below and they landed on an invisible barrier softly before his feet hit the solid ground.

“What the…. Are you okay?” Reo asked in panic, trying to see to the omega, held tight by Nijimura.

Nijimura released Isamu and with the anger blasting out of him, he screamed. “Are you fuckin’ crazy…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Isamu stared below the window of the room they gave him overlooking the vast garden of the castle.

The room was big; fit for a king and at first; Isamu doubted if it really was for him. He thought a first that it was a room of some alpha that needed his _services_. That he had a new owner. However, until now, no one had yet to come and claim him, aside from the maid last night and this morning who came to ask what breakfast he wanted.

Now, staring below, he saw some omegas, sitting down on the grass and they looked like they are having fun.

He swallowed, a longing filled inside him as he watched the blond alpha making demonstrations with his hand and the black haired omega laughing aloud.

He wanted to go out, smell some fresh air, and maybe talk to someone. But just the thought of running into Oyamada or anyone from his party made that wish impossible. He is safe inside this room as long as he stayed inside. And to him, it doesn’t matter how long he stayed there. As long as he safe from them, he would gladly choose being inside this small world.

As he was watching them, two familiar alphas joined the others in the garden and his breathe hitched a little.

He gulped, watching the dark haired alpha named, Nijimura in confusion. He did not know what is with the alpha, but every time he was around, he cannot stop his eyes from following his every move. He cannot stop the fast beating of his heart and the feeling of longing to be with him.

It bought confusion and fear, of insecurity and hope. It was all messed up and Isamu wanted nothing than to hit himself for being confused too much.

And that’s when he felt it, the all too familiar disgusting sensation. He snapped towards the door and stared at it, his breathing coming heavy. Someone was at the door. Someone with a scent of an alpha. He did not remember them all, but he knew that scent from one of Oyamada’s group. He knew it from one of those who always came to his room for his _services_. He was paralyzed with fear. He wanted to vomit and he very nearly convulsed.

' _No.’_ The words tried to get out but was not able to reach his lips to voice them out.

And when he saw the doorknob turned he took a step back, his back hitting the widow behind him. He whirled around and saw the people below, his chest felt like it was ready to explode and he tried to scream. _No words came out._

When he heard a clatter behind the door, he scrambled to climb on the window without hesitation. And when he heard the door open, he jumped down. Just when the thought of dying invaded his mind, his was snatched by the waist and he closed his eyes tightly waiting for his end.

It did not happen. Instead, he landed softly on the ground with someone holding him almost painfully. When he opened his eyes, he was met with the darkest eyes he ever saw and he blinked, mesmerized by it.

Then those eyes narrowed with what looked like anger and fear before he heard him snarled. “Are you fuckin’ crazy?”

 

 

 

 

Nijimura’s fear was palpable, and he was sweating hard. His mind replaying what just happened again and again and he never felt such fear in his life. He was cursing and snarling, the image of the omega jumping on the window is very clear still.

He shook the omega almost roughly by the shoulders as he snarled. “Are you stupid? Of all the stupid things that you want to do, jumping out of the window is what you chose. Fuckin’ shit!!! Do you want to fuckin’ die?”

The omega just stared back at him and opened his mouth mutely.

“Shit, shit… You little….”

“Nijimura-san.” Akashi’s voice had him snapping his mouth shut. “Release him.” He ordered.

Nijimura removed his hands on his shoulder and he was immediately filled with guilt when he saw the omega winced a little. But his rage was still there and he breathed harshly, taking a step back.

Then they heard a distressed sound of Kouki beside Akashi and before they knew it he tackled Isamu on the ground. This time, it was he, who shook Isamu’s shoulder. This time, it was he, screaming at the omega.

“You… you… Don’t do that. Don’t do that again. Why did you… You… don’t…” the words were scrambled but Isamu saw his eyes, and understood. The all too familiar faraway look in his eyes. Like he already witnessed something similar too often but was not able to help. The helplessness and fear.

“You… you…” Kouki was crying his heart out, hugging Isamu tightly and trying to say something.

And Isamu finally realized something. The weight of him, jumping down. The snarling alpha beside him and the crying omega in his arms.

Reo is also kneeling in front of him while the others are standing around them. He looked up at Nijimura, feeling the warmth pulsing. The concern and fear around him.

His tears come out, and finally the fear of what he just did. He hugged the omega back with shaking arms and his words came out.

“So—someone was at the door.” He whispered.

Akashi stilled and Nijimura frowned. “What?” he asked harshly.

“So—someone was at the door and they—they were trying to o—open and I… I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He cried. He buried his face on the Kouki’s shoulders and cried loudly.  

“I’ll take care of them.” Akashi said and he also kneeled down, tapping Kouki’ shoulder lightly.

Nijimura nodded, before he jumped up again, reaching the window easily and he strode inside Isamu’s room. He looked around but found it empty. He walked towards the closed door and twisted the knob. It was locked, but Nijimura can smell another scent aside from Isamu. An alpha’s scent with dark malice and he shook with anger. It was from one of Oyamda’s bodyguard. The smell was familiar to him but he cannot pinpoint it with how many they were at that time he met them.

“Fuckin’ bastard. I will find you.” He snarled, jumping back down from the window and joined the others.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kiku nervously fidgeted, staring at the magnificent palace in front of him with bulging eyes. He had the urged to turn back and run away. It is just not the place he was accustomed too.

It spoke of grandeur, power and money. Of beauty, serenity and most of all, it radiated strength and screamed of alpha dominated place.

“What are you doing?” Haizaki asked and he realized that he already turned around, preparing to run away as far away as possible from the place.

He looked at Haizaki with terrified eyes. You are not making me go in there.” He tried to run but Haizaki already grabbed his wrist.

“Calm down, damn it.” He snarled.

Kiku snarled back, no longer fearing the alpha even he was snarling and cursing.

“You can’t make me.” He smacked the arm holding his wrist and tried to get away.

Mayuzumi, who was with them, had a bored look in his face as he watched them but the glint in his eyes meant he was enjoying the show and Kiku’s predicament.

“Tie him up, Haizaki.” He suggested.

Haizaki’s eyes looked like he really is contemplating on what Mayuzumi suggested.

Kiku’s dark eyes widen, shooting a glare to Mayuzumi and tried to remove the hand shackling him again but Hazaki had a vice grip in his wrist, ignoring his struggle as if it was nothing.

His irritation is shooting up and he stomped his foot before kicking Haizaki on the shin.

Haizaki merely raised an eyebrow. “Was that supposed to hurt?” he asked.

Kiku very nearly screamed, tried to jump towards the alpha but Haizaki was quick, releasing his hand and stepping away.     

“Slow.” He taunted.

With a shout of rage, he raised his fist, ready to punch the leer of his face, if Haizaki did not start running.

Kiku followed with blind rage. “Stop running.” He shouted.

Haizaki just laughed, dancing away from the omega, closer to the front of the palace.

 

 

 

“What are they doing?”

Nijimura steeped out and stood beside Mayuzumi, watching the two with confused expression.

Mayuzumi had a smile on his face as he turned to his leader. “Think I had a chance on becoming a photographer?” he asked.

“Huh?” Nijimura frowned. “What are you talking about?”

Imagine how much money I can get if it I took Haizaki’s picture right now and blackmail it to him.”

Nijimura sighed. “Mayuzumi, really.”

They heard a shout and they looked at the two just in time to see Kiku throwing a stone on Haizaki. Haizaki dodged laughing but suddenly stopped when he saw the person who was about to be hit with the stone he dodged.

The person easily caught the stone and stared at Haizaki. “Are you done playing around?” he asked.

Haizaki suddenly stood to attention and face the red haired alpha. “Akashi.” He said.

Kiku took the opportunity and grabbed the bucket he saw near the fountain and threw it on Haizaki.

It hit Haizaki squarely on the head, water flying from everywhere and soaking Haizaki from head to toe.

Akashi causally stepped back to avoid the water and then there was silence.

Kiku did not notice the silence and screamed. “I got you now, you bastard.”

It was too much and Mayuzumi laughed. “Score to Kiku. Haizaki you lost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i was searching for some names aside form the obvious one, who befriend or knew Akashi when he was in Teiko but found none. So i threw Ogiwara in there.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I went to update Soulmate, I found out that I have more than a thousand kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> Like What The ...
> 
> I cannot believe I garnered that many. I cannot stop jumping with how happy you guyz made me>>>
> 
> So without further a do. I gave you the next chapee.
> 
> Guys. It is unbeta'ed

 

“Akashi-san…”

“Hmmm?”

Kouki rolled on the bed, situating himself on the middle of it

 

 

_Five minutes later_

“Akashi san…”

“Yes, Kouki?” Akashi murmured as he continued to read the book he was holding.

Kouki sighed as he rolled on his back on the middle of the massive bed, his arms stretched wide and his right hand is lying on Akashi’s lap.

 

 

_Four minutes later_

“Akashi-san….”

“Yes, baby?” Akashi replied again, still on his book.

Kouki rolled towards Akashi this time and curled beside him, burying his face on the alpha’s arm. Akashi hummed, running his fingers on Kouki’s hair before continuing on his book.

 

 

  _Three minutes later._

Kouki rolled again. This time lying sideways on Akashi’s lap, head and arms lounging on the edge of the bed.

 

 

_Two minutes later._

“Akashi-san!!!” This time, Kouki’s voice came in high pitch agitation; he untangled himself in Akashi’s arms and sit up, glared at the alpha. “I can’t sleep.” He demanded

Akashi laid the book on the bedside table and gave his attention to the omega sitting cross-legged across him. “Come here.” He said, opening his arms.

Kouki quickly crawled to him and settled comfortably on Akashi’s embrace, though the pout is still in his mouth.

Akashi hummed, rubbing Kouki’s arms in comfort. It is common for Kouki to be restless on most nights. It seems that no matter how much he tried, sometimes sleep seemed to evade him. And most nights, he would be plagued by nightmares and wake Akashi with either his scream or body shaking.

It broke his heart. Every time Kouki is being awaken by his own past and couldn’t get back to sleep, until Akashi had him wrapped around him in a tight embrace and soft singing, that is.

“What do you want to do?” he asked.

Kouki looked stressed. “Can we go out?”

Akashi frowned a little. It’s already ten in the evening and he is worried of Kouki’s health but looking at Kouki’s hopeful expression made him hesitate to disagree.

“Please…” Kouki clutched on his shirt and leaned his body closer.

“Alright.” He agreed.  

Kouki’s eyes brightened. “Yes!” He jumped on the bed and was about to run towards the door when Akashi’s hand caught his arm.

“Wear some warm clothes, Kouki. It’s chilly outside.” He said gently.

Kouki nodded, making a beeline on the wardrobe door and opened the door. He stepped inside and snatched one of Akashi’s dark jacket and quickly put it on. Akashi watched him with amusement before he shook his head and went towards the bathroom door.

 

 

           

Akashi stopped when he heard Kouki made a sound. He blinked and looked at the person glued to his side.

Kouki giggled.

It startled Akashi. It is the first time he heard him made a sound like that.

Kouki giggled again and hid his face on Akashi’s arm.

Akashi’s heart leaped at the sound. Kouki looked happy somehow. The shadow look in his face gone and Akashi’s arm tightened around his mate.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, tied to be normal about it when all he wanted to do was lift the young man and spin him around.

Kouki giggled in his hiding spot. “We’re like some thief tiptoeing around to the house and not making a sound.” He said.

Akashi’s arm tightened and kissed Kouk’s hair. His throat constricted as he stopped walking at the bottom of the stairs.

“Yes. Yes, we look like thieves.” He murmured and kissed his hair again. “And we have to be really quite before anyone can hear us.”

Kouki giggled again and nodded. “What are we going to steal?” He whispered.

“Something you’ll love.” Akashi whispered too and started leading him again. They reached outside the massive door and a guard bowed his head towards them.

Kouki looked at him curiously. Then he turned to Akashi. “Why doesn’t he look sleepy and bored?” he asked.

“It’s not his job to be sleepy and bored when he is in duty.” Akashi answered.

Kouki furrowed his eyebrows. “What’s my job then?” he demanded.

Akashi muttered something that he did not quiet catch.

“What?” he asked.

Akashi did not say anything and just lead him toward the side of the palace, going to the opposite

direction of the garden they always used as a picnic spot until they reach what looked like a small house.

Kouki stood at the wide closed door curiously.

“This way, Kouki.” Akashi lead him to the smaller door and wave the person who was about to greet them.

“We’ll find our way inside.” He said.

The old man with a limp nodded and bowed a little. He gave Kouki a smile before turning back towards the cabin he came out with.

Kouki followed the old man with his eyes. “Akashi-san, what’s his name?” he asked, letting Akashi lead him inside.

It was dark and Kouki nervously fidgeted. He leaned closer to Akashi’s side.

“Kawahara Sato-san, he works here as a groomer of the horses.” Akashi stood still and Kouki was able to hear the small whisper that came out on Akashi’s lips.

Instantly, fire appeared on both sides of the place, illuminating the place brightly.

Kouki’s eyes widen in surprise. “How did you do that?” he demanded, his fear of the dark disappearing and he tugged Akashi’s arm.

Akashi’s lips lifted in amusement. “Secret.” He said.

Kouki pouted. “Akashi-san.” He whined.

“Look, Kouki.” He said instead and pointed something and Kouki looked behind him in instinct.

His eyes went round, staring at the farthest end of the place. There were stalls around them but what caught his attention, is the white horse at the farthest stall.

“Ahhhh! It’s Yuki.” He screamed, releasing Akashi and running to reach the horse. The horse’s head look up in surprise and neighed, his hind legs lifting a little.

“What are you doing?” a panicked voice said. “Don’t go near him, it’s dangerous.”

Kouki did not hear anything as he lean on the stall, lifting his hand to its mane.

The horse neighed again, looking at Kouki for a minute before lowering his head in a submissive manner and allowing Kouki to reach him.

The man who shouted halted midway, watching the scene with bulging eyes. The horse is untamed. He did not allow anyone to ride him other than Akashi. He did not allow anyone to touch him aside from when he needed to be washed.

He was alarmed that the young man might get in trouble if he were to get near the horse.

“It’s alright, Wasa-san.”

Wasa whipped his head towards the voice and found his alpha leader coming towards him. “Akashi-sama.” He bowed.

“Yukimaru will not hurt him.”

“But…”

Akashi shook his head. “Look.”

Sawa went back to watching as the young man reached out for the horse. His mouth went slack and opened halfway when he saw Yukimaru looked like he was enjoying the touch of the person in front of him.

“Wha—Impossible…” He blinked.

An amused smile appeared in Akashi’s face.

“Is—is it alright for him to touch Yukimaru, Akashi-sama?” Sawa suddenly asked nervously.

Akashi tilted his head. “He is my mate, Sawa-san. He can do whatever he wants.”

Sawa blinked. Then for the second time in the span of five minutes, his mouth dropped open.

“Akashi-san look, look, it’s Yuki.” Kouki called from where he stood petting Yukimaru’s hair.

Sawa was left alone to watch his always stiff and very formal leader smile and laugh with his mate, nodding at whatever he was saying.

After a few minutes, Akashi turned to the still open-mouthed groom standing in the middle of the path and called him. “Sawa-san, we are going out. You do not have to wait for us.”

Sawa just nodded, still staring. Then he caught himself and went to get the saddle putting it on Yukimaru’s back. He did not miss the eager look on Kouki’s face as he waited.

 

“Where are we going?” Kouki asked again. “Are we going to ride on Yuki’s back?” he is nearly jumping in his excitement and keep on looking at the man fixing the horse.

Akashi nodded. “You’ll see.” He said. “I’m surprise you remembered his name?” he asked. He remembered he told the horse’s name to Kouki on their connection when Kouki broke his toy when he was still eight. He just did not know that the connection was strong at that time and Kouki’s memories about it are still there.

Kouki stilled. Then he turned to Akashi with strained look and said. “Are we going now?” he asked.

Akashi nodded and reach for him, kissing his hair. He lead him out of the stables and waited until Sawa came with Yukimaru in tow, all geared up. He gave the bag he was holding to Sawa and he secured it on the saddle.

Akashi was about to mount the horse when Kouki grabbed him. “Akashi-san, I want to hold the reins.” He demanded. 

Akashi nodded. “Alright, Kouki. But I need you to be careful okay?” Kouki nodded, a huge smile plastered on his face.  Akashi was again lost at how Kouki’s face transformed. He looked so happy, so carefree, that he ache to capture the way he looked. Seared it in his mind.

“Kouki.” He breathed out and touched Kouki’s face gently, memorizing the way he looked.

“What’s wrong, Akashi-san?” he asked, suddenly worried.

Akashi shook his head and just leaned over, touching his forehead with Kouki’s. “You are so beautiful.”  He murmured.

Kouki opened his mouth, but no words came out, instead a blush covered his face, making him look even more beautiful in Akashi’s eyes.

“Akashi-san.” He whined covering his face.

Akashi laughed, his hand going to Kouki’s waist and suddenly lifted him up. Kouki squeaked in surprise but went to grabbed Yukimaru by the mane. A second later, Akashi settled behind him. Kouki straightened, shifting to have a comfortable spot, his back leaning towards Akashi’s chest. He sighed in content, leaning back a little more.

Sawa handed Kouki the rein and stepped back.

“Okay.” Kouki blew out a nervous sigh. “Where should we go, Akashi-san?” he asked.

Akashi’s breath were on his ear. “To your left Kouki, follow the trail towards the forest.” He murmured.

Kouki shivered, hair rising and a shudder run throughout his body.

“O-okay.” He said and tried to ignore the fuzzy feeling on his chest at how Akashi is breathing through his neck. Akashi having his arms around his midsection and his chin on Kouki’s shoulders.

Kouki looked at the rein in his hand, then to Yukimaru. Then he nodded to himself and leaned over to horse’s ear. “Okay Yuki, to your left. Akashi-san said we are going to the forest.” He said and patted Yukimaru’s hair.

Akashi’s chest rumbled in amusement, while Sawa was looking at Kouki with a disoriented look in his eyes, not quite believing what he is witnessing.

The horse snorted then slowly started to trot towards his left, to the direction of the forest.

For the third time that night, Sawa’s mouth dropped open, his eyes bulging in disbelief.

 

 

 

 

“Akashi-san, it’s dark.” Kouki said nervously, eyeing the looming forest a few feet ahead of them.

Akashi had no problem riding in the dark, he can lead the horse without any problem and his eyes can adjust easily to the darkness. Kouki is different though and he could fell how nervous he was. He straightened, murmuring softly, his hand raised in the direction of the forest. Small flames flooded the area, hovering in mid-air and lighting a path for them to take.

Kouki gasped in surprise, tried to twist his body to face Akashi. “How did you do that.” He demanded again.

“Hmm.” Akashi just buried his face on Kouki’s neck.

“Akashi-san.” He whined.

Akashi lifted his head and smiled. “Your mate is dragon, Kouki.”

Kouki stilled and Yukimaru did the same. “Wh-what do you mean? Like, like a breathing dragon with wings and tails?” he sounded so perplexed and Akashi let out a huff, nudging his feet to get Yukimaru going.

“Does that mean you breathe fire?” Kouki asked.

Akashi just laughed mysteriously. “You’ll see.” He said.

Kouki let go of the reins and took the one of Akashi’s hand around his waist, lifting it and biting the palm.

Akashi winced at the slight pain but did not move to remove his arm from Kouki’s teeth, just waiting for Kouki to release him.

“Akashi-san is being mean.” Kouki whined after he released Akashi’s wrist.

Akashi just smiled.

They went silent after that, Kouki taking the reins again and leaning back to Akashi while Akashi tightened his hold on Kouki and leaned his chin back on Kouki’s shoulders.

A few minute later, they broke into a clearing. Kouki stared. He felt Akashi move behind him and murmured, his hand lifting in front of them. Instantly small fires hovered around, illuminating the place with reddish glow.

Kouki stared in awe at the scene in front of him. Situated in the center of the clearing is a small lake. With clear sparkling water reflected on the light Akashi produced.

Akashi jumped down from the horse before taking hold of Kouki’s waist and lifted him up. He did not let go of him until his feet is firmly on the ground.

Kouki stared at the scene displayed in front of him. The sound of the insects are loud in the clearing and firelights are gathered around the big tree in the opposite bank, illuminating it.

A fish broke out of the water and jumped in mid-air before vanishing in the water again. Kouki went nearer toward the edge of the lake and waited eagerly.

Another fish broke out and Kouki let out a giggle.

“Kouki.” Akashi called and Kouki looked back to see Akashi already had a blanket spread out on the grass and was taking out some food and water on the bag he was carrying.

Kouki went to Akashi and peeked at the food. There are some chips and snacks on the blanket and some bottle water.

Akashi patted the blanket near him and Kouki sat, crossed leg. Akashi sat behind him and encircled his arms around his waist again. Kouki took one chip and popped it open before leaning back to Akashi comfortably. As he looked up, he was again surprised at the view displayed in front of him. Stars scattered around the sky and Kouki had to wonder why they look like they shined brighter than any previous nights.

He leaned his face on Akashi’s chest as Akashi wrapped another blanket around them. The chips lay forgotten as Kouki closed his eyes, the beautiful scene still seared inside him. His mind felt calm and his heart is filled with warmth and fuzzy feeling whenever he was with Akashi.

“Akashi-san, how did you do the fire thing? I never knew anyone can do that.” He said, rubbing his cheek on Akashi’s chest.

Akashi’s arms tightened around him. “Did you ever heard about the Red Dragon of the Ancient Time, Kouki?” he asked.

Kouki nodded, a sparkle in his eyes. “Just a little though. I remember mommy talking about how the Red Dragon came and fell in love with a human so he had to marry her and they were really happy. The Red Dragon founded the first empire and it was a very peaceful time.” Kouki bit his lip, the sparkle in his eyes gone in an instant. “But the people in the place where I was held for, for a couple of years, had some kind of a dragon altar. They were kind of worshipping the Red Dragon and said that they were his faithful followers and guardians.” Kouki said off handedly.

Akashi’s fist curled, a snarl rumbling inside his chest and he could not help the anger that started to bubble up inside him.

Surprisingly, it was Kouki, who was calm between them. “It’s okay now, Akashi-san.” He said and patted his chest. “You won’t ever let them come near me again so I’m not scared of them.” He said rather boastfully.

Akashi let out a strained smile and sighed. “Of course.” He nodded.

“So what does the Red Dragon mean? Will he really come back? They said that when he returns, the only one he will acknowledge is them because they are faithful to him. The Red Dragon is nice, right. Mommy told me a long time ago. That’s why he will not agree to those uglies if ever he will come back?” Kouki asked anxiously.

Akashi shook his head. “He will not come back, Kouki, his time in this world has ended.”

“Th—then why did they say that he will return?”

“Fanatics. They are nothing but fanatics. They just needed a powerful figure to justify their own actions and in this case it was the dragon they choose.”

Kouki went silent for a while. “So—so what, what did the dragon do that made them use him?”

“He did the opposite, Kouki.” Akashi answered. “He liberated the people, stop slavery and brought peace to a time that is plagued with war and slavery.”

“What? But—but then why did they choose him?”

Akashi scoffed. “I bet the first leader of that pack just wanted to use the dragon as an insult and nothing else. The later generations believed it and made their own versions out of it.”

“That’s wrong.” Kouki whispered, a little sad.

“Yes.” Akashi agreed.

“What does that have to do with you making fire?” Kouki questioned. He did not want to hear about that group anymore.

A ghost smile appeared on Akashi’s lips. “I came directly from that line Kouki.” He answered.

“Oh! Okay…”

A beat.

Kouki suddenly sat up. “What?” he face Akashi and grabbed his shirt. “What does that mea…” The blanket fall on the ground and the jacket’s sleeve were pulled up to his elbow, revealing his mark.

It was glowing.

Kouki stared wide-eyed. He released Akashi’s shirt and run a finger on his mark instead, feeling the warmth it gave of.

“What about the lion?” he whisper asked.

“That was my father’s mark.” Akashi answered, anticipating Kouki’s reaction.

Kouki touched his mark again. Then a huge grin appeared in his lips. He transferred his gaze to Akashi and jump in his arms, smiling wildly. “Akashi-san, that is so cool.” He said. “I bet you can breathe fire.” He giggled.

Akashi for the million times that night, cannot help the swelling of emotion inside his chest, threatening to get out. He suppressed the laughter that nearly spilled from his mouth, but the shaking on his shoulders gave away his attempt to be indifferent.

Kouki poke his chest twice. “You scared me you know. My brother said a long time ago that my mate would be half dragon and half lion. It gave me nightmares of scary dragon with a body of a lion.”

Akashi choked with his own suppressed laughter.

“Then mommy said that my brother is just making fun of me. She said that my mate would be a brave prince and he was right.” He looked up to Akashi’s face. “Lion means brave and dragon means prince.” His face was bath with red glow, eyes shining with happiness and Akashi forgot how to breathe.

He took Kouki’s face in his hand and slowly dip his head.

Kouki blinked as Akashi’s lips touched his. He tilted his head a little and closed his eyes, leaning closer to the alpha. Felling the warm moist lips covering his own.

Akashi gently nipped his lower lip but did not attempt to invade his mouth, just lazily nipping.

It was a while before Akashi broke their contact and Kouki opened his eyes, blushing madly. “Red looks good in you.” Akashi said, tracing a finger on his cheeks. If it was possible, Kouki’s cheeks becomes redder and he fuzz, hiding them in Akashi’s chest.

Akashi just lazily took the blanket and wrapped it around them again.

Food long forgotten and Kouki just burrowed further on Akashi’s chest. Kouki sighed happily, his mind drifting to the stories of dragons and lions his mother used to tell about him.

“What about the others then?” Kouki asked again. “I remembered how Midorima-san’s hands seem to glow whenever he came and heal me and I remember how Aomine-san and Nijimura-san jumped easily in high places. I never saw anyone like that except in this place.”

“That’s why they are called guardians, Kouki.” Akashi said tenderly.

Kouki looked up again. “When the dragon came, he taught the alphas how to use their own auras and energies in fighting. But to not let the alphas forget what those powers are for, he called them guardians.”

Kouki looked confused as his brows furrowed.

Akashi rubbed his back slowly. “Guardians. Protectors. _Use them to protect those who are in need._ Alphas will symbolize strength and power, betas will symbolize mind and neutrality and omegas will symbolize our hearts and our feelings.”

“Protectors…”

Akashi nodded. “They guard and acts as shield to any kind of pain to their pack. Only an alpha’s body can handle the kind of training you need to convert your own energy to a weapon but even in those few guardians fewer still have more power to transcend to another level. They were stupidly dubbed as the _generations of miracles_ for they are all in the same generation and their powers are sort of a miracle to the alphas. Daiki and Shintarou are two of those miracles. Nijimura is that strong because of his will and training.”

“What about Tetsuya-san, Kazunari-san and Ryouta-san, I can feel some kind of power in them too. And Tatsuya-san is ridiculously strong.” He complained.

Akashi smiled. “Yes. Even between omegas and betas, there are those who are blessed with different abilities. Ryouta can copy anyone else’s weapon after he saw them but gets tired easily when he used them because of his body. The others said that he is a miracle himself. Tetsuya can vanish and hide his scent at will and can escape easily when he is in trouble. He used to do that all the time to the others when he knew he was in trouble.” Akashi looked annoyed. “And since he was always with the miracles, they called him the phantom of the miracles.”

Kouki giggled. “And Kazunari-san and Tatsuya-san?”

“Kazunari came from a different pack before he went to Shotuko. His eyes are kind of special. He can detect anyone even if they were trying to hide their presence. Tetsuya rarely can hide from him.”

“That’s so cool.” Kouki said. “And Tatsuya-san?”

“Tatsuya have an alphas strength due to his will alone. Like Nijimura-san, he trained himself crazy to get to the level he is now. I think he forget when he was younger that he was an omega and not an alpha and went to train himself to the ground.” Akashi said dryly. He could imagine the stress Taiga went through with how stubborn his brother was.

Kouki nodded, feeling warm and extremely happy. Akashi never tried to discriminate anyone due to his or her status and gender. He never did once made him feel like he was a lesser person because he was an omega. When he spoke about the others with affection, it really settled his mind.

“Kouki, you said a while ago that you can feel if someone has a special ability or not?” Akashi asked.

Kouki paused then nodded hesitantly. “Not all the time though. And not as strong as it is now. I can always see some kind of blurred colors and shadows of a person, but recently it become stronger.”

“How recently?” Akashi asked.

“Wh-when I had a nightmare and hurt my neck.” Kouki whispered and touched his neck.

Akashi stilled, his mind thinking back.

“I think it was because you bit me in the neck at that time, Akashi-san.”

Akashi looked down to Kouki, thinking. He only bit Kouki’s gland at that time to wake him up and push some of his will to Kouki. But if that made him awaken the power that stayed dormant inside the omega, he wondered what kind of strength Kouki really hid. Being able to see someone’s ability is one of Akashi’s specialty. He can easily detect if someone has power hidden within them and can even predict one person’s strength and abilities when they grow older. That is why it was easier for him to train the others because he already know what to harness and what to strengthen.

“Is there something wrong, Akashi-san?” Kouki asked.

Akashi shook his head. “No, nothing, just thinking about what you said.”

“Is it bad?” Kouki asked again.

“No. It is good.” He answered. He now understood why Kouki’s omega hid for a very long time. He tried to shield Kouki from everyone about Kouki’s abilities. What it implied and what it stands for. For other’s to learn that an omega had those kind of abilities will bring Kouki’s fate to nothing but death.

He silently tightened his hold on Kouki. The controlled rage he reigned tight inside him started to boil again.

“Akashi-san.” Kouki encircled his right hand in his back and burrowed closer to him. Akashi’s anger started to settle and he kissed Kouki’s head.

Kouki yawned unexpectedly.

Akashi started to rub his back, humming softly. “Sleep now, Kouki.”

Kouki nodded and as he drifted off to wonderland, a peaceful smile appeared in his lips. Before his mid close off he forget to ask Akashi if he had wings and tails.

Akashi stared at the omega sleeping in his arms and had to smile at Kouki’s expression. _‘So much for a first date.’_ He thought as he kissed Kouki’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Kouki.”

 

 

* * *

 

          

“Sei-chan, where is Kou-chan?” Mibuchi asked when his head popped out in Akashi’s office door that morning.

“With the others.” He said meaning the other omegas. “They went to visit Yukimaru.”

“Again?” Mibchi said.

Akashi smiled fondly. Ever since that night, Kouki had been visiting Yukimaru everyday in the stables. He had taken it upon himself to feed and wash him too, nearly giving the groom a heart attack the first time he saw Kouki wet from head to toe and wrestling with Yukimaru.

So, when he is not being dragged around by Ryouta, Kazunari and Tetsuya, he is dragging Isamu to somewhere else. Or when he is not making a mess with Akashi’s room and office, he is at the stables terrorizing the grooms and messing with Yukimaru.

 

 

 

“Isamu-san…” Kouki shouted as he run towards his new friend, holding a bag of sweets with him.

“Kouki-sama?” Isamu looked back in surprise.

Kouki stopped in front of him, panting. “Don’t call me sama.” He said.

Isamu just smiled.

“Murasakibara-san baked some sweets.” He said. “Let’s go it in the garden. Akashi-san is coming with the food but we have this.” He thrusted the bag to Isamu.

Isamu took the bag and peered inside, smelling the delicious cookies. “Are the others coming too?” he asked.

“Only Tetsuya-san and Reo-nee. Kazunari-san is needed at the clinic and Ryouta-san said that Kasamatsu-san is coming today so he went to wait for them.”

Isamu nodded and took one of the treat, biting it with gusto.

“Let’s go.” Kouki dragged him outside using the backdoor to avoid anyone coming from the front door. He quickly settled on the gazebo in the middle of the garden impatiently stare at the door, clearly waiting for Akashi-san.

Isamu cannot help but smile and settled beside his new friend.

 

 

 

Akashi shook his head as he saw Kouki dragging Isamu again. Ever since that day in the garden Kouki felt like he was in a mission to drag Isamu everywhere he wanted to go. He had that focus look in his eyes and he started to actively roam around the castle. Akashi did not know if it was a good distraction or not to Kouki.

He turned and called the butler to ready some food to take to the garden. He knew that the others will be joining as well so he ordered a food for at least ten people.

 

 

Kouki stared at Nijimura who was taking a drink of water while leaning in one of the post of the gazebo just listening to the chatter around him. Then his gaze went back to Isamu who keep on sneaking glances at the black haired alpha leaning on the post.

Tetsuya was reading a book while holding his ever-favorite vanilla milk shake. Tatsuya and Reo-nee are discussing what looked like fashion clothes so Kouki was left alone to observe Isamu, who keeps on shoving food in his mouth without him realizing it.

Kouki turned to Akashi beside him and asked. “Akashi-san, why does Isamu-san smell like Nijimura-san?”

Nijimura blew out the water in his mouth while Isamu nearly choked on the food in his mouth. Tatsuya and Mibuchi stopped talking while Tetsuya dropped the book on his lap.

“I don’t smile like him. I barely even talk to him.” Isamu stood up and glared at Kouki.

Kouki glared back. “I’m not talking about the same cologne or something. I’m talking about scent.” He said.

“What?” Isamu looked confused. “What are you talking about? Are you sleep talking or something?”

Kouki also stood up and matched Isamu’s glare. “I do not. Isamu-san that’s mean.” He turned to Akashi. “Akashi-san, they smell the same, right?”

“Do they now?” Akashi asked, looking at Nijimura who was sweating on where he stand.

“You know they do.” Kouki pouted.

Tatsuya poke Kouki’s midsection and Kouki looked down. He sat back down on the seat. Isamu followed and plopped down on the chair.

“How do they smell the same?” Tatsuya asked interested. Only mated person can have the same scent, of their scents mingled together. Therefore, he knew that Nijimura and Isamu are not mated, for they can smell their individual scents that is why he is also confused as to what Kouki is talking about.

“I—I don’t know.” Kouki said, thinking hard on how to explain. “I—I mean every time I see Nijimura-san, I can always smell Isamu’s scent on him. Not like you and Murasakibara-san, where you’re scents are mingled, but like, like he is carrying Isamu’s own scent?” he ended the sentence with a question mark. Like he is also confused. “And Isamu is just the same to Nijimura-san’s scent.”

“Hmmm…” Tatsuya contemplated, smiling mysteriously to Nijimura.

“Oh, and they have the same color.” Kouki added.

“Color?” Tetsuya asked, leaning close to him.

“Y-yeah.” Kouki nervously bit his lip, squeezing closer to Akashi. “I—I don’t know why, but if I try hard enough, I can see some kind of a colored aura on a person.” He gestured to Tetsuya. “Like you have a light blue color around you, surrounded by red one, that is the same as Kagami-san’s and Tatsuya’s dark one side by side with a purple one. And I know that everyone has a different one even if they have the same color like Akashi-san and Kagami-san.”

“Interesting.” Tatsuya muttered.

“And Nijimura-san and Isamu are not carrying each other’s color but exactly the same one.” Kouki ended.

“That’s amazing, Kou-chan.” Reo said excitedly. “I did not know you can do that.”

Kouki blushed at the complement, hiding his face on his knees.  

“Is there anything you want to ask, Nijimura-san?” Akashi asked, amused. He did not know that Kouki had that kind of ability. He could not help but look at him with amazement and pride. To distinguish the mate of a person is a rare ability to have. But he expected nothing else from his mate.

“Nothing.” Nijimura snapped but his eyes went to Isamu with concern.

Isamu looked ready to burst into tears. He could see in his eyes that he understood what Kouki is talking about.  Nijimura sighed harshly and step closer to the huddled group.

“We need to talk. Come with me.” He said and offered his hand to Isamu.

“More gentle, Shozu.” Tatsuya said, smiling.

“Ignore these buffons.” Nijimura said again.

“Language, Nijimura-san.” Reo added giggling.

Panic settled on Isamu’s face and Kouki grabbed his hand, squeezing it. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” He whispered.

“We can talk to a place you are comfortable with and anyone can see us.” Nijimura said, hands still offered, patiently waiting.

Isamu stared at Nijimura for a few minutes before turning to Kouki. “Can you wait for me?” he asked.

Kouki nodded, determined. He squeezed his hand one more time before releasing it.

Isamu took the offered hand with his trembling ones and tried not to be nervous about it.

“Shout if you needed someone to hit Nijimura-san in the head.” Kuroko said.

Nijimura glared at Akashi who was watching him with all the amusement in the world and finally lead Isamu out of the gazebo.

“So, Kou-chan, mind telling us more about those abilities that you have?” Reo turned to him once again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Did you found the person who tried to enter Isamu-san’s room that day?” Akashi asked as he stared at the map spread out in the oval table in front of him.

Nijimura’s mouth thinned. “Not yet. Some of the alphas left before I have the chance to interrogate them all. Oyamada said that he sent them back home to protect the property since some other packs are eyeing his.”

“Oyamada’s property bordered Teiko and Seidou, isn’t it?” Akashi asked.

“Yes. Why?”

“Hmmm, Kataoka-san said he will be making some announcement before the council meeting.”

Nijimura snorted. “We all know that he is just announcing his retirement and letting Miyuki take over their pack.”

Akashi nodded and said. “And I want him to visit Oyamada’s place first before coming here.”

Nijimura nodded, then suddenly scowled. “Tell him to make Miyuki go. That bastard can inquire anything without being suspicious.”

Akashi glanced at the alpha. Remembering the last time Miyuki pranked the whole house by inviting every women he knew for a date and left, leaving Nijimura to deal with angry women the whole time. “You just want to let him do the work.” He said.

“He deserved it.” He snarled.

Akashi shook his head. “How is Isamu-san?” he asked instead.

“Fine.” Nijimura shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly like the inquiry was nothing but his expression is so painfully obvious. The obvious twinkle in his eyes and how his posture relaxed.

Akashi nearly pointed it out to him but a tap on the window made him focused on it instead. The red phoenix plopped on the windowsill and hooted twice.

“Oh, they are already here.” Nijimura sighed.

“Mayuzumi mentioned they have someone with them? A witness?”

“Yes.”

Akashi closed the map and stood up. Nijimura also grabbed his jacket and started to follow Akashi when the door crashed open, revealing Kouki looking disheveled. “Akashi-san.” He screamed, plowing towards him like a bullet train without a brake.

Akashi casually caught him and nodded to Nijimura. “Go meet them, I will be joining you later.” He said.

Nijimura bowed to Kouki before making his way out.

When the door closed, Akashi’s whole focus turned to the omega in his arms and asked. “Well now Kouki, is there anything you need?” he asked.

 

 

 

A couple of screams from the new omega named Kiku, a couple of laughs from Haizaki and a couple of snorts from Mayuzumi later, the new comer finally settled. With the omega being led to the kitchen and Mayuzumi vanishing to his quarters and Haizaki ending up in Akashi’s office.

“I’m leaving in a few days.” Haizaki said while leaning on the chair in front of Akashi’s desk. He put his feet on the opposite chair and Akashi eyed the feet with a raised eyebrow.

Haizaki removed it with a sigh.

“You haven’t been here for even an hour and you’re talking about leaving again?” he asked as he started to read the documents Kiku handed to him after hitting Haizaki in the stomach with his fist.

Haizaki just shrugged. “You know me, besides the meeting is just a few weeks away and I really need to be out of here by then.”

Akashi put the down document and faced Haizaki. “I told you that _‘that is not an issue’_ , Shougo. You are a member of my pack, no one will deny that.”

A flash of vulnerability appeared in Haizaki’s face before it was gone in an instant. The leering look returned.  “I’ll leave just the same.”

Akashi looked like he wanted to pursue the issue. “You cannot run away forever. One day, you have to confront whatever guilt you still have in you and face them. Running will just make everything more difficult in time.”

“I’ll take the _‘running away’_ at the moment.” He muttered.

Akashi’s hand tapped the edge of his table lightly, frustration starting to well up inside him. He was tempted to order Haizaki to stay and not leave until he face his issues but decided against it. He knew Haizaki would obey him if ever he ordered it but it felt wrong to rush him into it when he was not ready.

He sighed.

“What about Kiku-san?” he asked instead. “Don’t tell me you are leaving him here?”

“Is there are problem with that?” Haizaki asked.

Akashi went back to reading the documents. “No, but there might be a problem in Kiku-san’s side. Did you asked if he wanted to be left behind?”

“I can’t take him with me.”

“Then explain that to him.” Akashi’s voice harden a little. “Right now, he is relying on you in a strange place and unfamiliar environment. You leaving without explaining it to him properly will count as abandonment.”

Haizaki run his hand on his hair. “Damn it.” He hissed.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Akashi said simply and went back to reading.

 

 

 

When Haizaki left Akashi’s office, he was startled when a golden haired omega appeared in front of him. His throat tightened and his mouth suddenly felt dry. He stood there for a while, staring at the omega who smiled upon seeing him.

“Shougo-kun, you’re here? When did you arrive?” he asked standing in front of him and smiling wildly.

“Ryouta.” He acknowledge, his voice rough and took a step back.

Ryouta’s smile wavered a little. “You look beat.” He said gently.

“A long travel.” He said shortly and turned back. “See ya.”

“Welcome home, Shougo.” A voice quietly said behind him and he tensed. He stood there for a couple of minutes before he was able to order his legs to continue walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning in putting Diamond no Ace characters in this. It just happened.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Cerberos.
> 
> She gave her time to beta this chapter....Everyone, gave her some kudos...
> 
> Thanks so much again.....
> 
> Love,  
> Stratosg

 

Kouki woke up feeling well rested, blinking his eyes and stretching slowly. He looked beside him and though he expected Akashi to have left the bed it did not stop the pout that came to his lips. He rolled on Akashi’s - now cold - side and buried his face on his  pillow. He really liked staying in bed for a few minutes after waking up. And with no one hitting or dragging him from bed at the crack of the dawn, he relished that  feeling every morning. Though most of the time, he got anxious when he did not find Akashi beside him.

_"Kouki, it’s already eight, you need to eat breakfast.”_

Kouki pouted and whined.

An amused chuckle answered.

_"That does not work on me, get up now."_

He whined some more, grumbling. "I want some cookies." He demanded.

_Akashi sighed. "Better yet, I have something for you."_

Kouki lifted his face from the pillow, as if  Akashi was there with him. "What?" he asked, interested.

_"Get up first." He coaxed._

"Okay, okay." He grumbled, slowly getting up. He sluggishly walked towards the bathroom and started stripping his baggy  pajamas that he took from Akashi’s closet. He dumped them on the wash basket and went directly to the shower room. With half-closed eyes, he twisted the foreign, complicated faucets.

He screamed, jumping at least feet high in surprise.

_"Kouki?" a concerned voice asked._

Kouki grabbed the faucet again and closed it, panting. The cold water had effectively woken him up.

Kouki could feel Akashi’s amusement through their bond and Kouki pouted.

_"Be careful, darling, you might slip." There was an underlying concern behind the amusement._

This time he found the right faucet and twisted it up, the right temperature finally coming out.

When he came out with only a towel around his waist and one on his hair, he went straight to Akashi’s closet, entering and starting to sort out which clothes to wear. It still amazes him, how many clothes Akashi has, that it occupied a whole room bigger than any room he had.

He carefully chose and selected a red shirt and dark shorts that looked like it had never been used . Yeah, he had never seen Akashi wear that one.

When he put them on, the shirt was big on him and the shorts reached below his knees.

He nodded, satisfied.

　

 

 

When he came down from the second floor, he went directly to the garden, already knowing that Akashi was there.

He placed his chin on Akashi’s shoulder, peeking at what Akashi was doing.

It looked like a newspaper and he sighed in disinterest.

Akashi folded the paper, set it aside and smiled at him in exasperation. He stood up and faced him. "Good morning, Kouki." He said gently.

Kouki pouted and leaned on his chest. "What do you have for me?" he asked.

Akashi wrapped his arms around his waist and when Kouki looked up, Akashi leaned down to kiss him on the lips. "Your breakfast." He murmured after the brief kiss.

Kouki looked at the table and saw unfamiliar food laid on it.

Akashi nudged him to sit and Kouki looked at the beautifully made yellowish something on the plate. He scooped some and asked. "What is this Akashi-san?" he asked as he swallowed the food. His eyes lit up, he had never tasted something so delicious, so fluffy.

"Omelet rice." He said

Kouki looked up to Akashi, the spoon half way down, a memory flashing on his mind.

　

 

 

_"Kouki, what do you want to eat on your birthday?" his mom asked, leaning down to his level as he played with the train toy in their backyard. His brother was with him, also busy with his assignment but turned to listen to them when he heard them talk about food._

_Kouki looked at his mom and smiled widely. "Umo rice." He said._

_His mom frowned. "That’s strange, I never made any kind of umo rice before. Where did you taste it, Kouki? Did someone give it to you?"_

_Kouki shook his head. "No mommy, Sei-i-wu-wuro… Seiiwu…" Kouki looked irritated when he can’t pronounce the whole word. "Sei, Sei told me about it when I was sick."_

_His mom’s frown deepened. "Who is he, Kouki? I never heard his name before."_

_The sparkle in the young boy’s eyes are blinding. "He is my soul_ _—_ _m_ _—_ _mate, mommy._ _"_

_The frown turned into worry. "When did he talk to you? Did he say anything?" They talked about this a year ago when Kouki said that he seeing some memories that was not his. Their leader assured them that it is normal though rarely. Those kinds of connection happens to real soulmate especially if the bond is strong._

_Kouki nodded a little. "He talks to me all the time, mommy. He even showed me his horse and his name is Yuki." He pouted. "I wanted to see it really-- really, but he said that I have to wait a little longer."_

_His brother joined the conversation. "Yeah, I hear Kouki talk all the time at night. I thought it was weird at first but…"_

_Their mother’s eyes widen. "Shouta, why did you not tell me this before? He was talking to no one and you hid it from me?"_

_His brother shook his head while Kouki is looking at his mom with a teary eyes, suddenly scared that he did something wrong. His lips trembled in an effort not to cry._

_"I thought that at first." The young teenager said. "But I think he really is talking to someone, his mark is kind of glowing when he is talking to his claimed soulmate."_

_"Still, you should have told us sooner." Their mother’s voice bordered to panic._

_"Mo_ _—_ _mommy, are you ang-r-ry?_ _"_ _Kouki asked, tears in his eyes. The toy dropped on the ground as he held on to his wrist in comfort._

_His mother turned to him opening her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw Kouki’s face. "I’m not baby, I’m just worried that it was somebody else and not your soulmate." She said._

_Kouki shook his head, wiping his eyes. "It’s really Seiwu_ _—_ _wu_ _…_ _Sei, and he is very kind._ _"_ _Kouki said._ _"_ _He even sang to me when I got sick._ _"_

_And their mother remembered. A week ago when Kouki was sick. Usually, when Kouki got sick, he does not like being left alone and he gets difficult. He doesn’t like eating and drinking his medicine but surprisingly last week, he was pliant, had quietly slept and ate when asked to. He even took his medicine without any fuss._

_Then she narrowed her eyes. "Did your soulmate bribe you?" she asked._

_Kouki frowned at the word. "What is bribe?" he asked._

_"Did he promise you anything? You’re surprisingly obedient last week."_

_Kouki pouted. "No. He just said he will make me the best umo rice when we meet so I need to get better so we can meet earlier. He doesn’t want me getting sick."_

_His brother snickered. "That’s what called bribing, Kouki."_

_Kouki whined. " ‘S not."_

_Their mother sighed and touched his son’s shoulder. "Kouki…"_

_Kouki looked at her curiously._

_"Does your mate ever make you uncomfortable?" she asked seriously. "Did he ever tell you anything that made you scared or uncomfortable?"_

_Kouki started to shake his head but stopped half way, a deep concentration in his face. His mother waited with baited breath._

_Then Kouki pouted. "He said I should listen to nii-chan." He whined. "But nii-chan is always making fun of me."_

_His brother sniggered. "That’s coz’ I’m older than you, Kouki. So you should really listen to me."_

_Their mother sighed in relief. "What about us?" she asked._

_Kouki nodded. "He said that I really, really should always listen to mommy and papa. That I should not be picky on my food." He mumbled the last sentence. He clearly is not happy with the last one._

_His mother suppressed a smile. She closed her eyes and silently prayed. To the gods to always look upon her children. For her Kouki’s mate to be as wonderful as Kouki had described._

_And when she opened her eyes again Kouki is grinning and saying something else about being not picky with food but with a faraway look in his eyes. As she stared at him, she realized that Kouki is not talking to them but to someone else. And Shouta was right, his mark is indeed glowing._

_It was very warm._

 

 

 

"Kouki?"

Kouki blinked, surprised that Akashi was beside him, eyes filled with concern and worry.

"What’s wrong? Is the food not to your liking?" he asked.

"Eh?" he tilted his head, confused.

"You’re crying." Akashi said gently, wiping his cheeks.

He touched his cheeks and realized that it was wet.

"What’s wrong?" Akashi asked again.

Kouki shook his head, tears flowing again. He smiled blindingly at Akashi and said. "It’s very delicious, Akashi-san."

　

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Kiku woke up, he jolted upright, looking at his surroundings wildly. When he realized where he was, he sighed in relief and slowly stood up, looking at his room again with a perplexed expression. He still cannot believe that he was given a room that looked like ten times the size of his previous home. He was still confused on what he is going to do and where to go when they finally tell him to leave but for now, he will stay until Haizaki talks to him. He supposed he owed the alpha his life now, not knowing how to repay him.

He stretched and padded towards the window, wanting to open it and let some air in. But when he saw a door and saw that it led to what looked like a balcony, he turned and went towards it instead, opening the door and stepping outside. The wind was a little cold but at least not too strong. He leaned on the railing and looked down. He was both shocked and surprise at the view. He was directly on top of the castle’s entrance and he had a wide view at the front garden. He watched the view, fascinated. The view was different on top than when he entered yesterday.

While looking down, he saw someone near the massive fountain. At first, he thought that the man is dancing and watched as he move with complete grace and elegance. Then he realized that the man is not dancing at all but is training, moving with a speed and moves that is fascinating and mesmerizing to watch.

He did not how long he stayed there watching the man. But a couple of minutes later, another man, _a giant with what looked like purple hair_ , joined the man and he stopped dancing. He faced the new comer with a hug and a kiss. He watched them, interested as _the giant_ swayed the other slowly.

"Oi!"

Kiku felt like his heart jumped out of his chest when he heard the word and he whipped his head back, a scream ripped out of his throat.

"Haizaki." He shouted when he saw the man standing in the door of the verandah. "Don’t do that."

Haizaki raised an eyebrow at him. "I was not _that_ silent. It’s your fault you did not realize it."

"You did not knock." He said accusingly.

"I did. You just did not hear it. I thought you’re dying or something when you did not answer so I came in."

Kiku frowned, then made some small noises at the back of his throat. "Whatever." He said. "Why are you here?"

Haizaki tensed. And Kiku could feel the waves of unease coming off the alpha. "I need to talk to you." He muttered.

Kiku tried to get a read of the situation but no matter how much he thought about it, there was only one reason why Haizaki was looking like that and cannot meet his eyes.

"When am I going to leave?" he asked matter of fact. His hold in the railings tightened.

"Huh?"Haizaki frowned.

"That’s what you are going to say, right? That I need to leave?" Kiku thought that he was already immune to the feeling of rejection, but what he felt right now was worse. He thought he found someone who was not going to turn away from him. Guess he was wrong.

"Huuh? What are you talking about? Who said about you leaving?" There is a twitch in Haizaki’s eyebrows as he glared at him.

"W-what?" his voice cracked. "You’re not going to make me leave?"

Haizaki scowled when he saw Kiku’s broken face. "Of course not. Well if you want to, you can, but I don’t think that is an option right now." Kiku did not know how badly he looked but he knew that he is shaking badly and it was the first time that Haizaki did not even attempt to sneer or make fun of him. He was somewhat grateful of that.

He let go of the railings and leaned on it instead. He sighed in relief. "Okay." He said, nodding at the same time.

Haizaki sighed harshly. "You do not have to worry about someone turning you away; you are welcome here for as long as you want."

Kiku nodded, still feeling weak from relief.

Haizaki started walking towards him and leaned on the railings too, looking below.

"Murasakibara, huh." He murmured as he watched the two people below them.

"Who are they? Are they mates?" he asked curiously.

Haizaki nodded. "The giant is Murasakibara Atsushi and the other one is Murasakibara Tatsuya. Murasakibara is a guardian here but is based in America since his mate is working there."

"Are they both alphas?" he asked again, watching as the black haired one grabbed his things and allowed the bigger one to lead him inside. Somehow, watching another alpha being submissive and allowing someone to lead him felt weird to him. He never had seen an alpha submit to anyone before, even to his or her mates. _"Must be a beta."_ He thought. Too bad, he cannot smell them from where he was.

"No, Tatsuya is an omega. Murasakibara is an alpha."

Kiku froze, turning to Haizaki when the two disappeared from view. "Impossible." He growled at him. "I saw him training a while ago. That is not something an omega can do."

Haizaki turned to him with a sneer. "You’re underestimating someone with the same dynamics as you. I doubt most alphas you’ve met can stand up to him."

Kiku just scoffed not believing him. He started to walk inside and asked. "So, what is it you want to talk about?" he asked.

 

 

　

Haizaki stared surprised at the omega taking the lead in going inside. Though they are technically inside Kiku’s room, he cannot believe how fast the young omega dismissed what he just said. Not just _dismissed_ but did not even believe it. Most of the time, everyone tend to steer clear from Haizaki. They are often too scared to go against him and just nodded to everything he said.

He admitted that instead of a pretty face, he looked like a punk still in his delinquent days. An alpha with nothing but violence in his eyes, that’s what people tended to notice. Notice the dangerous aura barely hidden within him.

But this one omega, one who barely came up to his shoulders acted like Haizaki was nothing dangerous. He did not know to be proud of the omega or be insulted that his stature does not scare him at all.

He also noticed the broken look in Kiku’s eyes a while ago when he thought he was being thrown out and made a mental note to find out about his past.

What concerned him the most though was how fast Kiku seemed to adopt to change. Like he is so used to it that it did not bother him anymore.

"Haizaki?" Kiku called from inside.

He sighed, somehow nervous of Kiku’s reaction when he finally tells him he is leaving Kiku behind.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Did you talk to him?" Akashi asked when he went back to his office. This time with Mayuzumi in tow, still in his trousers and dead eyes.

Haizaki nodded tensely.

"I take it went well?"

Haizaki scowled. "You know damn well know how it went." He said. He can still remember the look of Kiku’s face when he said he is leaving and not taking him with himself.

It took time and ‘ _assurances’_. Fuck. Even now, he still felt horrified whenever he remembered how he _desperately_ tried to assure Kiku that he will not be leaving him forever but it was just required for his job and he will always return here.

It was the very first time he was _that_ desperate to want to make sure he wouldn’t hurt someone’s feelings. _Fuck._

Akashi looked at him with his usual knowing look and passed him a folder. "Before you leave, I want you to meet Kouki first." He said.

He frowned. "Cookie?"

_"_ Kouki _-sama."_ Nijimura said and glowered at him. "He is Akashi’s mate. Make sure to address him properly. He is our employer."

"Well, for fuck’s sake, I’ll just be thankful then that he wasn’t called biscuit." He muttered.

He received a bump in the head for his comment so he bit his tongue from commenting further.

"It’s K-o-u-k-i and not c-o-o-k-i-e." Nijimura said while Akashi simply smiled, remembering Kouki and his love for cookies.

A thud followed next and they all saw Mayuzumi sleeping in his chair, face planted on Akashi’s desk. Nijimura was about to wake him up but Akashi wave him off. "Let him rest. He needs it."

He opened the folder and started to read, then frowned. "Fukuda?" he asked.

"Yes." Akashi answered and simply waited.

Haizaki’s frown deepened. "This isn’t right." He said reading further. "Not right." He muttered again, tracing the information.

"It’s not them." He said and faced Akashi, meeting his eyes.

"The information is genuine. Only a direct descendant from the Fukuda Alpha line of that time was able to activate their symbol." Akashi said.

"You knew them?" Nijimura asked, staring at Haizaki in surprise.

Haizaki nodded. "I knew them. They wouldn’t do this." He gestured at the folder.

"When?" Nijimura asked.

"When he first left here." Akashi answered and stood up. He went and stood in front of the window and stared below.

"Ahh! You mean when he went all delinquent and went wild? Like changing his hairstyle to that ridiculous style that does not even look good on him. Is that why you postponed investigating them?" Nijimura asked.

Haizaki glared at the man but did not refute what he said.

It was a while before Akashi answered. "They were the one who took Shougo in, when he first left here.

Haizaki swallowed and tried to ignore the hidden meaning behind the words. A smile appeared in Nijimura’s face though and his face softened.

"Shougo." Akashi called. "Tell me something about them."

Haizaki leaned on the chair and tried to remember. "I only meet most of the guardians. And the one leading them is a descendant of that clan. He is a good man." He muttered the last sentence.

Nijimura raised his eyebrow at the comment. Haizaki did not praise anyone. To think that he would start doing it now, he must really believe that they were good people.

"They are a strong pack and he led them fairly. He also had a strong sense of responsibility and judge what was right from wrong." He shook his head and sighed. "They were the type of people who would rather get hurt than hurt someone purposely. _Masochists."_ He still remembered how they put up with him when all he did at that time was being destructive and did nothing but disrespect them. It was a like a bunch of saints joined together to torture him with their honest smiles and forgiving nature. He would never believe that they would revive the former clan when it was the reason that they were shunned from society.

_Never._

           

 

　

Akashi turned to him, stared at him for a long time. Measuring his conviction.

"If they are as you say they are…" he started. "Then they can also be easily manipulated."

Haizaki clench his fists.

"If they would rather get hurt than hurt someone, it is safe to assume that they would rather kill themselves than to do something like this."

"Yes." He answered tightly.

"Then they would only do this if there is something they value more than this signature that is worth turning the wrath of the world against them again."

"They are being blackmailed." Nijimura finally understood.

"Things can easily be replaced, and I doubt they would do this for a thing, but the value of another human being…"

Nijimura quickly leaned towards Haizaki. "Is there anyone you remember that they are protective of?"

Haizaki unclenched his hand slowly. "He has a younger sister, about six years old that time. He once said that she was the reason that they are trying their best to change society’s view on them."

Akashi nodded and went back to his chair. "Then I believe you know what your next assignment is." He said.

Haizaki nodded fiercely, taking the folder.

Akashi took another folder and handed it to him.

Haizaki dropped the first folder in his lap and took the one in his hand. "What’s this?" he asked. "Slavery?" he answered his own question slowly when he read the first few words.

Akashi nodded. "Isamu-san said that when his family first tried to sell him, they first thought of slavery and the place they submitted the form is Fukuda.

Nijimura turned dark while Haizaki’s eyes widen.

"Shit, they are that deep." he stopped. "Isamu?"

"A new comer in the palace, you will meet them before you leave."

He nodded and Akashi continued.

"Daiki also found a trail on where Kouki came from and it seems to be in the direction of Fukuda. Daiki sent Sakurai-san to follow the trail so he might be in Fukuda too. You will join him there."

Haizaki nodded again.

"Chihiro will be your partner. Whatever information you uncover, you need to send it fast. And if you ever think you need help, just ask."

Haizaki bowed.

 

 

 

Haizaki stopped from his tracks when Kise block his way to the training room. He looked like he was on a mission with how determined he looked.

He raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Akashicchi said you’re leaving again?" Kise asked.

"Not in a few days, why?"

Kise’s eyes looked so sad and the guilt is totally showing in his face. "Is it because of me?"

Haizaki sneered. "Huh? Who the fuck do you think you are that I will leave just because of you?"

Kise glared. "Then why are you leaving again this fast? And you keep on avoiding and ignoring me. If you really have forgotten what happened the…"

"Shut the fuck up, Kise." He growled a flash of regret in his eyes.

Kise was not blind to miss it. "Shougo-kun, it’s not…"

"I said, shut up." He hissed.

"Oi." A voice joined them before Aomine appeared beside his mate. He both looked at them. Kise with his guilty look and Haizaki’s irritated one. "Should I expect infidelity?" he asked.

Kise looked disgusted as he hit Aomine. "No laughing here, Aominecchi."

"Tch." Haizaki clicked his tongue and turned, started to walk away.

"Haizaki." The voice called and he stopped.

"Welcome home." Aomine said softly.

Haizaki was rooted on the spot as Aomine started to lead Kise on the opposite direction.

He did not know how long he stood there, shocked and internally shaking. After the disaster a few years ago, it was the first time he heard Aomine say that to him. It was different when it was Kise who said it. Usually it causes the guilt to resurface that made him want to leave again.

He never realized that it was _Aomine’s_ acknowledgement that he was actually waiting for. For the suffocating feeling inside him to finally leave him alone.

Indeed.

It really felt like coming home.

　

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After an incident that involved burnt rice and exploding egg, Kiku finally managed to meet the rest of the omegas in the house, including the one who was training yesterday whom he thought was an alpha.

After being banished from the kitchen by the chef, including Tatsuya who was brave enough to try and teach the rest to cook that ended in a disaster, they all ended up on the ground outside, groaning from the hit they received from the cook.

"What are you doing?" Haizaki asked as he saw them all on the ground.

"Ah, Haizaki-kun, where are you going?" Kuroko asked too, sitting up.

"To the guard house." He raised an eyebrow to Kiku who crossed his arms in his chest and glared at him.

"Hmm! When are you leaving?" Kise chirped, finally noticing that Haizaki is not tensing around him again and his eyes are actually occupied by someone else and not busy evading his.

"Tomorrow morning." He answered but it was evident in his eyes that he is telling it to omega whose face darken at the words.

"Heeeh!" Kazunari observed the two, a grin in his lips.

"So, Shougo-ku…Shougocchi you need to bring us presents next time." Kise said.

There was a deafening silence. Haizaki narrowed his eyes. "Don’t you dare, Kise." He said.

The omegas ignored him as the three gathered around themselves, Kazunari dragging Kiku to them while Tatsuya just smiled.

"I think it is better to call him Shougo-chan or Shou-chan." Kazunari said.

Haizaki’s eyes flashed.

"Or Shou-chin like how Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko added.

"I think Shougocchi is still better." Kise insisted.

"Fuckin’ shit! I’m leaving." Haizaki said and marching away.

　

 

　

Kouki skipped as he move towards the massive doorway, thinking to visit Yukimaru again and nag Fukuda-san into making him help them with Yukimaru’s food.

He giggled as he hummed, trying to imitate Akashi’s humming. He was so deep in his thought that he did not see the person coming towards him until he was few feet away.

He frowned. He suddenly stopped walking, staring at the person coming towards his way, his eyes growing bigger by each passing moment.

When the person noticed him, he frowned too, a scary look appearing in his eyes. Then a fierce scowl appeared in his face.

Kouki stood frozen for a moment then promptly screamed.

"Woahhh! Akashi-san!!!" he shouted, running inside, screaming his head off. "There’s a scary looking alpha outside."

Before he even had the chance to reach inside again, he crashed into Akashi who was about to go find him.

"Are you okay?" Akashi asked.

Kouki looked up at Akashi before looking behind him and saw that the alpha was still behind him with a scowl that could kill and a crazy eyes that could scare even the bravest ghosts. He quickly looked away and at Akashi instead. "There is a crazy looking guy outside." He said.

"Crazy looking?" he repeated amused, looking at Haizaki who started to walk towards them again.

Kouki nodded. "He looked like he just came out from one of those scary stories where they hold a chainsaw and are brandishing it around while laughing."

Reo who was behind Akashi giggled. "Kou-chan, did you read chainsaw massacre?"

Nijimura in the other hand matched Haizaki’s scowl with his own and said, "He really does look like one, doesn’t he?"

Kouki looked back again, worried that the alpha heard them and really would start brandishing some chainsaw. When he saw that he is near them and _definitely_ heard what they said, judging with the way he glared at them, he quickly hid in Akashi arms again.

"He is not going to start showing some chainsaw, right?" he asked, still hiding.

"No, Kouki." Akashi is definitely amused. "Though Shougo acts and looks like a delinquent, he is not going to start chasing you with a chainsaw."

"Bastards." The new guy, called Haizaki spat.

"Are you addressing that to my mate, Shougo?" Akashi asked softly.

Haizaki scoffed. "No. I’m talking about you and Nijimura-san and those bastards laughing behind my back." He snapped. He realized that the person hiding in Akashi’s embrace is his mate called Kouki.

True enough, they heard various snickers and laughter and saw that the omegas were actually with Haizaki.

"Don’t worry Kouki-chan, Shuogo-chan is all snarls and barks but he won’t bite you."

Kouki looked behind him again when he heard Kazunari’s voice but he was hidden behind Haizaki. The said alpha’s face turning sour as he whipped back. "Don’t you fuckin’ start with that again." He bellowed.

Nijimura blinked. "Did I just hear that right?"

"I told you he won’t react that badly if we call him Sho-chin instead." Kuroko said.

"You fuckin’ shit. Don’t think I won’t kill you, Tetsuya." Haizaki growled.

"No, no, Shougocchi is better." Ryouta smiled, unaffected with Haizaki’s anger and smiled with all his sparkling glory.

Haizaki looked like he was really going to strangle the three but settled to shouting instead. "That’s fucking _it_ , I’m leaving." He marched inside, glowering at Akashi and Nijimura before vanishing inside.

Kouki stared behind the retreating back for a while before he released his tight hold on Akashi and face the rest of the group. Then he frowned as he saw the newest addition to the group standing beside Tatsuya with a look of worry as he also watched the entrance Haizaki retreated.

"Furihata-kun?" he was startled when Kuroko suddenly appeared beside him.

"Tetsuya-san…"

"Meet Tanaka Kiku-san, he is going to start living here with us from now on."

Kouki blinked, watching the black haired omega with interest, fascinated with his colors and he barely heard what Tetsuya saw saying.

"Kiku-san, this is Furihata Kouki, our alpha leader’s mate."

Kiku visibly straightened warily before bowing deeply. "It’s a pleasure to meet you, Furihata-sama." He said.

Kouki looked down at the bowing omega and looked back to Akashi with a weird look. Akashi nudged him lightly.

Kouki pouted then looked at the omega. "You’re not going to become my friend if you keep on bowing to me and calling me like that." He demanded. He knew he is acting like a brat but he had enough of Isamu-san calling and bowing to him like that, that he did not want another friend to start bowing to him whenever he showed up.

Most his life, he is the one doing the bowing and calling someone with –sama that he got uncomfortable whenever someone did it to him, _and that is literally everyone in the palace_ , aside from his omega friends.

Kiku looked up, a surprised shock in his face. "Uh-uhm, a—" he tried to open his mouth to say something but stuttered instead. Not knowing how to react.

"Ohh! So you do get like that? For a moment there, I thought nothing could faze you." Kazunari grinned.

Kiku suddenly straightened. "Thank you for your kindness, Fu—Kouki-sama." He offered a smile.

Kouki pouted and turned to Akashi but said to Nijimura. "Nijimura-san, he is acting like Isamu-san." He whined.

Nijimura looked startled, a look between horror and surprise appearing his face for being addressed about Isamu. He did not know how to answer that.

The knowing grins from the omegas certainly did not help his situation. He coughed, opting silence instead.

"Let’s go sit at the gazebo." Tatsuya said, and everyone started to shuffle towards it.

Nijimura nodded to Akashi. "I’ll go prepare the horses. Mibuchi, go get the things we need." He ordered before turning towards the stable.

"See you later, Kou-chan." Reo smiled at him before turning and going inside.

　

 

　

"Kouki." Akashi called his attention, rubbing his back gently.

"Hmm." Kouki looked up from biting the top button of Akashi’s shirt while sitting on his lap.

"We are going out for a while." He said.

Kouki frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked, suddenly scared.

"I need to go to town for a few hours. Some visitors are coming in a week and I need to secure the town…Kouki?" Akashi looked alarm as Kouki’s face turned pale.

"How – how long?" Kouki’s lip trembled and he is staring at Akashi with panic and worry.

"Not that long, about four to five hours. I need to…"

Kouki is already shaking his head. "No…no, don’t leave me, Akashi-san." Tears are forming in his eyes and Akashi encircled him in his arms.

"Kouki, it’s just for a while. I won’t leave."

The conversations stopped as they looked at Kouki with worry. Akashi wanted to ask them to leave but Kouki was shaking badly that he did not spare time for the others.

Kouki was still shaking his head. "No, no. You are not leaving." He whispered, hands clutching Akashi’s shirt tightly.

 

 

 

Akashi sighed in worry. Most of the time, Kouki was okay with Akashi not always beside him. But only an hour at best. Kouki tended to come barging in his office a couple of times a day. He thought nothing of it at first, until he realized the reason behind Kouki’s action. That he was assuring himself that Akashi was where he said he would be and had not left him.

That’s why he was not exactly surprised with Kouki’s reaction, but he was also not sure about taking Kouki with him. He did not know how Kouki would react when he went to town with him. Staying behind was not an option as he needs to personally oversee the preparation.

He frowned, contemplating. "Kouki, do you want to come with us?" he finally asked with no other option.

It was a while before Kouki looked up. "We can visit around the town." He offered.

Kouki fidgeted.

"The others can come as well. You can also buy some things that you want."

"And we can visit the ‘Home’ too." Tetsuya suddenly joined the conversation.

Kouki turned to him slightly. "What’s that?" he asked.

"It’s like a recovery home. You will understand it when you see it." Kazunari joined them.

Kouki turned to Akashi. "You will not leave my side." He demanded.

Akashi nodded.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! I don't know if this is any good as it is my first time writing this kind of story. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated....


End file.
